


Fixed | Minsung

by seungfluff



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 51,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungfluff/pseuds/seungfluff
Summary: "No.""Yes.""No.""Yes.""Mother, please! No!""I'm sorry, Han Jisung. But the decision is final. You, my child, are getting married with Lee Minho."In which Han Jisung, the one and only heir of the Han family was forced to be engaged with Lee Minho for family business matters and oh, he does not like it. Well... it's not like the latter likes it too.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

**JISUNG**

_Please go slower, please go slower, please go slower..._

"Okay, class dismissed!"

_Fuck it._

I rested my head on the table while the other students eagerly get out of their seats and pack their things up. I groaned in frustration, not wanting to leave my seat.

"Jisung? What's wrong? Don't you wanna go home?"

I looked up only to meet with the eyes of Seungmin and Felix. "Definitely not, I want to stay here. Ugh, why did time flew so fast?!"

"Who even the fuck wants class to go slower?!" Felix asked.

"Well, apparently, this squirrel does." Seungmin replied, referring to me. 

"Look, it's not the reason you think it is." I told them.

"Then what is it?" Felix asked.

"You see, my mom wants to arrange me with someone I don't even know!"

"Why would she do that?" Felix asked.

"Because he's the sole heir of the Han family, and things like this are normal within riches." Seungmin replied.

"If this was normal, then why are the two of you not getting arranged?!"

Seungmin shrugged, "Guess our parents our nice."

I groaned, "I hate my life."

"Hey, don't be too sad! You'll never know, maybe the guy is actually hot." Felix said.

"That's obviously not gonna make me better, Lee Felix."

He shrugged, "Well, it's not like you have a choice. I mean..." He then pointed to the door, "Your bodyguard is waiting for you already."

I rolled my eyes and groaned again, "Yeah, fuck this life."

* * * * *

"I don't wanna go inside."

"I'm sorry Young Master, but Mistress Han is already waiting for you inside."

"Nope. Nuh-uh. I am not gonna go inside."

"Then that leaves me no choice—"

"Okay, fine!"

I rolled my eyes before stubbornly twisting the door knob to enter the mansion. My mother was already sitting on the couch, sipping on her coffee.

"Mistress Han, he's here."

Mother glanced at me and gave me a smile, "Jisung! Come here and let us talk."

I groaned, rolling my eyes before walking towards my mother and sitting at the couch.

"What?" I asked stubbornly.

"Now, now, Han Jisung. Where are your manners?"

I gave out a sarcastic smile, "Yes mother?"

She nodded, "Mhm, much better. Now, let's talk about our plans for your future. You see," She said, taking out some folders with some papers and shits on it. "There's this guy I would like you to meet. I assume by now that you probably know what this is all about right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, mother."

"Good, well this person I want you to meet is," She then dropped the papers in front of me, the paper on top revealing a young man around my age, probably a bit older, "Lee Minho."

My eyes widened upon hearing his name. I've heard of him. Lee Minho, he's Felix's cousin, but Felix hasn't told me much about him. There are rumors though, and the rumors are not just as good as you think.

"Lee Minho?" I repeated.

"Yes, and you are going to meet him soon. Your father and I, together with Minho's parents, we have discussed about the future plans that may be beneficial for the Lee and Han family. In conclusion, we have decided that combining the business of both families would be a great deal for us."

"Mother, there are other ways for our business to grow."

"Of course, we know that, son. But having you marry Lee Minho would be a much easier path."

"I'm sorry mother, but I refuse to agree with your decision."

"Han Jisung, you're lucky enough I will be engaging you to a guy, as I know your real sexuality. Or do you want me to engage you to a girl instead?"

"Heck no."

"Well then you have no choice but to agree to this decision that your father and I made."

"Mother, isn't there any other way? I don't even know him!"

"Han Jisung, you know very well there is another way. But would you really want that?"

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

She nodded, "Mhm, you sure don't."

"I still refuse to be engaged with him."

"Nope, you are going to abide by your parents' decisions."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Mother, please! No!"

"I'm sorry, Han Jisung. But the decision is final. You, my child, are getting married with Lee Minho."

I groaned, "I hate this."

"Look, it may not be that bad! After all, you're just going to get engaged, you're not gonna be married just yet."

"Yeah, as if that makes the situation better."

"I personally think the two of you are a perfect match. Who knows? The two of you might even end up falling in love with each other."

I scoffed, "Like hell that would happen."


	2. Chapter 2

**JISUNG**

"Hey, Lix?"

"Hm?"

"You're related to Lee Minho right?"

"Lee Minho? He's my cousin. Why?"

I sighed, "Do you know anything about him?"

"Hm... we haven't talked that much lately. Though, we did play together when we were young."

"Were you close?"

"I wouldn't say close. I only meet him during family parties, but he is often quiet. The last time I played with him was when he came to Australia with his parents, and that was way way back."

"Is he... nice?"

He nodded, "When I played with him, he was not that bad. He's really a quiet person from what I observed."

I sighed in relief, "I see. I guess I won't be having that much trouble then.

"But... why are you suddenly interested with my cousin?"

"Well, you see... you remember what I was whining about yesterday?"

"Hm... about you, not wanting to go home?"

"Yeah, well—"

"Dda!" A puppy suddenly exclaimed from behind.

"Seungmin, what the fuck?!"

He giggled, sitting beside me, "What's up? The two of you seems to be seriously occupied with something. Come on, spill the tea~"

"Nothing much, we were just talking about Lee Minho." Felix said.

"Lee Minho? Isn't that your cousin?" Seungmin questioned.

Felix nodded, "Mhm."

"Why the sudden topic, then?"

"That's exactly my question. Jisung just suddenly brought it up." Felix responded.

"Hm..." Seungmin hummed, nodding, "Lemme guess, he's your betrothed partner?" Seungmin asked, looking at me.

Felix's eyes widened, "Wait, what?!"

Seungmin chuckled, "I'm right, aren't I?" 

I nodded slowly, "Yeah..."

"Then that means..." Felix muttered, "You're going to be my cousin-in-law?! That's great!"

Seungmin shook his head, "Yeah, really great. Two iconic chaotic twins, getting connected by a family bond. I feel so sorry for the Lee and Han family for having to handle the two of you."

"Seungmo, you should marry someone from the Lee family too!" Felix exclaimed.

"What the fuck was that suggestion, Lee Felix?" Seungmin questioned.

"Well, Sungie, you, and I are triplets! Wouldn't it be cool if you also marry someone from the Lee family?"

"Um, no thanks. I'd probably be the only one who'll have to deal with your chaos." Seungmin said.

"I agree with that. Besides, he's mine already." A voice said from behind, his arm snaking to Seungmin's shoulders.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, "Get lost, Hyunjin."

Hyunjin leaned closer to his face, "Nope, I don't want to. Not until you accept my feelings."

Seungmin groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you that I am not interested in dating you?! You should go bother someone else, not me."

"But I want you and you alone, Seungmin. And trust me, I am serious about you."

"Well, I don't want you. So you better get your ass off here because I will never accept your feelings." Seungmin spatted.

Hyunjin scoffed, "Just you wait, Kim Seungmin. You'll be mine in no time." Hyunjin said, pointing his finger at Seungmin and giving him a smirk before walking away.

Felix and I exchanged glances and smirked, "Hm... so, it's Hwang Hyunjin, huh?" I cooed, eyeing Seungmin.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, "Nope. Nuh-uh-uh. Not that playboy."

"But he said he's serious about you, Seungmo. Can't you give him at least a chance?" Felix asked.

"Ha! As if I'm gonna believe him. Anyway! Back to Lee Minho." He banged his palm on the table, "What's your plan, Han Jisung?"

I sighed, "I obviously don't want to get engaged to him. I don't even know him! I— you know... I want to get engaged to the person I really love!"

Seungmin hummed, "I get your point, but can you really get out of the situation?"

"I think he can..." Felix muttered, eyeing Seungmin and I, "...but I think he'd rather not..."

With those looks, Seungmin immediately got what Felix was saying.

"Hm... good point." Seungmin said. "Well then, I guess you just have to go with the flow. Who knows? It may not be that bad."

"Yeah! I think Minho-hyung is nice anyway."

"Yeaahh— we're not really sure about that." Seungmin protested.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've heard rumors about him. I mean, it's not good to rely on rumors but the rumors are kinda... um... alarming?" Seungmin said.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"But still! We don't know anything yet."

"Oh, I just remembered! Minho-hyung is transferring here today!" Felix said.

My eyes widened, "What?!"

Suddenly, there was a series of fangirling that can be heard outside the cafeteria, until a familiar figure entered. There he was, looking so nice and handsome.

"Woah..."

"That's... him?"

I shook my head, "I don't think I'll be able to handle this, after all."

"Basing from what Felix said about him being nice and quiet... that's not what I see at all." Seungmin said. "It's like he did a complete 180 degree change."

The way he walked was so cool. The way he licks his lips as he pass through the floors of the cafeteria was so attractive. He's... breathtaking. But it didn't seem like he was for me.

"He seems... wild?"

"A bad boy."

I sighed, "Oh god... please spare me."

"When are you meeting him anyway?" Felix asked.

"Later."

Seungmin chuckled, "Well, good luck with that."

Soon, his eyes landed on me and we had an eye contact for a moment before I decided to look away.

"I am so dead."

* * * * *

"Jisung! You're finally home! Come, quick! Minho and his parents are waiting inside."

I wanted to run away, if I was being honest. I resented the mansion in front of me at that moment. I didn't want to meet him, I didn't want to get involved with him. I didn't want to get engaged with him.

"Is that Han Jisung? My, he looks more handsome in person!" A woman said as I enter the living room.

Lee Minho was there, sitting in the couch, his back facing me as I refuse to take a step any further but I was pulled by my mother. Our eyes met, and I swear, his eyes clearly were clearly saying he despises me already.

"So, let's proceed with the introductions, shall we?"

"Lee Minho, meet Han Jisung. Han Jisung, meet Lee Minho."

"The two of you are getting engaged."

He scoffed, "Him?"

"Yes son, he's your betrothed partner." His mother told him.

He walked towards me, putting his finger on my chin, lifting it up to face him, "So... you're my future husband."

I gulped, "W-what's your problem?"

He scoffed once again, removing his fingers on my chin, and walking back to sit on the couch. I sat on the opposite side of him, sitting beside my parents.

"So, Minho and Jisung. Since the two of you are still studying, we won't be rushing the marriage ceremony. However, the two of you are sure to be engaged until you both graduated, that's when we will be holding the marriage ceremony. But, we will be starting to arrange your marriage papers so that it won't be that much of a hassle when the two of you get married."

"Oh, and there's one more thing we forgot to tell you."

_I don't even wanna hear anything about it._

Mother then held out a set of keys on her hand, swinging it to the air in front of us.

"The two of you will live together in the Lee-Han family mansion that we had built for the both of you."

_Oh fuck no._ ****


	3. Chapter 3

**JISUNG**

I stood in front of the mansion with the suitcase in my hand. I sighed, not wanting to take a step further.

_Starting today, I'm going to live here?_

I groaned, "AAAAHHH I DON'T WANNA LIVE HERE! SOMEONE BRING ME BACK MY NORMAL LIFE!"

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Minho whose eyes were glaring at mine, "Can you stop whining and just come inside? You're being too noisy."

I bit my lip, I did not even know that Minho was already here. I nodded, "R-right, sorry."

I held on my suitcase firmly and went inside. The inside of the mansion was clean and luxurious. The furnitures were already set up, as if they have been planning this a long time ago.

I turned to Minho who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes staring at me. "W-what?" I asked.

He sighed, "Nothing, I just can't process to my mind that I'm going to have to live with you for the rest of my life. This fucking sucks."

I furrowed my brows at him, "YAH! Don't go acting so cocky now! It's not like I wanted to stay with you too! This setup is a fucking nightmare and I swear that if only I have the ability, I'll cancel the engagement now!"

He rolled his eyes, turning his back on me, "Tch, fucking childish."

"Childish, you say?! Hey you— come back here!" I gritted my teeth in annoyance and immediately grab a pillow from the couch and throwing it at him.

"Ow!" He groaned in pain as the pillow hit his head. He turned his head to me, eyes glaring at mine. "Are you crazy?!"

I crossed my arms, "Why don't you ask yourself that question instead?"

He gritted his teeth, eyeing me from head to toe, "You're fucking dead."

My eyes widened in realization as he started to move towards me. I immediately retreated from my current position to get away from him.

"YAH! COME BACK HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" He yelled.

Conclusion? We ran around the mansion until we both needed to stop to catch our breaths.

As soon as we calmed down, I spoke up, "Look. From what I can see, we both didn't want this to happen, right?"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes, "Who would want to be engaged with you?" He muttered.

I let out a deep breath, trying to contain my annoyance, "Well, Mister! I also have the same thought as you! I never wanted to get engaged with someone I don't even know! Let alone be engaged with someone like you!"

"And so? What do you want me to do?"

I let out a deep sigh, putting my hands on my waist, "Look, why don't we team up instead? Besides, I don't think there's any reason for us to be cats and dogs. I mean, I know we both hate each other but since we don't want this, we can just team up and think of a plan to get out of this situation!"

He scoffed, "Are you really a child or what?"

"I'm serious, Lee Minho!"

"I'm serious as well, Han Jisung. This is not some kind of game we are in. We're in reality, wake the fuck up! We're not in control of this situation."

"Look, I told you that if we team up then we can be!"

"Han-ah, being born to a rich family is a big responsibility. You always have to follow your parents, no matter what their decisions are. And that's what's happening to both of us right now. They set us up in a marriage. And we can't escape from this anymore."

"But—"

"Just cut the nonsense, Han Jisung. You're only wasting my time."

* * * * *

"Sungie! What's wrong?" Felix asked as I sighed for the 9th time.

"I just... Lee Minho..."

"What's wrong with my cousin? Oh, right! You met him already, right?"

"Not only that." I slowly turned my eyes to Felix and Seungmin. "I live with him."

Seungmin choke on his strawberry milk as I said those words. "W-what?! You live with him?!"

"How the fuck did that even happen?" Felix added.

"Well you see, my parents and his parents already had someone build a mansion, only for the two of us."

"Man, your parents really want you to have se— ow!"

I kicked Felix's foot before he could even continue what he was about to say, "Don't even think about saying that word, Lee Felix."

"Anyway, how is it? Living with Lee Minho, I mean."

I groaned, "Disaster. Hell."

"Explain in detail please." Felix said.

I rolled my eyes, "I told him that maybe we could team up and get us out of this situation and yet he refused, telling me that my idea is too childish."

"Hm... well, I guess I do understand him though. We all know that coming from a rich family is not really easy, especially when you have the most controlling parents ever." Seungmin said.

"What should I do then? Accept the reality and get married with him? I don't want that!"

"Well..." Felix muttered, eyeing Seungmin.

I sighed, "I don't want that either."

"Why don't you talk to him again, later? Maybe he was just too mad and frustrated yesterday." Seungmin said.

"Mhm, maybe this time the two of you will have a better conversation." Felix added.

I shut my eyes, sighing again, "I'll try."

* * * * *

"Minho?"

He just hummed in response as he took a sip on his coffee with a book on his other hand.

"Um... can we talk?"

He dropped his cup on the table and closed his book, looking at me. "What is it now?"

"Look, I just think you were too angry yesterday. Maybe we could talk about this better today. Our current situation, I mean."

He sighed, "Han-ah, you don't seem to understand what I said yesterday."

"No, I—"

"Han-ah, as much as I want to cancel this engagement, we can't do anything about it. Neither you nor I will be able to change this. No one of us will be getting out of the situation."

"Minho, there are a lot of ways for us to escape this situation."

"Han Jisung, for all the years I've been living in this world, I never had control over my own life. I always had no choice but to do what my parents desire. I refuse, but in the end, I'll have to agree anyway. My life has always been like that from the start."

I felt a lump on my throat as I heard him say that. It was like as if he had no hope in life anymore. "I-I'm sorry..."

He let out a deep breath, looking out the window, "This engagement... we have no choice but to accept it. From that day our parents made this decision, we will always be connected by a marriage bond we never even wanted."

*******

_He chuckled, holding onto his coffee as he remembered that iconic moment between the two of them. He looked up to the beautiful night sky, a smile forming on his lips._

_"That's what you said, but look at us. Only the sky connects the two of us now."_


	4. Chapter 4

**JISUNG**

I yawned as I got out of my bed, going in to the bathroom with my eyes barely opened. I grabbed my toothbrush and put on toothpaste on it. I started brushing my teeth as I look into the mirror when I suddenly noticed steam behind my back and... a naked body?

My eyes widened in realization as the shower door opened, meeting with his eyes. I stood there, dumbfounded as the two of us stare at each other.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He yelled, quickly grabbing a towel to cover himself up.

"NO, WHAT THE FUCK ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!" I yelled back, words a bit unclear with the toothbrush inside my mouth.

"THIS IS MY FUCKING BATHROOM!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! THIS BATHROOM IS CONNECTED TO MY ROOM, THIS IS MY BATHROOM!"

"WELL THIS BATHROOM IS CONNECTED TO MY ROOM TOO!"

"WELL—"

We both stopped as we see two doors on both sides, realizing our rooms are connected by this single bathroom.

He sighed, "Can you get out for now, please?"

I just nodded and made my way out with my toothbrush still in my mouth. I continued to brush my teeth as I wait for him to finish inside.

_His body looks nice tho..._

Slap.

_What the fuck are you thinking, Han Jisung?! Snap out of it!_

Soon, I heard a knock from the bathroom door as he peeked in to my room, "I'm done, you can use the bathroom now."

I nodded, "R-right."

I got in the bathroom and spit out the bubbled toothpaste I formed earlier. I washed my face and looked at the mirror to compose my thoughts.

"Why the fuck is this mansion designed like this? Did our parents did this on purpose?" I muttered to myself.

* * * * *

As I went downstairs, there he was, drinking coffee on the counter with his phone in his hand.

I cleared my throat to catch his attention, which he did. "U-um... about earlier—"

"Let's forget it. It was an accident, it's not our fault our parents had designed this mansion like this."

I nodded, "Y-yeah." We both remained silent after that, it was kinda awkward for the both of us, well not until I started talking again. "Aren't you gonna eat for breakfast?" I asked.

"I have coffee, it's enough. Besides, there's no one here to cook for us, anyway." He replied.

"Um, I can cook for us?"

He stared at me blankly for a second before bursting out laughing making me furrow my brows in annoyance. "What are you laughing at?!"

"I'm sorry, it just seems so unbelievable that you actually cook. You'd probably just burn this whole mansion if you even open the stove."

"Hey! Are you underestimating me now?!" I snapped.

"No, I'm just telling the truth. I mean, how could a Han Jisung even handle a kitchen? I bet you can't even fry an egg." He said, wiping his tears from laughing.

"Excuse me?! Fine then! I'll cook us dinner tonight!"

"Oh really? Show me your cooking skills then." He replied, a smirk formed in his lips.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I'll definitely prove you wrong."

"Oh and Jisung?"

"What?"

"Don't talk to me at school. Let's pretend like we don't know each other. I don't really want to get involved with you."

_I won't lie, but I am offended!_

"Fine! It's not like I want to talk to you either!"

_Tch, fucker._

* * * * *

"Sungie, stop playing with your food."

I rolled my eyes as I drop my chopsticks on the table, letting out a big sigh.

"What's wrong, Sungie? You don't seem fine." Seungmin asked.

"I... I'm not really hungry." I told them, lowering my head.

Felix got a hold on my tray, looking at me with doe eyes, "Can I have it then?" I nodded in return and he immediately pulled the tray towards him and stuffing in his mouth the food on the tray.

I let out another deep sigh making Seungmin turn his attention on me again. "What's wrong with you? You seem so annoyed today."

"Well you see," I started, shifting my position towards him, "My fucking fiancè is literally getting on my nerves."

"Oops— what happened now?" Seungmin curiously asked while Felix listen to us with food in his mouth.

"He underestimated me, you know?! I was considerate enough earlier to tell him that I can make breakfast for the both of us but he just laughed his ass off, saying I'd just burn the kitchen!" I snapped.

Seungmin and Felix looked at each other for a moment then later bursted out laughing. Felix almost even choked on his food.

I furrowed my brows at them, "What?! Why are you laughing?!"

Seungmin wiped a fake tear from his eye, "Well Sungie, I'm so sorry but I think we'd have to agree with your husband. You can't cook, little squirrel."

"Hey! How dare you! I can cook!" I told them.

Felix shook his head, "Nope, you'd literally burn the whole mansion if you did."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me why I'm even friends with the both of you."

"But damn, you're acting more like a wife now, huh. So Lee Minho is really topping your relationship." Seungmin said.

"Duh, do you really expect my cousin to be a bottom? He's definitely gonna top Sungie, considering he's a baby." Felix added.

"Why are you saying that like the two of us are in a relationship?!" 

"Because you _are_ in a relationship." They both said, perfectly in sync making me roll my eyes at them.

"I'll definitely show him that I can cook food for the both of us. He'll be begging on his knees for me to cook for him every single day." I muttered.

"More like begging for him not to touch the kitchen again." Felix whispered to Seungmin but I obviously heard it.

"YAH!"

They just laughed while I huff in annoyance. "Oh and get this, he even told me that I shouldn't talk to him to school 'cause he's like, ashamed of me?! Like bitch! I don't even want to associate myself with you either!"

Seungmin rested his chin on his palm, "Hm... you're saying that now but later on you'll be crying over him already."

"Ew! That's not gonna happen!"

Suddenly, series of fangirlings can be heard again as the cafeteria door opened. Oh and there he was, looking so cool with his aura. But I didn't see it, it just seemed to me that he's an annoying person that I want to remove from Earth.

I rolled my eyes as I avert my eyes from him, "Why does people even like him? He's a devil."

* * * * * 

**MINHO**

I let out a deep breath as I swing my keys in the air, walking towards the entrance door of the mansion. I inserted the key, twisting it in the lock and opening the door, only to meet with the sound of Jisung's screaming.

"AAHHHH!! NO DON'T COME HERE!"

It seemed as if he was being chased by someone... or something? I furrowed my brows as I enter inside. I peeked through the kitchen and there I saw Jisung, being chased by a... a fucking chicken?!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled.

He turned his eyes to me, "Hyung! You're home! Quick! Help me! Get this chicken away from me!"

"Why the fuck is there a chicken in this mansion?! Where did that came from?!"

"I bought it!"

"You what?!"

"I was supposed to cook it but it suddenly ran away and caused ruckus around the kitchen!"

I slammed my palm in my forehead, "Han Jisung, that's not how you're supposed to cook a chicken!"

"Then what is?! You need a chicken to cook a chicken right?!"

"You only buy the chicken meat, not the chicken itself, you idiot!"

"How am I supposed to know that?!"

I groaned in frustration as I rub my temples, letting out a deep sigh. "Okay, you block his way there while I catch him on the other side, if it comes over to you, then you catch it."

"But—"

"No buts! This chicken is gonna ruin our house in no time!"

"F-fine!"

I positioned myself to the kitchen in the counter, slowly approaching it. I eyed Jisung to get himself ready. He gulped and nodded. I readied my hands to catch the chicken as I slowly get closer to it.

"On the count of 5."

"Five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One!"

* * * * *

We watched as the truck drove away together with the chicken. I looked over to Jisung who was completely flustered making me burst out laughing.

He turned away from me, "S-stop laughing!"

"I told you, you won't last in the kitchen!" I said as I laugh my lungs out. 

He looked away from me, biting his lips as he fidget his fingers with his head lowered.

I let out a sigh in awe, grabbing his hand and heading towards the car. "W-where are we going?!" He asked.

"To the grocery store. You wanna make some dinner right? I'll teach you how to properly cook."

"I-I told you I can cook—"

"Oh shut your mouth and just come with me, okay?"

He just looked away and pouted with his brows furrowed. I chuckled, seeing his expression.

_Cute._


	5. Chapter 5

**JISUNG**

"Hm..." Minho hummed as he pushed the cart while walking with me along the grocery store.

"Uh... Hyung?" I called out.

He turned to me, "Hm?"

"What exactly are we looking for?" I asked.

He let out a chuckle, shaking his head, "You wanted chicken right?"

"Uh... yeah." I replied, slowly nodding.

"Well then, we're gonna make chicken lollipops."

"Chicken lollipops?" I repeated, tilting my head in confusion.

He nodded, "Haven't heard of it?"

"Not really..."

"Huh, understandable." He said, going back to walking and looking around the meats.

I immediately catched up to him, "What do you mean?"

"Well," He uttered, picking some packages and scanning them, "You came from a rich family so I guess all you eat are whole chicken."

"Yah!"

He chuckled, "But don't get it wrong. Chicken lollipops are very high-tier."

Still confused, I asked, "What does it taste like then? Is it sweet? Does it have flavors? Like chocolate, vanilla, strawberry—"

He cut me off as he put his finger on my lips, "I'd prefer if you just quiet yourself and follow me, hm?"

I rolled my eyes, "But I was just asking a question." I muttered.

"What was that?"

I gave him a forced smile and shook my head, "Nothing. Now lead the way sir." I told him in a sarcastic tone.

He just flashed me a smirk and continued walking. Suddenly, we stopped with a section full of meats and he started to scan around it. "Ah, there it is."

"Chicken wings? How are we gonna turn that into lollipops?"

"What did I say?"

I let out a silent sigh and reached for my mouth, doing a zipping action making him nod in return.

"Can I get 10 pieces of chicken wings please?" He asked the woman which she complied immediately.

"Okay, now we go buy the other ingredients." He said as he placed the chicken meat on the cart. He continued walking to somewhere leaving me with no choice but to just follow him.

"Flour... flour... mhm, I see it." He said, picking one package from different types of flour. "All-purpose flour."

"Um, may I ask—"

He blocked my face with his forefinger, "No questions allowed, darling."

"D-darling?!"

"Mhm, figured it would make you shut up but it seems like it won't. What else do I need to call you? Sweetheart? Honey? Baby—"

"Okay, okay, stop! I'll shut up! Geez." I stated in defeat, crossing my arms in frustration.

"Darling, do we have eggs in our house?"

"I thought you'd stop calling me that—"

"Do we?" He repeated in a stern voice.

I sighed in defeat, "Yes, we do."

"How about oil?"

"Mhm."

"And seasonings?"

"We have, I'm not sure if we have sugar though. I'll search for one—"

"Nope, that's fine. We won't be needing it anyway"

"But you said we're gonna make lollipops—"

"Shh, go find us some bread crumbs."

I rolled my eyes and walked away from him to comply with his request. After getting the bread crumbs, I went back to where we were but he was out of sight. I just sighed and tried to walk to look for him but this grocery store is too big for me to actually find him that easily.

While I was walking my way through the store, I suddenly felt someone clutching my pants. I look down only to see a little girl who seems to be on the verge of crying.

I crouched down to meet her eye level and gave her a smile, "What's wrong, little girl?"

"M-mister... mommy is missing... c-can you help me find my mommy?" She asked a she fidget her fingers with tears visible in her eyes.

I patted her gently on the head, "Oh no, don't cry." I muttered, wiping her tears with my thumb. "We will find her, okay?"

"B-but what if we don't? A-and then I'm all left alone..."

"That won't happen. We'll definitely find your mommy. Trust me, okay?"

She slowly nodded, bitting her lips, "Okay..."

* * * * *

**THIRD PERSON**

"Now where the fuck is that squirrel?" Minho muttered as he turn his head on both sides to look for Jisung.

He sighed, "Please don't tell me he got lost." He palmed his face and rubbed his temples, "How am I supposed to keep up with a husband like him when we get married?"

Suddenly, he heard a little girl's squeal, "Mommy!" He turned to the girl's direction and smiled in awe when he suddenly notices someone familiar 3 meters away from the girl, looking at them.

"Han-ah—" He called out as he recognizes the boy then stopped as he realized him looking at the little girl and her mom. A smile curved in his lips as soon as he figured the girl was with him just a moment ago. He approached the younger without the latter noticing. "That's sweet."

The younger flinched upon hearing Minho's voice behind him. "Hyung!"

"So that's why you were missing." Minho said, smirking at him.

"W-well, I couldn't find you either!"

"Did you find the bread crumbs?"

Jisung raised his hand with the crumbs, showing it to the older which the latter smiled into. "Perfect, now let's pay all these and get home."

As they arrived in the cashier, Jisung watched as every item pass through the scanning item while Minho put out his wallet.

"How much is it? I'll pay you later." Jisung stated.

Minho took a short glance at him, "No, it's fine. It's all on me."

"But—"

"No buts, darling."

The younger just groaned in defeat and complied with the older's say.

* * * * * *

"So what do we do from here?" Jisung asked.

"Okay, you go slice the chicken wings while I prepare the other ingredients, okay?" Minho replied.

"How do I slice this?"

"I thought you know how to cook?" The latter teased.

"I-I don't even know what a chicken lollipop is, how am I supposed to cook it then?!"

Minho chuckled, "Alright, alright. I'll teach you. Now, you divide the chicken it into three parts as you slice through the joints. Set aside the wingtip first. Then, you're going to have to shape it into a lollipop-like form. Since you have two parts, one of them has two bones so you're going to need to remove one bone from it. Let's start off with the mean that only has one bone in it." He stated, setting aside the other part, "Now you separate the meat from the bone by slicing it an the tip. While holding this part where you cut it, gently pushed downward while gripping the bone with your thumb until the meat slides down. And there you have it. Just repeat the same with the other one but make sure to remove the first bone."

Jisung nodded, completely understanding what the latter just said as he watched the whole procedure. "Got it."

Jisung was perfctly doing fine a he slice the chicken meat. However, at some point, he accidentally hurt his finger instead with the knife's blade causing him to let out a yelp.

Minho, who was currently preparing the stove immediately turned his attention to the younger and rushed to him out of concern.

"What happened?" Minho asked as he grab Jisung's finger.

"I... I just cut myself a little..." The younger muttered in reply.

Minho clicked his tongue and grabbed a cloth, covering the younger's finger. "Come with me, I'll treat it."

"No, it's fine. I'll just wash it—"

The older did not listen to the younger and pulled him to the living room, pushing him to sit on the couch. He went through the cabinets and got the first aid kit. He rushed back to the younger and started to treat his wound. The younger just stared at him, not knowing what to think as he watch the attractive man in front of him show so much care.

He suddenly gripped on the mattress of the couch.

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_


	6. Chapter 6

JISUNG

"There, it's done. Are you feeling better?" He asked as he looked up to me with concerned eyes.

I gulped and nodded slowly, "Y-yeah." 

He let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, now stay there and I'll handle the rest." He said, standing up from his position but then I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! I want to help."

He shook his head, "No, Han-ah. You're going to rest."

My lips curved downward turning into a pout, "But I wanna help~" I whined.

"No, I can't risk having you cut yourself again."

"Come on, it's not like it's a serious injury!"

"Still no. I should be making sure that you won't get hurt anymore." 

I just sighed in frustration and watch him walk to the kitchen as I crossed my arms.

_Will a little tease make him give in?_

I stood from my seat and peek through the kitchen only to see him dumping the chicken meat to the flour, then the egg, then the crumbs. I slowly walked towards his direction. 

"Hm... I guess you're not a bad cook then." I muttered making him flinch with the suddenness. 

"Han Jisung, go back to the living room!"

I shook my head stubbornly, "Don't want to."

"Now."

I tilted my head at him, "You know what, it makes me wonder why you're suddenly treating me like this."

He raised his brow at me, "Like what?"

My lips curved upwards into a smirk, "Like a caring husband." I whispered.

His face flustered, "What the fuck— no!"

I snorted, "Oh? Why are you flustered then?"

"Shut your mouth, Han Jisung."

"Why would I?" I then faked a gasp, "Are you, perhaps... embarrassed?"

"No, I'm not!" He defended. "And please stop saying 'husband', it's fucking creeping me out!"

I shrugged, "Not my fault. After all, what you did earlier seemed like you're a caring husband so worried for his wife."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Han Jisung. I am not acting like your husband, you're being delusional."

"Really? Prove it then."

"Han Jisung—"

"Let me help in the kitchen."

He sighed, eyeing me sternly.

"Come on! Besides, knives are finally out, now I can help without getting hurt right?"

He just rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat, "Fine. You continue what I'm doing, I'm going to prepare the oil."

"Sure~! How do I do this again?" I questioned.

"Just damp the meat in the flour, then damp it in the egg, and finally damp it to the bread crumbs." He instructed making me nod and proceed with the task.

After finishing all the other meats, he finally placed them into the hot oil and I watched in awe as I see every piece of meat turn into a crispy-like figure. After a couple of minutes, we finally finished cooking all of them. As I look back, I was surprised that the dining table was already prepared by him. And so, he placed the chicken in the middle of the table and gestured me to sit with him.

I waited for him to get his piece but he it seems like he was waiting for me to get mine first. "Go on." He said.

I gave him a smile and took one piece and tasted them. "So, they don't taste sweet after all."

He scoffed, shaking his head, "Just because they're called 'chicken lollipops' doesn't mean they taste sweet. They taste exactly like normal chicken."

"True, now what's so special about it?" I asked.

He took his piece and gave it a bite, "Well, it's one way of being creative. Besides, they're easier to eat now."

"Huh, makes sense."

Eventually, we finished eating and he just automatically started to clear the table and put the dishes on the sink.

"Hyung, I'll wash the dishes." I told him.

"No, you can't. You still have a cut on your finger."

"But it doesn't even hurt! Why are you treating me like a kid?"

"Just do as I say and go to your room or do whatever you want." He demanded.

"Well, I want to wash the dishes."

"No, Han-ah. Go. Now." 

I just rolled my eyes in response and turned my back on him, starting to walk away but then I stopped and turned back to him. "Hyung?"

"I said go—"

"Thank you."

He furrowed his brows as he turned to me, "What?"

I gave him a smile, "Thank you for tonight."

"Oh, that's nothing. I wanted something to eat for dinner anyway."

I just rolled my eyes, "Appreciate my gratitude, will you?"

"What? I'm just—"

"Blah, blah, blah. Whatever." 

"Yah, you—!"

"I'm gonna sleep, goodnight~!" I said and ran off upstairs to my room.

_Geez, what a night._

* * * * * 

"Something's wrong with him."

"Definitely."

"That is so not him. Did someone possessed him?"

"I know, I mean how can he smile like that when he was obviously with him everyday?"

I rolled my eyes as I faced them, "Why the fuck are you talking about me like I'm some abnormal human being?" I questioned, now eyeing Seungmin and Felix.

Seungmin shrugged, "It's just weird. You're smiling today. I mean, ever since you got engaged with Lee Minho, you're always frowning. But today..."

"Yeah!" Felix stated, munching on his food, "Did something happened?" He then let out a gasp, "Did you fall in love already?!"

"Wow, that fast?" Seungmin questioned.

"I knew you would fall in love with him!" Felix exclaimed.

I sighed in frustration and slammed my hand on the table, "No, I am not falling in love with him! Y'all are overreacting. I just had a good morning, is that bad?"

"Well, question is, how were you able to have a good morning when the first person you see in the morning is Lee Minho? Considering that you hate him?"

I shrugged, "Dunno, I just did."

"He's whipped." Felix stated.

"Definitely." Seungmin replied.

"I'm not!" I defended.

"Felix?" A voice suddenly said from behind.

Felix's eyes lit up as he looked past me, "Changbin-hyung!"

I turned my head only to meet with Minho who was beside a black-haired guy.

The black-haired guy smiled at Felix, "Didn't expect to see you here, freckled boy." 

Seungmin and I raised our brow at Felix in confusion and he gave us a smile in return. "He's Changbin-hyung, I met him yesterday in the arcade and we played games together!" Felix squealed.

Suddenly, Minho turned his eyes to Felix and examined him, "Felix? As in Lee Felix?"

Felix gave him a smile, "Hello again, Minho-hyung!"

Minho returned the smile to him, "Long time no see, cousin."

I was eagerly waiting for Minho to talk to me but after his conversation with Felix, he immediately told Changbin for them to get going.

"I'll see you later at the arcade?" Changbin questioned, pertaining to Felix.

Felix nodded, "Sure!"

I watched as they got further away from us, my brows furrowed.

_Did he just ignore me?!_

I huffed in annoyance and aggressively stabbed my fork on my steak making Seungmin and Felix flinch a bit at my action but I was too annoyed to give a fuck.

"W-why did he suddenly have a mood change?" Felix asked.

"He's probably mad that Minho-hyung did not talk to him." Seungmin replied.

"Oh shut up! I'm eating!" I retorted, almost yelling.

"Mhm, that's definitely it."

"Woah, the Lee Minho effect, indeed."

"I said shut up!"


	7. Chapter 7

**JISUNG**

"Sungie, you need the calm down." Seungmin said.

I flashed him a forced smile, "Hm? What do you mean? I'm completely fine!"

_Yeah, completely fine. Just... aggressively eating my steak._

"I feel bad for the steak..." Felix muttered, looking concerned at the food I'm eaing.

I rolled my eyes, "Why the fuck would you feel bad for the steak? It's fucking cooked already."

"Well, I can already feel the pain she's receiving. Poor steak..."

Seungmin turned to him and furrowed his brows, "How do you know it's a she?"

Felix blinked, "Dunno, just felt like it."

After finally finishing my steak, I grabbed my tray and stood from my seat making their attention back on me.

"Where are you going?" Seungmin asked.

"To the library." I responded bluntly.

"HUH? You? Library? Bro, you don't even study." Felix said in his Australian accent.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I felt like studying today okay!"

I then left my tray to its proper place and headed out of the cafeteria to walk my way towards the library. With so many thoughts filled in my head, I didn't even noticed the series of guys walking in the opposite direction. While I was drowning in my thoughts, I accidentally bumped into them.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

I looked up only to see the seniors, and fuck they all look so hot.

Slap.

_Okay, Han Jisung. Snap out of your gayness for now._

"I-I'm sorry."

_The fuck did I stutter?_

"Who's this?" A good-looking guy said, raising my chin up to meet with his eyes.

"Leave him alone, BX. He's a junior."

He tilted his head and smirked at me, "Hm? How could a junior look this cute?"

And that statement, literally made me blush so hard.

"Han Jisung, right?" A guy from his behind said making me slowly nod.

"Han Jisung, huh? I'm Lee Byounggon, people usually call me BX." He said, handing out his hand to me.

I stared at his hand, then back to his eyes and he nodded to gesture me to take his hand which I eventually did. He helped me stood from my position and helped me shake off the dust caught in my uniform.

"Say, why don't you hang out with me after class?"

_Damn, why is he so hot?_

"Oh god, he's flirting again."

"BX, come on. He's a junior! Don't evilize him."

BX scoffed, rolling his eyes, "I was just being friendly." He stated.

"And you're eventually gonna flirt with him every time. Jesus Christ, leave the innocent boy alone."

_Oh, so he's that typical flirty boy huh?_

"Guys! What's taking you so long?" A familiar voice yelled from behind.

"Channie-hyung! Woojin-hyung!" I squealed as soon as I recognized them.

"Oh? You know these two?" BX asked.

I nodded, "Chan-hyung and Woojin-hyung are friends of mine."

"Sungie? What are you doing with these boys?" Woojin asked.

Chan's eyes suddenly widened, eyes turning to BX and giving him a glare. "Lee Byounggon!"

"What? What did I do?!"

"Don't you dare come for Han Jisung, not my friend dude!" Chan snapped.

"Bro, he literally bumped into us. We didn't do anything wrong! I was technically helping him!" BX defended.

But then, his friend intervened, "Oh, and flirting with him."

Chan palmed his forehead and Woojin let out a sigh, "BX, I swear to god..."

"Hey! I was just inviting him for a coffee! I wasn't flirting _yet_!"

"Yet." His friend repeated.

"Well— I mean, he looks so cute and all—"

"Chan-hyung!" Another familiar voice called from the side, but that voice literally made my eyebrow twitch.

He stepped out with Changbin and the two of us made an eye contact for a moment before he turned his eyes to Chan. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hm, just picking these guys. Apparently, BX here is trying to flirt with someone again. And the thing is, he's trying to flirt with my friend!" Chan told him.

Changbin tilted his head as he examined me, "Wait, aren't you Felix's friend?"

I nodded, clicking my tongue, "The one and only."

Changbin chuckled, turning to BX, "Ah, I'm sorry to break it to you Hyung, but Han Jisung is Lee Minho's—"

Changbin wasn't able to finish his sentence as Minho kicked him in his leg to stop him from saying any further details.

_So I guess Changbin-hyung knows about me and Minho-hyung?_

Suddenly, he walked towards me and tilted his head as if he was mocking me, "This guy? Really? BX, I think your tastes are malfunctioning."

I clenched my fist in annoyance as I heard those words come out from his mouth, not to mention that aggressive tone of his.

"What's wrong? He's a cutie and that's a fact." BX said.

"Really? Where? I don't see it." He said, examining me from head to toe.

I huffed in annoyance, poking my cheeks with my tongue as I try to calm myself. I breathed out and ignored him, turning my attention to BX and flashing him a smile. "You know what? I'm definitely hanging out with you after class."

"What?" Chan and Minho both said in disbelief.

"Really?!" BX exclaimed and I nodded in return.

"There's nothing wrong with making new friends, right? I mean, it's better to be friends with a nice senior than an aggressive senior who's full of himself." I snapped, turning my eyes to Minho and giving him a stern look.

"Great! I'll meet you at the gate later then." BX said.

I flashed him another smile and nodded, "Catch you later." I said and walked pass him but stopped as soon as I was beside Minho and gave him a glare before finally walking away.

_Tch, dickhead._

* * * * *

**MINHO**

_He's literally getting on my nerves._

Changbin chuckled, making me annoyed and confused at the same time. "What's funny?"

"Your jealousy." He responded

I furrowed my brows at him, "The fuck are you saying? I'm not jealous!"

"Oh yeah? When you literally dashed out of the cafeteria as soon as you noticed Han Jisung being surrounded by a bunch of our classmates?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh please, it's just a coincidence."

"Coincidence, my ass." He said. "But you have nothing to worry about, you know? After all, you're still his husband whatever happens."

"Why the fuck are you saying that as if I have a thing on him?!" I snapped.

"Because you do. Come on, you're being oblivious. It's obvious you have a liking for the boy. I mean, it's not like it's surprising."

I raised my brow at him, "What?"

"The two of you are living under the same roof, alone. What are the chances of you falling in love with him?"

"Dude! I'm not in love with him, what are you even saying?!" I defended, gritting my teeth in annoyance.

He shrugged, "You, in denial is basically just proving my point."

I scoffed, "Yeah. You're literally being delusional."

"Sure. But keep this in mind," He stated, leaning towards my ear, "Your fiancé will be having a date with one of the school's campus crush later. I won't even be surprised if he fell in love with him. I mean, you can't just deny BX's looks."

I scoffed, "Bro, I'm definitely hotter than him. What are you even saying?"

He nodded, "Well, we can say that you're hotter than him. But Jisung said it himself, he'd rather be friends with a nice senior than an aggressive one, which he's obviously pertaining to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Look Changbin, if Jisung wants to hang out with BX then he can do so. It's not like I give a fuck."

"You're obviously so annoyed right now. May I ask why?" He said, smirking annoyingly at me.

"Oh now I can't look annoyed? Fuck this society!" I snapped and turned my back on him to walk away.

I can still hear his annoying laugh as he catch up to me, "Why are you blaming the society now?!"

"Shut your ass up, Seo Changbin!"

* * * * *

**JISUNG**

"Jisung!" He waved as soon as his eyes caught mine.

I walked towards him and gave him a smile, "Hey, Hyung."

"Let's go?" He asked as he put his hand on my shoulder making me flinch a bit on his sudden action. He noticed, immediately pulling his hand away. "Sorry, are you uncomfortable?"

"N-no, it's just—"

I was cut off as I heard someone clicking his tongue, referring to us. I turned my head to the side only to have my eyebrow twitch again in annoyance. "BX, are you sure you wanna have a date with this guy?"

BX nodded, "Yeah, what's wrong?"

He scoffed in return, "Nothing, I'm just kind of confused on why you're suddenly having bad tastes."

I clenched my fist and let out a deep breath to compose myself from snapping out.

"Bad taste? But Jisung is—"

"Hyung! Don't mind him, let's go already hm?" I interrupted, grabbing his hand and putting it around my shoulder.

"Jisung, aren't you uncomfortable—"

"Hm? Why would I be uncomfortable around you? You're such a nice person unlike someone else who acts as if he rules the fucking world." I snapped, pertaining to Minho as I tighten my grip on BX.

Minho huffed in annoyance, "Why you—!"

"Let's go, Hyung!" I interrupted and pulled him out of Minho's sight but giving him one last glare before walking out.

* * * * *

"Jisung?"

"Hm?"

"Do you... and uh... Minho have a history or something?"

I almost choked on my milkshake when he asked that question. "W-what? Of course not!"

He just chuckled and handed me a tissue, "Are you sure you're fine with milkshake? There are other sweets we can buy at this shop, you know."

"Yup, I'm perfectly fine." I assured.

"You sure? You don't want a donut or cheesecake—"

"Wait, cheesecake?!"

"Yeah, they sell cheesecake here."

My eyes lit up, "I'm definitely buying that."

He giggled, "So you do want something else."

"Well, I didn't know they had cheesecake."

He nodded, "Sure, I'll buy it for you. Wait for me here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I invited you to this date after all."

I nodded excitedly and he went to the counter to order the cheesecake while I wait for him in our table. Suddenly, I felt my phone buzz.

 **UNKNOWN**  
Where the fuck are you?

I furrowed my brows in confusion as I read the message, debating within myself whether I should answer or not but I eventually did.

 **JISUNG**  
Um... wrong send?

 **UNKNOWN**  
No shit this is Minho

 **JISUNG**  
Oh, what do you need?

 **MINHO**  
Why aren't you home yet? It's getting late.

I scoffed in disbelief as I read the message.

"This fucker is now asking me this when he literally showed me such attitude earlier?"

 **JISUNG**  
Hyung, it's like 7 pm. That's too early.

 **MINHO**  
No, that's late. Now get back here.

 **JISUNG**  
I'm sorry but I can't just leave BX when he personally invited me to this date.

 **MINHO**  
Oh wow so you're acting like his boyfriend now.

 **JISUNG**  
No fuck I'm being polite!

 **MINHO**  
Oh yeah sure. You were literally enjoying his company earlier as if you're in love with him.

I huffed in annoyance, "Unbelievable." I uttered and slammed my phone down to my table, not daring to read any more messages coming from him. I can hear my phone buzzing all over again but I ignored it. I can't deal with his arrogance now, not when I'm about to eat my cheesecake.

"Here it is!" BX asked as he put down the cheesecake on our table. But then he noticed my gloominess, "You okay?"

I let out a deep sigh and ran my head through my hair, "Yeah." I said, pulling the plate towards my direction and stabbing aggressively on the cheesecake. "I'm definitely fine."

He chuckled, "You expect me to believe you when you're acting like that?"

"Well you see," I uttered, putting into my mouth the cheesecake, "There's this person that annoys me so much. Like one time he's nice and sweet and all then later on he's gonna be mean then next he's gonna be mad like dude! What the fuck am I supposed to do with you?!"

"Seems like a hard situation, huh."

"It _is_ a hard situation!" I snapped as I look into his eyes. Then I fell silent, completely embarrassed by my reaction. "S-sorry."

He just bursted out laughing making me confused all of a sudden. "What's so funny?"

He wiped a fake tear from his eye, "Nothing, I just love how bold you are when you get mad. You don't even look scary. In fact, you look like a mad cute little squirrel!"

"S-stop!"

"Oh, and do you really eat like that?" He questioned.

"Like what?"

"Stuffing the food on your cheeks."

"Y-yeah, are you bothered?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. In fact, I really think it's cute."

I felt my face heated as I hear his statement. I lowered my head and continued eating the cheesecake.

"But this cheesecake is literally delicious though." I said in a-matter-of-fact statement.

He gave me a smile, "I can take you here again if you want."

My eyes lit up in excitement, "Really?"

He nodded, "Of course. Just tell me if you want to have a date with me again. Because I'm definitely not gonna turn down a date from someone as cute as you."

I chuckled, "Hyung, your friends are not wrong. You really are a flirt. I'm sure you've already said that to a lot of other people before."

"Hey! You didn't need to point that out! But seriously speaking though, you're kind of different from the other people I've taken out."

I tilted my head, "How so?"

"Dunno, maybe because you're honest? People don't tend to show their aggressive side when they go out with me but you... you didn't even hesitate to snap out earlier."

"Well— I'm sorry."

"No, no! Don't apologize, I really find it interesting."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Really." He confirmed. He then turned his eyes at my phone, "Oh and Jisung? Your phone has been buzzing ever since I returned here."

I just rolled my eyes and continued eating my cheesecake.

"Don't mind it, it's probably just an ad notification."


	8. Chapter 8

**JISUNG**

_The lights are on, he must still be awake._

I sighed as I stood in front of the mansion. I took out my keys from the pocket and inserted it in the lock, slowly turning it to unlock the door.

I slowly opened the door and peeked inside, I don't see him anywhere. He's probably in his room. I let out a sigh of relief and stepped my foot inside. I slowly closed the door from my behind to prevent any noise but then-

"You're late."

I flinched as soon as I noticed him leaning against the wall just beside the door. "W-why are you still awake?"

"Doesn't matter." He stated, walking closer to me. "Why weren't you answering my texts?"

I looked away from his eyes, "I-I didn't noticed."

He scoffed, "Making excuses now, aren't we? What, you didn't noticed because you were too busy flirting with your date?"

I felt myself enrage, "Hyung!"

"What? It's true, isn't it? Ha, I knew it. You're just like anybody else. Typical people who flirts around with anyone just because—"

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I yelled as I clenched my fist in anger, "First, you humilihate me in front if the seniors, second, you get mad at me for going to a date with BX, then now you're saying those words like I'm some slut! I didn't even do anything to you and yet you're treating me like this!"

I can see his eyes widened as I snapped. He probably wasn't expecting me to shout so suddenly. I can't help it, he's just being so unreasonable.

"Han-ah—"

"I'm going to sleep, I'm tired." I stated, cutting him off as I walk past him and made my way upstairs to my own room.

I flopped myself down to my bed and stared at my ceiling. I grabbed a pillow, covered my face and screamed my lungs out. Today was just a really long day and my head is fucking hurting because of him. 

I tried to calm myself as I take a deep breath. I shut my eyes and concentrated on my breathing, trying to relax my nerves. Not so long after, I just felt myself getting drowsier until I drifted myself into sleep.

* * * * *

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder after putting on my school shoes. I went out of my room and headed downstairs. As soon as I stepped my foot on the first floor, I walked slowly just for him to not notice me leaving. I'm not really in the mood to see him especially when the day just started.

Just when I thought I succeeded, I heard his voice from behind.

"Han-ah"

I slouched my shoulders and turned to him with a fake smile, "Hyung, hi! I didn't see you there I was gonna—"

"Let's eat, I cooked us breakfast." He said, gesturing me to the dining room.

"I—uh... I'm not hungry—" But then my stomach started to growl. 

_Ugh, really now?_

"Yeah, you're _definitely_ not hungry." He said, giving me a smirk before heading towards the dining room.

I sighed in defeat and dropped my bag on the floor before following him to the dining room. Not gonna lie tho, but the smell of the food was just luring me in and I'm kinda thankful I didn't leave.

There were two plates placed on the table. Each one had waffles in it and some two fried eggs on the side of the plate. On the middle of the table were different types of fruits and toppings that can be placed on the waffle.

_Oh god, this is heaven._

I gulped and slowly sat down on my seat, facing his direction. The atmosphere between us was kinda awkward, stealing glances at each other only to look away once our eyes meet.

He cleared his throat to break the silence, "What are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna eat?"

"R-right." I stuttered out and reached for the sliced strawberries, putting them around my waffles and grabbing the chocolate syrup to drizzle it over the food. I sliced a little piece and stabbed it in my fork. As I placed it in my mouth, my eyes widened as such bliss take over me.

"This is actually really good!" I accidentally exclaimed out of amazement. I immediately covered my mouth as I realized what I did which only left him to let out a chuckle. I cleared my throat and continued eating, faster than I usually do. I can't help it, the flavor is just perfect.

"Oh? I thought you weren't hungry?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, this is food we're talking about." I replied leaving him to chuckle again.

"Han-ah." He called out.

"Hm?" I hummed, food still in my mouth.

"About last night..."

I stopped chewing and turned my eyes to him. I swallowed the food in my mouth immediately making me choke. He immediately poured water onto a glass and handed it to me. I drank it all in one go and let out a deep breath as I calmed my nerves. 

"You okay?"

I nodded, "Y-yeah."

"Look, about last night..." He paused, as if he was debating within himself whether he should continue his words or not. He let out a deep breath, "I apologize."

"What?"

"For being too harsh. Not only last night, at school as well."

A smile curved up into my lips, "It's fine."

He raised his brow at me, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I mean, you apologized so no problem."

"But— isn't that too quick?" He questioned.

I shrugged, "You seemed sincere." I then raised my brow at him, "Aren't you?"

"No, no, I am."

"See? Then it's fine."

He blinked a few times and nodded, "Okay then..."

"I have question though." I uttered making him turn his eyes on me and raised his brow. "Why were you acting like that? Did you have a bad day or something?"

He cleared his throat, "Yeah, something like that."

"Oh, okay then." I didn't bother to ask further questions because knowing him, he'd probably just tell me to mind my own business.

"Look, maybe we can actually plan this out." He stated making me furrow my brows in confusion.

"Plan what exactly?" I asked.

"This whole arrangement." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I put food into my mouth and chewed on it slowly

"To get out of this mess, I mean."

"Ohhh. But didn't you say it was impossible?"

He shrugged, "Well, we can try. Who knows what will happen right?"

"Wow, what happened to you sir? What did you eat to get that kind of mindset when you were literally just telling me off last time?" I teased.

He chuckled, "I just realized that if we teamed up, then maybe we can convince our parents to cancel this whole arrangement."

"Told you."

"So... are you in?"

I chuckled, "Are you kidding? Of course I am!"

He gave me a smile, "Perfect."

"But first, you gotta stop bullying me." I told him.

He let out a low chuckle, "I will."

"You gotta be nice too."

"Sure thing."

"Lastly, don't even dare to make me cry. Because I swear, I suck at holding back my tears."

"Huh, that's not surprising anyway. Sure, I won't."

"You promise?" I asked, taking out my pinky finger.

He raised his brow at me as he eyed my pinky, "That's kinda childish but... sure, I promise." He stated, interlocking his finger with mine. 

A smile curved into my lips as I stare at our interlocked fingers. "Oh wait." I said, untangling our fingers and heading towards my bag to get my phone before heading back to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need proof."

He raised his brow in confusion, "What proof?"

"Of this promise." I told him and interlocked our fingers again. I used my left hand to open the camera of my phone making him more confused.

"You're going to capture this moment as proof?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yup." I said, clicking the shutter button as I point the camera to our interlocked fingers.

"You're weird."

I just gave him a smile as I let go of our fingers, "Call me what you want. I'm keeping this picture as an evidence when you even try to be mean to me."

He just scoffed and shook his head, "Sure, whatever."

*******

_A smile curved into his lips as he stared at the framed photo of their interlocked fingers. He caressed the glass frame, reminiscing that specific moment of the two of them. A feeling of yearning crawled inside him, yearning to be with him again._

_"This is where it started. A simple promise was made... only to be broken in the end."_


	9. Chapter 9

**JISUNG**

"Minho-hyunggg!!!" 

He froze on his spot, I could already see his eyebrow twitching as he heard my voice. He turned to me with an annoyed expression, "What?!"

I gave him a smile as I walked towards him, "Hm? Are you mad? But you literally promised—"

He huffed in annoyance and gave out a forced smile, "No I'm not. Now, what do you want? Make it quick please."

"Nothing, just trying to get used to the fact that we're finally not gonna act strangers on school from now on!" I squealed in excitement.

"Look, I know we had a deal that we'll team up to cancel the arrangement. But can we like... not associate with each other at school?"

I shook my head, "Nope!"

"Han-ah!" He pleaded.

I stuck my tongue on him, "Nuh-uh-uh." I stated, then grabbing his arm afterwards. "Come on, let's walk to school together!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

And so I dragged him inside the campus, with my hand on his arm. He's obviously being forced by me right now but who cares? I'm literally enjoying this.

People's eyes are on us, whispering can be heard. Isn't this the typical cliché scene in movies? Wow, so these scenes actually happens in real life. What's next? Girls bullying me?

"Han-ah, my room is just around here. Can you let go of me now, please?" He asked.

"Hm? Where?" I said, looking around, "I'll drop you off at your class!" I offered.

"No! Just— I'll go by myself!"

"Oh come on, don't be such a shy boy now okay?" I teased.

"I'm not! Just—"

"Jisung?" We stopped as we heard a familiar voice calling out my name.

We turned our heads to that specific direction and met with the eyes of BX. "Gonnie-hyung! Hello!" I greeted.

He looked over to me, then to Minho, then back to me again. "You... the two of you are close?" He asked, pertaining to me and Minho.

"Hm?" I uttered, until I realized he was referring to Minho, "Oh. Well, we kinda coincidentally met this morning while I was on my way to school so..."

He gave me a smile, "That's great then! You're making more senior friends now, aren't you?" He said, patting my head and giving a ruffle to my hair.

I nodded, "Thank you, Hyung!"

"Are you here to drop Minho to his class?" He questioned, making me nod.

"Yup!"

"Okay then, I'll walk you to your class." He offered.

"Really?" I asked with my eyes lit up.

He nodded, "Mhm." He replied, reaching out his hand for me to take.

A smile curved into my lips, as I reach my hand onto his, "Sure—"

"No need." Minho interrupted, grabbing my arm before my hand can even touch BX's. I turned my head to Minho in confusion but he was just giving BX some questionable looks. "I'll walk him there."

I tilted my head in confusion, "But you said—"

"Come on, Han-ah." He interrupted again, bringing his hand on mine and holding it tightly as we walk away.

"I thought you didn't want to associate with me at school?" I asked as I turned my eyes on him.

But he didn't bother to look back and walked straight ahead, "Shut up."

* * * * * 

"Jisung!"

"Gonnie-hyung?"

He gave me a smile, "Want to go to that sweets shop again?" He asked.

My eyes lit up, "Really?!"

"Yeah, I can treat you again if you want." He said.

"Oh my god, I'm in—"

But then again, I was interrupted. "Han-ah, Felix told me to tell you to meet up with him at the cafeteria today."

I furrowed my brows at him, "Felix did?"

Minho nodded, "Yeah. You should probably hurry up, he's kinda getting impatient."

I sighed and turned to BX once again, "Hyung, I'm sorry. It seems like I can't hang out with you today."

He gave me a reassuring smile in return, "No worries! We can always go there anytime."

I nodded and proceeded to make my way on the cafeteria with Minho following me. I furrowed my brows in confusion as I think about why he was following me in the first place. I stopped walking and turned to him, "Why are you following me?"

"Sike." He uttered.

"What?"

"Felix is actually not really waiting for you in the cafeteria."

"What?!"

"Felix told me nothing at all."

"Hyung you— I even refused Gonnie-hyung just because of you! Are you insane?!"

He shrugged, "Oops, I'm sorry then."

I clenched my fist in anger, "You—! Ugh, whatever! I'm going back to Gonnie-hyung!" I said, walking past him in a fast pace when he suddenly grabbed my arm to stop me. "What?!" I groaned.

"I don't want you to go on a date with him."

My eyes widened for a moment, "W-what?"

He cleared his throat, looking away from my eyes, "I mean— we need to talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"Our plan."

"Plan?"

"In convincing our parents to cancel the marriage." He stated.

"Oh."

Silence.

I let out a deep breath, "Okay then."

* * * * *

"What if we just tell them straight out that we don't want to get married with each other?" I suggested, then suddenly earning a flick on my forehead.

"Dumbass, they'll literally reject that."

I sighed, slumping my shoulders, "Then what should we do?"

"Hm..." He hummed, tapping his pen on his chin as he think, "What about..."

"What?"

"Hey, we're gonna have a family gathering soon right?" He asked.

I nodded slowly, "I think so, just so they can monitor us I think?"

"I see."

"Why? You have any ideas?"

"I'm thinking..." He muttered, "What if we pretend that we're in love?"

I raised my brow at him, "Huh?! How is that even gonna help our situation?"

"Well you see, if our parents thought that we're in love then they're gonna have peace for themselves, right?"

"Your point?" I asked.

"We show them that we're in love with each other for every family gathering that we have until they believe us."

"I don't get it, won't that only make the situation worse?" 

"Well, once they believe that we're in love. Then we'll pretend that we suddenly had some relationship problems and then..."

"We're gonna break up!" I finished as soon as I got his point.

"Exactly."

"That's actually so intellectual." I said.

"If they see us encountering relationship problems such as trust issues then their conscience might eat them up." He stated.

"Then they'll realize they can't handle seeing their sons getting hurt right? Then they'll finally decide to cancel the marriage!" I continued.

"Mhm."

I nodded, "Yeah, let's definitely do that."

"Deal?" He asked, reaching out his hand to me.

I gave him a smile and took his hand, "Deal." 

"Perfect."

"But I have a request." I stated.

"Hm? What is it?"

I sighed, crossing my arms, "Can you at least act friendly with me? Or can we at least pretend that we're friends until this shit is over? Look, it's really hard to make this work if we don't get along with each other. I know we probably hate each other's guts. But please, just for the sake of cancelling this engagement. At least, let's get along with each other."

"Well..."

"I just hate it when you suddenly act so immature in our school. Especially in front of BX! Like dude, what's your problem?"

His brows furrowed, his eyes looking away from mine, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you perfectly know what I'm talking about, Minho-hyung."

He rolled his eyes, "No I don't." He said stubbornly and got up from his seat, walking past me. 

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm gonna make us dinner."

"What?"

"You said you want us to get along right?"

"Oh... right."

A chuckle came out from my mouth as I watch him enter the kitchen.

_So, it can actually be easy to cooperate with him huh._


	10. Chapter 10

**JISUNG**

"What's for breakfast?"

He flinched as soon as he felt my presence behind him, letting him to sigh afterwards as he continue to dry the eggs on the pan, "Omelette."

"Oooh~ I love omelettes!" I squealed.

"Simple but perfect for breakfast." He stated.

"Oh, and can you add extra cheese on my omelette?" I requested and he turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoever said I'm making you omelette?" He asked.

"Yah! You should! If you won't, how am I going to eat?!"

He shrugged, "Cook for yourself?"

"But you saw it yourself! I can't cook!"

He scoffed, "So you admit, huh?"

"Yes, now make me some omelette!" I demanded.

"Hm... dunno. What will I get in return?"

"Wha— I don't know! What do you want anyway?!"

"A kiss."

"Fine— wait what?" I looked at him with a confused expression but his eyes were too focused on the pan.

He then turned to me and met my eyes, curving his lips into a smirk, "A kiss."

I cleared my throat and looked away from him, "If you're thinking of teasing me again, it's not gonna work." I told him.

He shifted his body towards me and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed, "Nope, I'm serious. A kiss is what I want in return."

I scoffed, still not believing what he was saying, "Sure then."

He smirked, suddenly grabbing my arm and turning me to switch our positions. He was holding my hands firmly against the counter, eyeing me deeply with an annoying smirk on his face. "I'll take what's mine then."

"W-what?"

He put his finger on my chin and lifted my chin up to meet with his eyes. I gulped and closed my eyes, waiting for our lips to touch.

But it never happened. I opened my eyes only to see him laughing out loud as he lean his body against table. "You should've seen your face!" He said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

I felt my face getting flustered. I looked down in embarrassment and clenched my fist. I looked back to him and gave him a stern glare, "You fucking idiot." I said in a low voice.

He stopped laughing and blinked as he look into my eye, "W-wait— y-you're actually not mad right?"

I scoffed, slowly walking closer to him, "How dare you..." He stepped back, "Trick me..."

"H-Han-ah?"

"Like that... YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Oh shit!" He cursed, immediately turning his back and running away making me chase him.

"Come back here, you stupid motherfucker!" I yelled.

He laughed, "Catch me if you can!"

"You—!" I used all my strength and ran as fast as I could until I finally caught him. I pushed him, making him fall on the floor and hovered over him, I clenched my fists and raised it up in the air, ready to punched him. I used full force and threw my fist on him but he blocked it with his left hand.

"Oops, guess you missed your hit." He said making me grit my teeth in annoyance. He pulled my fist making me lose my balance, resulting to our bodies completely closing the gap between us. Our faces were inches away, I could even feel his breath already. He smirked, "So? What's your next move, darling?"

I immediately pulled myself away from him and stood from my face. I could already feel my face getting redder and redder. "W-whatever! I don't want your omelette anymore! I'm gonna eat outside instead!" I yelled and went back to the kitchen to grab my bag before walking out of the mansion.

_Fucker._

* * * * *

"Han-ah."

"Get the fuck out of here."

Seungmin, Felix, and Changbin exchanged glances before looking back at us alternatively in confused expressions.

"Did you two have a lovers' quarrel?" Changbin questioned.

"We did not and we are not lovers." I stated.

Minho chuckled and took a seat next to me. He leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "Are you still embarrassed?"

I immediately moved away from him, "I-I'm not!"

He bursted into laughter again, "Look at you, getting all flustered again!"

I rolled my eyes, "Get out of here. Now." I demanded in a rather stern voice.

He rested his face on his palm and eyed me in a teasing manner, "Don't want to. I just wanna spend some time with my fiancé, is that wrong?"

_Why the fuck did he have a sudden change of attitude?_

"Ooh~ are you two finally falling in love?" Felix teased.

"No, we are not!" I quickly defended.

"I've seen these scene numerous times before. You know those cliché love stories wherein enemies fall in love with each other?" Seungmin said.

"Well, Kim Seungmin, this is reality and that is fiction. See the difference?" I told him.

"It does happen in reality too, though." Changbin stated.

"Well, not for us!"

Seungmin chuckled, standing up from his seat, "You two are funny. I can already predict that the two of you are gonna fall in love sooner or later. I would love to watch that happen." He said, turning his back away from us. "Well then, I'll get going. I don't wanna be a fifth wheel here."

"Fifth wheel?" Felix questioned. "But there's literally only one couple here."

Changbin turned to Minho and Jisung and let out a low chuckle. He turned his eye to Felix and gave him a smile, "Felix, wanna go on a date with me on the arcade today?"

"Sure!" Felix immediately complied and stood from his seat. "Sungie, we'll go ahead!" He said, waving his hand at us before walking away with Changbin.

_Great, now the two of us are left alone._

"What the hell were you doing just now?" I asked in a rather annoyed tone.

He chuckled, "What? We're supposed to act as lovers right?"

I rolled my eyes, "My friends literally know that you and I hate each other and I assume that Changbin-hyung knows too."

He shrugged, "Maybe."

I groaned, "You're unbelievable. First, you embarrass me early in the morning, second—"

"Jisung!" I was interrupted as I heard a familiar voice from behind. Both of us turn our heads only to meet with the eyes of BX.

My eyes lit up as soon as our eyes met, "Gonnie-hyung!"

He turned to Minho, then back to me and gave me a smile. "I can see that the two of you are getting closer, huh?"

I glanced to Minho's direction and made a disgusting face, "Not really, he's—"

Minho had cut me off as he put his arms around my shoulder, "Yeah, we sure are."

BX gave us a smile, "That's great then! I was literally worried that the two of you might not like each other. I don't think I'll be able to handle that, especially that the two of you are close to me, especially Jisung." He stated, giving me a warmer smile.

Minho tightened his grip on mine, "Don't worry. Han-ah and I are much closer than you think."

BX had a confused expression on his face as he looked at Minho but decided to shrug it off and turned to me again, "So Jisung, shall we?" He said, taking a glance at Minho for a bit to give him a smirk.

Minho raised his brow, "What?"

"Oh, didn't Jisung tell you?" BX said, smirking at Minho, "Jisung and I are going on a date today."

Minho turned to me and gave me a glare, "You are?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes and removed Minho's arms around my shoulder, "Yes we are. Now if you'll excuse us—"

"No." Minho stated.

BX raised his brow, "What?"

Minho grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly, "You already had a date with him the other day. Han-ah and I will be going out for today."

BX smirked, "No you're not. He and I had already planned this date. He's going with me." He stated, grabbing my left hand and pulling me away from Minho.

Minho once again grabbed my right hand and pulled me towards him, "He's going with me, and that's final."

BX grabbed my left hand again and pulled me away from Minho, "No, he's going with me."

It kept on going like that until eventually I got annoyed. "Aish! Stop it, you two!" I snapped, making them stop with their hands on mine. I sighed, "Let's just go together as three, shall we?"

"Han-ah."

"Jisung."

They even said my name at the same time making me let out another sigh. I gave them a smile, "Look, the two of you are close, I'm close with the both of you, so let's all just get along, hm?"

They shot each other another glare and looked away, "Fine."

* * * * *

**SEUNGMIN**

I walked back to the classroom to grab my books that I left earlier. However, as soon as I entered I saw a rather familiar figure, sitting at the back and staring outside the window with a gloomy expression on his face.

"Hwang Hyunjin?"

He turned to me and his eyes lit up with a smile curving on his face, "Seungmin—!" But then his smile faded. He let out a sigh and turned back to the window, "Never mind. You're probably just here to grab your books or some stuff you left here."

I tilted my head in confusion. This is a first for me, seeing Hyunjin like this. He's usually all smiley and flirty whenever he sees me.

I walked past my seat and walked slowly towards him, "Hyunjin?"

"What?" He said in a rather whiny voice, not even daring to face me.

I cleared my throat, "Not to be annoying or anything but... are you okay?"

"Why do you even care? You despise me right?"

"Well— uh... I'm the class president after all. So I guess I'm kinda responsible for my classmates?"

He stayed silent for a moment, as if he was debating whether he should tell me something or not. "Life just sucks for me."

"What?"

_Why would life suck for Hwang Hyunjin? Literally every girl is in love with him. He's popular within the campus, so why would he find life uninteresting?_

He sighed, "Nothing. Just— don't mind me."

I pulled the chair in front of him and sat on it, resting my elbow on his table with my face resting on my palm as I eye him, "I'm a good listener, you know."

He stared at me for a while then looked back to the window again, "You won't understand. Why would you? You're Kim Seungmin, the person who had always misunderstood me."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You see, people like you tend to view me as that typical popular guy who loves to play with girls' feelings, a playboy, to be exact. When in fact, I'm far from being that guy. Yes, I guess I can admit I am popular around the campus, but it's not like I like it, you know? I'm just a normal person, Seungmin. A normal person who also wants to have his own friends."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Friends? You have many friends, what do you mean?"

He chuckled, "Friends, huh." He muttered.

"Hyunjin?"

"Seungmin-ah, have you ever experienced being used?"

"What?"

"I'm sure you haven't. You're an intellectual being, after all."

"What—"

"You see, all I wanted was to have friends. And so I let people come into my life... only to find out they were only using me because of my wealth and popularity."

"Hyunjin..."

He turned to me and gave me a smirk, "Guess you haven't seen this side of me before, have you?"

"Well..."

He let out a low chuckle, "It happens every time, I always choose to stay at classroom even after classes. Just to kill time and rest my thoughts."

"I-I see..."

"You probably won't understand what I'm feeling. After all, you have true friends by your side." He then stood up from his seat, "Oh, and are you aware that my feelings for you are actually genuine?"

"W-why the sudden—"

He patted my head, "And just so you know, I won't stop flirting with you either. Not until you're mine." He stated with a wink before walking past me.

I watched as he walk towards the door. But before he could even exit, I called him out, "Hyunjin!"

He stopped and turned back to me, "Hm?"

"You know, I... I can actually be your... uh... friend?"

He stared at me and blinked for a few times. His eyes widened in realization, "R-really?!" He exclaimed, walking back towards me and grabbing me by the shoulders, "Are you serious?!"

_Oh god, I think I made the wrong decision._

"Well—" I stopped and looked outside the window, spotting Jisung who was with Minho and BX, walking outside the campus. Jisung was on the middle of the two, and I can't help but notice Minho and BX glaring at each other as they walk. "Yeah, but only if you work with me." I continued.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get close to you!"

I smirked, "I see. Well then..."

"Let the fun begin."


	11. Chapter 11

**THIRD PERSON**

"Man, this cheesecake is really delicious!" Jisung squealed as he ate the cheesecake from his fork, smiling brightly as he tasted the flavor.

BX was smiling at the sight of the younger. He rested his face on his palm and said, "You really love cheesecakes, don't you?"

Meanwhile, Minho was furrowing his brows. "You like cheesecakes?"

"Yup! They're delicious~!" Jisung exclaimed.

BX smirked as he turned to Minho, "Hm, so you don't know that Jisung like cheesecakes, huh."

Minho gave him a glare in return, "And so? What are you trying to imply?"

The latter shrugged, "Nothing, just realizing that you might not know Jisung as much as I do. Well, that's not a surprise. After all, you've only been close not too long ago."

 _Bitch, you thought._ was the only thing in Minho's mind as BX said those words.

"Hm, I see. Assuming everything now, huh?" Minho retorted.

"Why? Is it wrong to assume such things?" BX said, and soon after, the two were caught in a glaring battle.

Jisung stopped biting onto his cheesecake as he felt the sudden tension between two people beside him. He examined them as they glare at each other, as if they were shooting daggers on each other's eyes. He felt awkward at that moment, shifting his body backward comfortably as their glaring contest gets more intense, face getting closer to each other. Suddenly, Jisung lets out a chuckle making both guys turn to his direction and give him a confused expression.

"Just kiss, will you?" Jisung joked. "You two are like those typical people who hate each other then next thing you know, you're making out."

"Gross!" Both of them said in disgust.

Jisung laughed, "See? You're in sync! I won't be even surprised if the two of you fall in love with each other." He stated, finally taking another bite at his cheesecake.

Suddenly, he felt a finger on his chin. His face was lifted up, only to meet with the eyes of BX, "Jisung, you got it all wrong. It's you who I'm gonna fall in love with." BX stated in his flirtatious, princely way.

But then, BX's hands were slapped away by Minho's fork, causing BX to yelp. "Ow! What the fuck, dude?!"

"Stop evilizing him." Minho told him.

"I'm not—"

"Oh come on, stop the immature argument already!" Jisung said. "Ha! A claw machine!" He squealed as soon as he caught sight of the claw machines outside the sweets shop.

"You wanna try that?" Minho asked.

"Yeah! I always get excited whenever I see claw machines!"

BX let out a confident scoff, "Really? That's fine then, I'll be sure to get you one of the stuffed toys in there. Come on!" He said, grabbing the hand of the younger to pull him out but then he was stopped when Minho grabbed the other hand of Jisung.

"Who told you to take Jisung?" Minho asked in a low tone, shooting daggers at BX.

"Hm? What's wrong with taking Jisung? It's not like you own him."

"You don't know anything—"

Jisung sighed, gathering his strength to be the one to get out of the two boys' grip. "Like I said, stop your useless argument! If you're gonna argue, at least let me out of it. I'm gonna get my stuffed toy myself." Jisung retorted, completely past them.

Minho clicked his tongue, "This is all your fault."

"No, you."

The two boys immediately ran up to Jisung who was already on his way to the claw machine. Before he could even get his hand on the joystick, Minho pulled him away.

"What—"

"I'll get one for you." Minho said, giving a wink at Jisung. "So, which one would you like?"

"The squirrel one!"

Minho chuckled, "I see, you want to get yourself out of that machine then."

"Hey!"

Minho did is first try, but he failed, making BX laugh at him. "You clearly suck at this, I'll show you what an expert can do." BX stated, getting a hold on the joystick on the claw machine beside Minho. He did his turn, but he failed as well. The two kept on inserting coins to try again but they just keep on failing as well.

"What the fuck is wrong with this machine?" BX said in an annoyed tone as he kept on trying to get the squirrel stuffed toy.

"Fuck it. I'll just buy the whole machine!" Minho stated stubbornly.

Jisung chuckled behind them, "There's no need."

The two looked back to the direction of the younger, their eyes widening as they saw Jisung holding the squirrel stuffed toy he wanted.

"W-where did you get that?" Minho asked.

Jisung sighed, "You both suck at this, I only got it in one try you know."

"What?! Impossible."

Jisung chuckled and looked at the sky, noticing that it was getting dark already. "Anyway, I think we should all go home. It's getting late." Jisung stated.

"Yeah. I'll drive you home, Jisung." BX said.

Minho gulped as he remembered that he and Jisung lives together. No one knows except their friends that the two of them sleeps under the same roof so having BX discovering Jisung's house would be dangerous for them.

"No, I will." Minho said.

Before the two could even get into another argument, Jisung stepped into the conversation. "Why don't the both of you take—" Minho nudged Jisung before he could even finish his sentence and leaned closer to his ear, making sure the position was not obvious for BX to be suspicious.

"Idiot, don't forget that we live under the same roof." Minho whispered.

Jisung's eyes widened in realization. "U-uh, Gonnie-hyung! I think it will be more convenient if Minho-hyung takes me home instead."

"What?"

"Y-you see, our houses are really close to each other. So I think it will be better for him to take me home instead."

"Oh, I see." Minho shot BX a confident, annoying smile but the latter just decided to shrug it off. "Well then, be safe on your way home, Jisung." He stated, giving the younger a warm smile.

Jisung nodded, "Sure, you too! Be safe on your way home!"

BX gave Jisung a final wave and turned his back to walk away. Jisung sighed in relief as he watched his figure fade. "That was close."

"All because of you, idiot."

"Yah! No need to point that out!"

"I-d-i-o-t."

Jisung was on the verge of getting mad but he just wanted to go home at that moment, "Whatever, let's just go home."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Oh, and could you cook dinner for us?" Jisung asked, giving the latter some puppy eyes.

Minho immediately blocked Jisung's face with his hand as he cringed, "Stop that, you're not cute."

"You didn't have to do that to my handsome face!"

"Oh shut it."

"So, will you cook dinner?"

"If you keep on nagging, I won't."

"What?! Come on~"

"Okay them I won't cook dinner."

"Hyung!"

"Just kidding."

* * * * *

"Hyung~ can you hurry up? I'm hungry~" Jisung whined as he stubbornly roll his head on the table.

"One more complain, Han Jisung, and I won't be cooking for you." Minho stated, pointing his spatula on the younger.

Jisung just groaned and behaved himself, he couldn't risk not getting food today, he was just too hungry. Minho continued on mixing the soup with his right hand and his left hand reaching out to the bowl of strawberry just to take a piece and take it into his mouth.

"Hyung." He called out.

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow's the day, right?"

"Yeah."

"We're finally meeting having that family gathering."

"Mhm."

Silence.

"Hey, aren't you nervous? Why do you seem so calm?" The younger asked.

"Why? Is there something I should be worried for?" Minho replied as he continues cooking their dinner.

"It's just... we're finally setting out our plan right? Tomorrow?"

"Oh." Minho uttered, stopping what he's doing for a moment. "Right." He said, then continued to do what he was doing.

"Hyung!"

"What?"

"Can you take me seriously please?"

"Han-ah, I don't get what you're talking about." He said, grabbing another strawberry and eating it. "But hey, these strawberries are hella good."

Jisung sighed, "W-well... you see, we're supposed to act as a couple right? I mean, like real lovers?"

"Yup."

"T-then, shouldn't we set out a plan on how we're going to do it?"

"Hm? Why should we?" The older asked as he chew another strawberry on his mouth.

"W-well, we clearly hate each other. How much more if we act as a real couple tomorrow?"

Minho hummed in return, "So that's what you're worried at."

"Y-yeah! Aren't you?"

"If that's what you're worried at, then that's no problem for us." Minho stated, setting aside the ladle he was just holding.

"Huh? Why? We should at least practice right—"

Before the younger could even finish his sentence, he was cut off with a strawberry on his lips. However, he felt his world stop as he saw the older's face just inches away from him, soon realizing that the only gap separating the two of them was the strawberry. Minho leaned even closer to feed the strawberry to the younger, their lips touching as Minho bite on it to separate the fruit.

"Like I said, you don't have to worry at all."

Jisung's eyes were widened, his body not moving with the previous actions of the latter. He slowly bring his hand to his lips as he try to process his thoughts.

_Our lips..._ _just_ _touched._


	12. Chapter 12

**THIRD PERSON**

"Han Jisung!"

"Wait! I'm almost done!"

Minho sighed, palming his face in frustration. The two of them agreed to wake up at 7 am, so they could prepare earlier for the family gathering later. They did wake up at 7 am, but just when Minho thought the younger was already preparing in his room, he was just actually watching netflix since he woke up. And now, it's 11 am and they're supposed to have lunch with their parents at exactly 12:00 but they're still at their mansion.

Jisung hurried himself downstairs as soon as he got out of his room. His hair was still messy, a tiny bit of hair was popping out of his head. He looked onto Minho's eyes and gave him a shy smile, "U-uh... let's go?"

But Minho was too bothered with the younger's look. He sighed and walked closer to Jisung to fix his hair making the younger blush in nervousness. He grabbed Jisung's hand as as he stepped back and intertwined their fingers, "Let's go."

They both headed into their car and had the driver their parents assigned to them bring them to the restaurant they were supposed to meet up. Their hands were still on each other even when they entered the car, but their looks were on the opposite directions. Jisung looked down to their hands and couldn't help but blush even more.

He still couldn't process his thoughts from what happened last night. He couldn't even bring himself to sleep because of the thought of Minho's actions. They didn't exactly kissed, but their lips did touched, and Jisung couldn't help but recall that every single second. He got tired of it so he decided it distract himself by watching netflix. But he got too hooked up with the series he was watching which is why he only continued watching it once he woke up from his sleep.

Jisung looked at his watch to check the time and sighed, "Oh god, we're really late."

"I wonder whose fault is it?" Minho replied sarcastically, annoyance present in his voice.

Jisung let out a nervous laugh, "Haha... I w-wonder?"

Minho quickly turned to Jisung only to give him a stern glare which made the younger flinch and bowed his head in embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry..."

Minho just let out a sigh in defeat, "Forget it. We could still make it in time."

* * * * *

"My! You're here on time!" Jisung's mother said as soon as she caught sight of the couple.

"We barely made it though." Minho stated.

"I—" Jisung tried to speak but no words came out from his mouth so he just sighed in defeat, "Sorry." He uttered as he lowered his head.

Suddenly, he felt a pat on his head. He looked up only to see Minho smiling at him, "Don't worry about it, _darling_."

The younger's eyes were widened by the sudden pet name, but then he remembered they were supposed to be acting in front of their parents which seemed to worked after all. He glanced to their parents' direction to see their reaction and their faces were kind of in a shock. Although they were just pretending, Jisung couldn't seem to process what he should be doing next. He looked back to Minho who was still giving him a smile, a warm smile enough to make his heart flutter. Instead, he just gave the latter a smile and looked away.

Mr. Han chuckled, "Well them, I suppose we should be taking our seats now."

"Yup, I'm sure we're all hungry anyway." Mr. Lee added.

They both went to their seats, with Minho assisting his fiancé as they take theirs. As they were seated, their parents, particularly both of their mother, were looking at them in awe.

"M-mom, what's wrong?" Jisung stuttered.

"Hm? Nothing, I just noticed some sweet aura revolving around the both of you." She replied.

"Lee Minho, are you treating my son-in-law well?" Mrs. Lee questioned.

Minho gave out a smile, "Don't worry about it, Mother." He stated, suddenly grabbing Jisung's hand and giving it a kiss, "I'm treating my husband with so much love." He said as he rubbed the younger's hand with his thumb.

Minho's acting skills really surprised Jisung. The latter didn't even seems like he was acting, he acts so genuine, as if the Minho was really in love with him. He couldn't even bring himself to act anymore.

Besides, was he still acting?

Jisung wanted to help, but he didn't know how. His heart just keeps on beating fast and he doesn't know why. This was the first moment the older was actually gentle to him. Even if he knows he's just acting, he couldn't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach.

The food was soon served, and they all started eating. Jisung kept his head lowered most of the time. He couldn't look up to his mom knowing she will just give Jisung a teasingly smile. He couldn't look up to Minho, because just the thought of their eyes meeting each other is enough to make him flustered even more, and he doesn't want that.

"Jisungie, what happened? As far as I know, you really hated the thought of getting married to Lee Minho?" Mrs. Han suddenly questioned making his son choke on his food. Minho immediately reached out for the water to give it to Jisung and wiped his chin with a napkin as soon as he recovered.

"M-mother!" Jisung uttered in embarrassment.

Minho chuckled, grabbing the younger's and intertwining their fingers. He placed their elbows on the table to show them their intertwined hands. "I agree, mother."

Jisung was beyond surprised with the older's way of addressing his mother. "Hyung, you—"

"My! It's such a sweet honor to be called your mother, Lee Minho!" Mrs. Han exclaimed.

"Jisung, why don't you call me mother as well?" Mrs. Lee added, staring at Jisung in awe.

"I-I..." Jisung couldn't form the words from his mouth, he was way too embarrassed and flustered to respond.

Minho noticed and gave his hand a squeeze, "Mother, my darling is still shy. Don't fluster him."

"I see~" Mrs. Lee cooed. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Minho replied. "But I guess I won't deny the fact that he's very troublesome."

"What—"

"He acts like a girl on her period. There are just times wherein he's very grumpy, then next thing you know he's annoying you. He's a needy person. Oh and he's a really messy one. One time he told me he'll cook us dinner but when I got home there's a sudden ruckus wherein he was being chased by a chicken."

"Why you—!"

"But despite all that, I love him with all my heart." Minho stated as he looked into Jisung's eyes lovingly.

And at that point, Jisung was completely cut off. His heart started to beat even faster. He didn't know what he was feeling at that moment. But he knows one thing for sure.

He's in trouble.

* * * * *

The day ended fast. After their lunch with their parents, they headed to the Han mansion and had a long talk about what's going on in the Lee-Han family mansion. Most of the time, it was Minho telling them stories about how Jisung was so messy and clumsy in their household.

They also talked about their marriage, planning on when they will be processing the papers. The ceremony is expected to be held after they graduate from high school. They might still attend college, but they'll probably focus on their company instead as soon as they graduate.

"Looks like the two of you will make a good married couple." Mrs. Lee said.

"Of course we will, Mother." Minho replied, suddenly leaning in to give Jisung a peck on the cheeks. The younger blushed at his actions, while their mothers were busy squealing.

"You two really get along so fast, huh." Mr. Han said.

"Your son is someone who's easy to get along with, after all." Minho replied.

Unable to keep his emotions any longer, he stood from his seat making all of them confused.

"Han-ah?" Minho said, looking confused at Jisung.

"I-I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." He said before walking away.

Jisung walked his way to the bathroom. He felt hot and dizzy, Minho's actions were way too much for him. Just when he was one step away from its corner, he took the opposite direction and headed to their balcony. He inhaled the fresh air pushing towards his body and took a deep breath. He managed to calm himself but he still felt dizzy. He took his seat on the corner of the balcony and leaned his back to the wall.

He looked up to the sky and his eyes widened as he saw the twinkling stars above. He stood from his seat and slowly walked towards the fence. His eyes were mesmerized by the sight of the night sky. It made him remember the times when he was young. Every night, he would always stare at the stars with Felix and Seungmin. But as they grew up, they had become too busy to stargaze again. It has been a while since he saw the beauty of the stars, and he missed it.

He reached his hand up to the sky, as if he was trying to reach for the stars. it never gets too old for him. The longer he stares at the stars, the more he feels like he's getting closer to them, and it won't be too long before he reaches every bit of it.

"Han-ah?"

Jisung's moment was quickly interrupted as soon as he heard Minho's voice. He turned around and met with the eyes of Minho. The moment their eyes met, he felt the unfamiliar feeling in his stomach again. He stepped back, losing his balance against the fence until he felt Minho's grip on his back. He opened his eyes and realized their faces were only inches away.

"Geez, you need to be more careful."

The soothing voice of Minho was giving shivers down Jisung's spine. He felt even dizzy, unable to straighten his body, needing Minho's support for him to not fall.

Minho's hand reached for Jisung's forehead and his eyes widened, "Han-ah, you have a fever!"

_I see now. Yes, the reason why I'm feeling all of this... is all because of my fever._

* * * * *

"Take him home safely for us, will you?" Mr. Han said.

Minho nodded, "Leave it to me, I'll be sure to take care of him."

With that, Minho carried Jisung into the car and had their driver drive them back to their mansion. Minho had Jisung lay on his lap, making sure that the younger was in a comfortable position. On their way, Minho couldn't help but stare at the younger's face, admiring every feature of him. He cupped Jisung's face and caressed it, smiling as the complex attitude the younger has shown him so far came flashing to his mind.

"Geez, you're such a handful... Han Jisung."


	13. Chapter 13

**THIRD PERSON**

His lashes fluttered as he opened his eyes, with a certain figure blocking the sunlight from the window.

"Hyung...?"

"You're awake." He said, putting a wet, damp towel onto the younger's forehead. Jisung tried to bring his body up from the bed but the latter prevented him from doing so, "Ah ah ah, you can't just yet."

"But I'm—"

"Wait here, I'll bring you your soup." Minho said, tucking Jisung into the blankets again before heading downstairs.

Jisung sighed as he let his body relax against the mattress. He stared into the ceiling and blinked a few times, completely spaced out.

_I... I'm not falling for him, am I?_

"Here." His thoughts were cut off as Minho placed a tray on Jisung's bed. "This should make you feel better."

Jisung stared into Minho's eyes for a while, "I... I think I'm feeling okay now though."

"Hm, lemme see." The older uttered, placing his palm on Jisung's forehead. "Yup, you did got better than last night. But even though, I have to make sure you're perfectly healthy before tomorrow comes or else you won't be able to attend school."

"Oh... okay." Jisung muttered as he slowly look down on the soup Minho has prepared for him and grabbed the spoon. He scooped in some soup into his spoon but for some reason, he couldn't bring it onto his mouth, too spaced out to move his muscles.

"Han-ah?" Minho called out as he noticed Jisung's strange behavior. The latter did not respond. Instead, he just dropped the spoon onto the bowl again and continued to space out. Minho just sighed and picked the spoon, scooping in some right amount of soup again and bringing it up to the younger's mouth, "Here, open."

Jisung looked into his eyes and was completely lost, he found the older undeniably ethereal. He couldn't bring himself to snap out in reality.

"Han-ah."

A small smile curved into Jisung's lips before taking into his mouth the soup and tasting the delicious flavor Minho has made, enough for him to feel a lot better.

"You say that you're already fine but look at you, you don't seem fine at all." Minho said, scooping in another amount of soup from the bowl and bringing it up to Jisung's mouth.

"I... was just spacing out for a bit." Jisung replied before taking in the spoon and tasting the delicious flavor again.

_Foolish, that's impossible. The reason why I'm feeling like this is probably.... because of his unusual kindness._

"Geez," Minho uttered, putting his hand onto Jisung's head and ruffling his hair, "get better soon, will you?"

_Yeah, that must be it. It's too early for me to fall in love... again._

* * * * *

"Hyung~"

Minho turned his head in surprise and furrowed his brows as he saw Jisung walking down the stairs, "Han-ah! Why did you get out of bed?!"

"I was bored~" Jisung said, his legs giving up by the end of the staircase as he hold onto the staircase fence.

Minho sighed and shook his head, walking towards the younger and crouching down to his eye level. He flicked Jisung's forehead, "Boredom should not be an issue here now, go back to bed."

"No."

"Han-ah, now."

"Nooooo~" Jisung whined, shaking his head stubbornly. He moved his head to get a view of what Minho was doing and asked, "What were you doing anyway?"

Minho grabbed Jisung's head and moved it back in front of him, "Nothing, go back to bed."

"Why~ I smell something good~"

"Well if you want to taste that 'something good' you're talking about, then you better stay in bed."

"No."

"Han Jisung!"

"Hyung, I'm not a kid, don't treat me like I'm fragile~"

Minho sighed, crossing his arms, "Fine, stand on your feet then."

"Fine!" Jiisung tried to bring himself to stand only for his legs to give up again.

Minho snickered, "See? You can't even stand on your own."

Jisung furrowed his brows, "But I don't want to go back to bed! I'm bored!" He whined, throwing his hands on the air in frustration.

Minho let out another sigh and turned his back to Jisung making the younger confused. "Come on, hop on." He stated, signaling the younger to hop on his lap.

A smile curved into Jisung's smile as he heavily hop onto Minho's back. "Eek—! You're heavy!" Minho shrieked.

"Deal with it!" Jisung yelled back. "Where are you taking me anyway?" Jisung asked as they kept on walking. "Wait, no! You're taking me back to my room!" Jisung whined as they went up to the stairs.

"Aish! Be quiet, will you?! I'm taking you to my room!"

"Your— room?"

"Yeah." Minho replied annoyingly.

"Why are you taking me to your room?" Jisung asked when suddenly his eyes widened in surprise, "Y-you're not planning—!"

Minho banged his head against the younger's making Jisung yelp, "Ow! What was that for?!"

Minho turned his head to Jisung and gave him a glare, "For being dirty-minded, you idiot!"

'What? I'm just being cautious!"

Minho sighed, gently dropping Jisung to the ground, "You're being delusional."

As Jisung looked around, he was completely dazed. Compared to his room, Minho's room was so tidy and clean. It was an aesthetic simple type of room. "Woah. Come to think of it, I've never been to your room."

Minho hummed confidently, "Surprised? Well, that's expected. After all, compared to your room, mine is so much better."

"Yah!"

"What?"

"N-nothing." Jisung replied as he can't deny the fact that his room was by far worse than of Minho's. He continued to look around and not long after, he saw a photograph of Minho with his parents. He went towards it and grabbed it with his hands, "Hyung, this was you?"

"Hm? Oh yeah."

Jisung giggled, "So cute~!"

Minho sighed, "Stop looking into that picture too much.

"Why~ you look so cute here you know!"

Minho walked towards him and grabbed his chin, gently lifting it up to his face, "What if I say you're cuter?"

Jisung slapped Minho's hand away and continued to stare at the picture, "I wonder if the young Minho was flirty in the past?"

"Yah! How dare you ignore me?!"

"It's because you were being annoying, Hyung." Jisung replied. He turned the frame around and saw a unfamiliar name. "Lee Know?" He muttered out loud. "Hyung, who's Lee Know?"

"Hm? Oh, that's me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I made the nickname back when I was young. It's been a while since someone called me by that name though." Minho said, muttering the last sentence.

"Lino-hyung."

"What?"

Jisung lifted his face up to Minho and gave him a bright smile, "Lino-hyung! Isn't that a cute nickname?"

"Oh, well—"

"Look! This is Felix with you right?" Jisung interrupted as he grabbed another photograph.

"Yeah, back when I played with him in Australia."

"Woah, you two look so cute~!"

Minho just sighed and leaned his body against the wall with his hands crossed as he watch the younger with his lips curved into a smile.

Suddenly, a photograph dropped to the ground, one that was not framed. Jisung slowly picked it up, seeing a photograph of a young Minho, who was beside a young, unfamiliar girl.

"Hyung, who—"

"Don't touch that!" Minho yelled, immediately taking away the photograph from the younger.

Jisung was rather startled by Minho's actions. He was confused on why the older acted like that. Was that girl someone important to him back in his childhood?

"Let's go, you've seen enough of my room." Minho said, turning his back to the younger.

Jisung just nodded and walked towards but fell on his knees again. Minho turned to him and sighed, crouching down again to carry Jisung on his back.

They both went downstairs, heading to the living room. Jisung once again smelled the intriguing smell of whatever Minho was cooking. Minho put Jisung down on the couch while he head his way to the kitchen.

Jisung's eyes were widened as Minho made his way back to the younger, with a newly baked cheesecake on his hand.

"Cheesecake!" Jisung squealed.

Minho gave him a smile and put the cheesecake down to the table. He grabbed the knife and sliced a portion from the cake, putting it on a small plate and giving it to the younger.

"You know how to bake cheesecake?"

"Yeah, just recently."

"What do you mean by recently?"

"I just learned it. You love cheesecakes right?"

Jisung was once again dazed by the latter's answer. He stared into Minho's eyes until the older flicked his forehead, snapping him to reality. "What? You're not going to eat?"

"N-no! I'll eat it!" Jisung said as he grabbed the fork on the table and slicing it onto the portion Minho sliced. He brought it to his mouth and his eyes widened in delight as soon as he tasted the flavor, "Cheesecakes are really the best~!"

Minho just chuckled as he watch the younger eat in delight. Jisung then met the eyes of the latter, "Hyung, aren't you gonna eat?"

"Hm? No, I'm fine."

"But you were the one baked these! You at least need to taste it!"

"I baked it for you, not for me."

Jisung just furrowed his brows and took another slice on his fork, bringing it to Minho's mouth. "Eat."

"Huh? I told you—"

"Just eat it!"

Minho just sighed and complied with the younger's demand. "It's delicious right?" Jisung said with a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess."

Soon, Jisung finished eating after 2 more slices. He put down the small plate and the fork on the table, "Ah, that was delicious!"

Minho snickered, "Was it?"

"Totally!"

Minho just smiled at him in return as he continue to stare at Jisung. Their eyes met and Jisung suddenly lowered his head.

"H-hyung."

"Hm?"

"About last night... I'm sorry."

"Hm? Why are you apologizing?"

"W-well, I didn't act too well in front of our parents."

"What are you talking about?" Minho questioned as he gently grabbed Jisung's chin, "You were magnificent."

"I really didn't do anything..."

"You did, especially when you acted all flustered and all."

Jisung was silenced as he heard the latter's words.

_No, that wasn't acting at all._

"That's not something you can portray easily, you know?"

_But those were my true reactions. I wasn't acting at all._

"That's why I'm confident you did a good job, Han-ah."

_Oh, yeah. Everything... was all acting to you._

"Han-ah?"

Jisung looked up to him with a smile in his face, "Well, I guess I did nail it!"

"Right?"

"Yeah! Now we're one step forward to our goal, Hyung!"

"Yes, yes, that's the spirit!"

_Everything... was probably fake to me as well. After all, I had a fever that day._

"I wonder what our next move should be..." He muttered.

A smirk form into my lips, "How about... a kiss?" I teased.

He turned to me with a slight surprised expression in his face which was later replaced with a confident expression. "Oh? Are you testing me?" He said, leaning closer to my face.

"Y-yeah, any problem?"

"Darling, I doubt you even know anything about my skills."

"Pfft! As if you're the only one with skills!"

"Oh?" Minho muttered before pushing Jisung, making his body fall against the couch. The older hovered over him and leaned closer to the younger's face, "So you have kissed someone before?"

Jisung looked away in embarrassment, "W-well..."

A smirk formed into Minho's lips, "I'm guessing not."

"H-hey—!"

"Well then, would you mind if I kiss you right now?"

"I..."

"Or are you perhaps scared? Well, I won't be surprised. There are just a lot of cowards everywhere."

"W-who are you calling a coward?! I'm not scared! At all!"

"Really now?" Minho questioned, making the latter more annoyed.

"Yeah!"

"So you wouldn't mind if I kiss you right now?"

"Y-yeah! Do what you want, I'm not scared at all!"

"Hm..." Minho muttered, gently grabbing Jisung's chin and lifting it up to his face. He leaned even closer until their faces were only inches away. One move and their lips would touch. "Well then, let me show you the art of kissing... Han Jisung."

Their lips touched, and Jisung completely melted as he felt the latter's lips against his. Not so long after, Minho moved his lips and tilted his head to get a better angle of Jisung. He brought his hands up to Jisung's hair and tugging onto it as he continue to kiss the younger. Jisung brought his hands up to Minho's neck, wrapping them around the place and pulling their body closer to each other. The kiss became even more passionate, as if both were eager for more. But they needed air, making them pull away from the kiss. They were both out of breath as they stare into each other's eyes.

"So? How was it, Han Jisung?"

Jisung was flustered, he was speechless. He didn't know how to respond. But he does know that what Minho just gave him felt good. Having Minho's lips against his felt good, and he was sure of it.

A smirk curved into Minho lips as he finally move his body away from Jisung and stood from the couch. "Well then, I'll start cleaning this up." Minho said as he started to pick the plates one by one and headed towards the kitchen.

Jisung brought his fingers to his lips, still dazed out of his thoughts.

"Did we just... kiss?"


	14. Chapter 14

**THIRD PERSON**

He tiptoed his feet as he walk in order to not make any noise. It was 6 am in the morning and he planned on leaving ahead of Minho without the latter noticing. He can't face him after what happened yesterday. He just can't.

Before passing through the kitchen, he peeked through the room to check on Minho and fortunately for him, the older's back was facing him as he was cooking some breakfast for them. He gulped and quickly but silently passed through the kitchen, making sure the older doesn't catch a glimpse of him.

He sighed in relief as he walked past the room, loosening the tensed grip on the sling of his bag. He continued to walk quietly towards the entrance door of their mansion. As he was about to put his hand on the door knob, he suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around his waist.

"Leaving so soon, _darling_?"

Jisung felt tense with the sound of Minho's soothing voice against his ear. He tried to keep his cool, but with their current situation, he can't.

"H-H-H-Hyung?"

Minho let out a low chuckle and tightened his grip on the younger even more, "That's a lot of stuttering."

"I-I'm not s-stuttering!"

"Oh." He leaned his lips closer to the younger's ears, even touching it, "You're not?"

Jisung shivered at the cold touch of Minho's lips, "H-Hyung! Let me go!"

Minho chuckled again and finally removed his grip on Jisung. "You're not going to school just yet."

"W-why?!"

"You haven't eaten your breakfast yet, darling."

"I'm not hungry! And please stop calling me that!"

Minho tilted his head as he crossed his arms, "Calling you what?"

Jisung felt flustered again, "Y-you know that!"

Minho smirked, finding the situation more interesting. He leaned in until their faces were only inches away, "Hm, really? I have no clue what you're talking about though." He teased.

Jisung's face got even redder. He pushed Minho's face away from him using his palm and turned his back from the older, "I-I'm going ahead!"

Just when he was about to put his hand on the door knob, he was pulled by the latter again, turning his body towards him and wrapping his arms around the younger to prevent him from getting away.

"I said let me—"

Jisung was cut off as he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his forehead, leaving him speechless. Minho pulled away and lifted Jisung's chin with his finger. He leaned in and let their foreheads touch, with their faces only inches away from each other, not to mention, their lips. "Shut up and let me take care of you."

Jisung just gulped and nodded as he didn't know what else to do. Minho gave him a sweet smile and grabbed his hand, bringing him to the kitchen and letting him sit on the counter first as he finish cooking their breakfast.

Jisung felt confused, why was Minho acting like this to him? He just silently watched Minho as he continue to cook their breakfast. He couldn't help but admire every feature of the guy in front of him. He's too beautiful for him to handle, he can't even process how they got into that situation when all of this started with a stupid arrangement by their parents.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Why are you suddenly like this?" Jisung bluntly asked.

Minho turned to him and tilted his head, "Like what?"

"Why are you suddenly showing so much care? As if we're a real couple?"

Minho was rather intrigued by the younger's straightforward question. He expected him to be shy and flustered after what he just did, but he guessed wrong. His lips curved into a smile and walked towards Jisung, letting his hands rest on the two sides of the counter Jisung was sitting in, as if he was not gonna let him escape. "Why? You told us we need _practice_ right?"

"Practice?"

Minho nodded, "We need practice as a couple. A couple in love, that is."

"Did I say that?"

"You sure did."

Jisung blinked a few times, completely confused, "When?"

Minho just chuckled at the younger's reaction. "You sure don't pay attention to what you say, I see."

"W-well..."

"Well, that doesn't matter now." Minho said, then suddenly leaning his closer to the younger's face and brushing away the strands against Jisung's hair. "Putting that aside... what can you say about my kissing skills?"

Jisung never felt this flustered in his entire life, the latter was just too straightforward for him to handle, "W-why are you talking about this?!"

Minho smirked, cupping Jisung's cheeks and caressing it in a gently manner, "Can't I?"

"Y-you can't!"

"Why is that, I wonder?"

"That is—!" Jisung was speechless, he didn't know what else to reason out.

"Hey, Han-ah." Minho whispered against his lips.

"W-what?"

"I wonder what your reaction will be... if I kiss you right now." Minho muttered in a low voice, staring at Jisung's lips.

"Y-you won't."

"Oh yes I would..." Minho said one last time before leaning in even closer. Jisung closed his eyes, waiting for their lips to touch and just when their gap was about to close, the doorbell rang.

Minho rolled his eyes in annoyance and pulled himself away from Jisung, "Wait here."

Jisung nodded and watched Minho as he walk away from him. He let out a deep breath and put his hands on both of his cheeks.

_What am I doing?!_

Jisung got himself down from the counter and followed Minho, completely forgetting what the latter told him just a few seconds ago.

He saw Minho right at the opened door, and a familiar figure outside. He walked closer out of curiosity, "Hyung, who is—" Jisung was cut off as his eyes landed on that familiar figure he just saw earlier.

"BX, why are you here?"

* * * * *

"I see, so the two of you are engaged..."

"Yeah..."

Silence filled the room as Jisung finished explaining matters to BX.

"Hyung, I-I'm sorry..."

BX lifted his face up to meet Jisung's eyes and gave him a reassuring smile, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Keeping this as a secret is indeed reasonable, especially for the two of you."

Jisung felt relieved with the older's reaction. "T-thank you..."

"Why are you even here?" Minho asked annoyingly as he leaned his body against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I was gonna drive Jisung to school out of courtesy."

"And how did you find our address?"

"Well, his friend told me."

Jisung furrowed his brows in confusion, "Felix did?"

"Nope, Seungmin did."

"Seungmin?!"

"Yeah."

"Why did he— ugh."

"But don't worry, your secret's safe with me." BX reassured.

Minho rolled his eyes and grabbed Jisung, pulling him against his body, "No need, if I need to show everyone who he belongs to, I will."

Jisung could feel his heart beat faster as he heard Minho's words. He couldn't look up to him, afraid that the latter would see the flustered face he is having right now.

BX just kept a calm and composed face. He then let out a low chuckle, "I see. Well then," He walked towards the two and gave Minho a pat, "take care of Jisung for me."

He then faced Jisung and gave him a smile. He put his hand on the younger's hair and ruffled it, "Let's go out again sometime, shall we? I'll treat you your favorite cheesecake again."

Jisung's eyes lit up in excitement, "Really?!"

Minho was quick enough to slap BX's hands away from the younger, "Don't touch him, he's _mine_."

BX just chuckled and walked past them, "Right, right. Well then, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

Jisung sighed, "Hyung, I know this is just practice, like you said. But don't you think it's too much? I mean, calling me yours and all..."

"Practice?" Minho repeated. He lets go of his grip on Jisung and lifted the younger's face towards him, "Han-ah."

"W-what?"

"Actions speak louder than words."

* * * * *

**SEUNGMIN**

"Do you think it's really okay?"

"What is?" I asked.

"Giving BX their address."

"Yeah, totally." I bluntly replied.

"Seungmin, I don't think—"

"Hyunjin, I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

Hyunjin sighed, "I just don't get it. The condition you wanted me to do is basically accompany you as you stalk Jisung and Minho?"

"Hey! 'Stalk' is exaggerating!" I defended.

He shook his head, "We literally watched those two and BX go on a date. Seriously, what's your plan? Now, you even exposed them to BX."

"You see, there are still a lot of obstacles those couple have to go through. I was actually helping them by exposing them to BX."

"How is that even helping?"

"Knowing BX, he's rather a calm person. Judging from the previous events, he's just starting to develop feelings for Jisung. So the lesser his feelings are for Jisung, the sooner he should find out about their secret, before things go completely downhill."

"Okay... but what's your point? Why are you helping Jisung this much? I know you're friends but... there must be a reason behind all of this, considering you're just not that type of person."

I kept my silence and didn't bother to answer his question.

"Seungmin... y-you— are you perhaps—"

I was quick enough to hit Hyunjin's head with the book in my hand, "No, I don't like Jisung in that way, Hwang Hyunjin."

Hyunjin sighed in relied, "That's good then, I thought I'd lose you."

I chuckled, "I'm not even yours."

"You'll soon be."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I uttered as we continue to walk our way to the school.

I lowered my head as the flashbacks come and hitting my head again. I stopped walking, making Hyunjin stop as well, completely confused.

"Seungmin?"

"You see, Hyunjin... if there's one person who deserves happiness, it's Han Jisung."


	15. Chapter 15

**THIRD PERSON**

"Han-ah, you're back."

"Yeah, I am." Jisung rather sounded exhausted with the tone of his voice which of course, Minho noticed.

"You okay? You seem tired." Minho asked, slowly approaching the younger.

"Yeah, just a little worn out, I guess."

"Why don't you eat first? I baked some cookies." Minho offered.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just head to my room."

Just when Jisung was about to take a step a foot forward, he was blocked by Minho. "You should at least eat first."

Jisung sighed, completely falling down to his knees "I don't even have the strength to walk anymore." He said, suddenly laying his body on the floor, "Guess I'll just sleep here."

Jisung shifted his position until he felt comfortable in his place when suddenly he felt his body being lifted up. He opened his eyes only to realize Minho was already carrying him in his arms.

"H-Hyung?! What are you doing!"

"You said you can't walk right?"

"I did but I never said that you should carry me! You—"

"What, you expect me to let you sleep on the floor?"

"Well— maybe?"

He sighed, "No. Maybe you just need a little food."

"But I'm—"

Once again, Jisung was cut off by Minho but this time, not by words, but by lips. Minho pressed his lips on Jisung's in a soft and gentle, but quick manner making the latter freeze.

"Will you listen to me now?"

Jisung blinked. Two times, no, three times. "Did you just...?"

"Now, let's head to the kitchen." Minho said, completely avoiding Jisung's question.

Jisung avoided the latter's gaze and bit his lip in embarrassment as they both head to the kitchen. Minho placed Jisung on the vacant chair by the counter. He then took out the newly baked cookies from the oven and placed it on the table to cool it down.

Minho then took a seat in front of Jisung and held his hand, "So? What made you so tired today? Was school harsh on you?"

 _No, you were harsh on me._ was the thought floating in Jisung's mind but of course, he wouldn't dare to say it out loud.

"N-no, I'm just... tired?"

Minho sighed and pressed his forehead on Jisung's, "You don't seem to be sick as well though."

_I'm love sick, idiot._

"Do you want me to buy you anything?"

_Why?_

"Han-ah?"

_Why are you acting like this?_

"Han-ah."

"N-no, I'm fine."

Minho squeezed Jisung's hand and gave him a warm smile, "I'm here if you need anything."

Jisung stared at him and questioned a lot of things as he looked into Minho's ethereal eyes. He was completely lost in his eyes, it was too beautiful for him to handle.

"I think the cookies are cooled down, let me check them for a bit." Minho stated as he let go of Jisung's hand and walked to the table in which he put the tray of cookies on. He removed a piece from the parchment paper and blew it for a bit before walking back to Jisung and bringing it to the latter's mouth for him to eat.

"Try it."

Jisung complied with Minho's say and ate the cookie from Minho's hand without removing his gaze on him.

"So, how is it?"

Jisung gave him a smile as he finished chewing the food and nodded, "It's good. As expected."

Minho chuckled, "That's a relief then."

Minho took another cookie and brought it to Jisung's mouth. Just when half of the cookie was on Jisung's mouth, Minho suddenly leaned in and bit on the other with their lips, once again, brushing off against each other.

Jisung almost dropped the cookie from his mouth with what just Minho did. He never bothered to chew on it as a result from the shock that just happened.

Minho chuckled in return, "What? Why are you surprised like that?"

Jisung snapped in reality and looked down, slowly chewing on his cookie, "N-nothing."

And then there was silence.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Well—"

"This is not practice at all, this is too much of a practice."

Minho was left to let out a deep sigh. He looked into Jisung's eyes deeply and said, "Han-ah, I told you... actions speak louder than words."

"What does that even—"

And with another surprise, Jisung was cut off as he felt the latter's lips pressed on his lips again. Jisung's strength completely left his body. He couldn't bring himself to pull away from the kiss. And weirdly, he was liking it.

At that moment he knew, he was in love... yet again.

* * * * *

He stared at his food and continuously tapping his chopsticks on the plate as if he doesn't have any appetite to eat right at that moment.

His two best friends looked at each other and were rather sending worried signals for the younger. The both averted their attention to Jisung once again and analyzed him.

"You okay, brother?" Felix asked.

Jisung sighed, dropping his chopsticks on the plate. "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine." He replied in a low voice.

"Obviously, you're not." Seungmin said. "Care to spill?"

"I'm lost..."

"Lost?" Felix repeated.

"I'm confused, I don't know what to do anymore." Jisung said, his voice was shaky, and his hands were trembling.

This specific scenario is familiar to Felix and Seungmin. It was too familiar for them. The two of them exchanged worried glances before turning back to Jisung. They both held Jisung's hand to at least calm him down.

Jisung looked up and met with the eyes of his best friends who were giving him a reassuring smile. And that smile was enough to make Jisung calm his nerves down.

He took a deep breath and looked down, "Seungmin, Felix... what should I do?"

"Are you, perhaps... confused with your feelings on Minho-hyung?" Felix asked.

Seungmin sighed, "Felix, as dumb as Jisung can be, he's not that oblivious like you."

Jisung let out a small chuckle, "Isn't that a little too harsh to say to me in this current situation?"

Felix chuckled next, "Well, Seungmin is always straightforward so... what's new?"

"That's a fact." Jisung confirmed leaving the three of them to chuckle.

"So? What did you mean by oblivious?" Felix asked, pertaining to Seungmin.

"Sungie right here probably realized his feelings already." Seungmin said.

"What do you mean?" Felix asked.

"Han Jisung is in love with Lee Minho."

"Well, I know that already." Felix said before turning to Jisung, "The only problem now is..."

Seungmin sighed, "You still don't get it, don't you?"

"What?" Felix asked again, completely confused.

"I'm saying Han Jisung has already admitted to himself that he is clearly in love with Lee Minho." Seungmin stated.

"Oh..." Felix muttered, "Wait— what?! That fast?!"

"Like I told you, Jisung is not as oblivious as you."

"How am I even oblivious?!" Felix whined when suddenly, his phone made a sound of notification.

"Who's that?" Jisung asked.

Felix checked his phone to see the message he just received, "Oh, it's Changbin-hyung."

"What did he say?" Seungmin asked.

"He said he's waiting for me... oh wait, there he is!" Felix said as he spotted Changbin who was leaning against the wall near the cafeteria exit.

"Oh? You have a date?" Jisung teased.

Felix shook his head, "We're just gonna play in the arcade again."

"Hm..." Jisung and Seungmin muttered as they stare at Felix.

"W-what?"

"Nothing. Well, looks like you have to go." Jisung said.

"Is it fine with you?"

"Fine with me." Jisung confirmed.

"Well, you wouldn't want to keep your date waiting right?"

Felix sighed, "Like I said, we're not going on a date. We're just friends going on an arcade to have fun." He claimed, standing from his seat. "Well, I'm going ahead. Cheer up, Sungie!" He said, giving Jisung a pat on the shoulder before walking away.

Jisung and Seungmin watched as Felix walked towards Changbin. They watched as the two held hands and intertwined their fingers.

Seungmin chuckled, resting his face on his palm as he stare on their intertwined hands, "See? That's exactly why Felix is so oblivious."

Jisung nodded, "Exactly. Changbin-hyung is clearly in love with him."

"Well, going back..." Seungmin stated, shifting his position to face Jisung. "What happened?"

Jisung sighed, "You see... Lino-hyung has been acting weird recently."

"How so?"

"He's been very sweet to me. He even kissed and hugged me multiple times already."

"Hm..."

"He... he also kept on saying that 'actions speak louder than words,' as if he was trying to point out something..."

"Jisung, I'm assuming you already know what that is."

"Probably... Lino-hyung might actually have feelings for me just like how I have feelings for him."

"And? In an ideal situation, you should be happy because the person you love has mutual feelings for you."

"Well..."

Silence.

Seungmin sighed, "You're not worried because you might've misunderstood his feelings, right?"

Jisung nodded, "That's not the problem at all." He said in a low voice. "What I'm worried about is..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Ji! Let's play again sometime!"_


	16. Chapter 16

**THIRD PERSON**

_"Ji! I bought you your favorite cheesecake again— Ji? Why are you crying?"_

_The blonde slowly rubbed his eyes and turned his head to the latter, "B-Because... my p-parents decided t-to..."_

_The raven-haired gave him a warm smile and walked towards him and sat beside him, placing the cheesecake on the side. "Why are you sad then? You should be happy! You're finally going home!"_

_"I know... b-but... Seungmin, Felix, and most importantly... y-you..."_

_The raven-haired blinked for a few times and gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Ji! It's not like we're not going to meet again! We'll definitely play again sometime!"_

_The blonde stared at him with teary eyes. He took out his pinky and said, "Promise?"_

_The latter nodded and interlocked their fingers, "Promise!"_

_A smile formed into the blonde's face as he felt calm and assured with the promise they just forged with each other._

_Suddenly, the raven-haired's eyes lit up, "Ji! Why don't we go see the stars again later? I heard there would be more stars tonight!"_

*******

And with a blink, the blonde returned to reality. His lashes fluttered as he opened his eyes, only to see a bright, beautiful, moonlight. He turned his head to the clock, it was only 11 pm.

"That dream again..."

With a deep breath, he got out of bed and walked towards the balcony.

He leaned his arms against he fence and stared at the night sky. "Stars... huh."

He raised his hands up in the air, reaching for the stars, "I remember now... the reason why stars always have a big impact on me."

"How could I even forget..."

"Oh... right. It's because..."

He inhaled the fresh air outside and closed his eyes.

_"Ji... Ji... Ji...!"_

Once again, he opened his eyes. "Come to think of it... other than him, Lino-hyung also calls me in a different nickname."

Jisung leaned his face on his palm as he continued to stare at the night sky, at the moonlight, and most especially, at the stars. 

"Indeed, stars are really beautiful... just like you said."

As he continued to stare at the stars, his eyes went down and saw Minho sitting on an outdoor bench placed by the grass. 

"Why is Lino-hyung awake in this hour?"

Unaware of his own actions, Jisung finds himself walking down the stairs and going outside to go to the place where Minho was sitting.

"Hyung."

The older turned his head and met with the eyes of Jisung, "Han-ah, why are you awake?"

"I have the same question for you."

Minho chuckled, "I couldn't sleep."

Jisung walked closer to him and sat beside him, making sure to keep a distance, "I see..."

"How about you? Why are you awake?"

"I... I just had a dream."

"A dream?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah..."

"Was it a scary one?"

"Hm... I don't really know how to describe it but... it's something that stings my heart." Jisung explained. He then looked up to the night sky, "But you know, looking at these stars just assures me that everything is gonna be okay."

Minho stared at him for a while. His lips later formed into a smile and looked up to the sky as well, "Yeah, I feel exactly the same." He stated. "Han-ah, let me tell you something."

"Hm?"

"No matter how far away a person is from you, you can always look at the stars..." Minho stated.

"...because the stars will always connect the two of you... no matter what." Jisung continued.

Later on, Jisung felt a hand on his. He looked down and saw Minho's hands on top of his hand. Minho grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers completely as he continue to stare at the night sky.

"You know, Han-ah... for some reason, I can feel calm and assured when I'm with you."

"W-what?"

Minho then finally turned his eyes to Jisung's and leaned closer until their foreheads were already touching, "When I'm with you... I feel like I'm at home... a home I've always been yearning." Minho whispered as he stared into Jisung's eyes

Jisung stared back into the latter's eyes and couldn't help but think a lot of things in his mind.

_Ah, right... these eyes. These are what makes me even more confused. Are those eyes real? Or are they just deceiving me?_

"Han-ah..." Minho whispered, leaning even closer until their faces were only inches away.

_I'm scared... I'm not ready to fall in love again. What if the same thing happens to Lino-hyung? What if he also..._

Minho closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against the younger.

_Hyung... do you love me? Or are you just deceiving me?_

He kissed the younger softly, moving his lips in a slow and gentle manner, making the blonde completely lose all his thoughts in his mind.

_That shouldn't matter now. Whether he's in love with me or not, destiny will decide if we're really for each other. And until then..._

_I will keep believing that what we have right now is real._

*** * * * ***

"Han-ah! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!"

Just when he was about to run downstairs, he heard a sound from Minho's room. Curiously, he peeked inside to see what he just heard. As his eyes roamed around the room, he saw the picture again, it was on the floor.

He quietly walked inside and picked the picture. He examined it slowly, Minho was holding hands with smaller girl in the picture. He couldn't help but be curious about the girl in the picture. Why did Minho's attitude change once Jisung got a hold of this photograph?

On the other side of the table, he saw an unfamiliar notebook. He grabbed it and slowly opened it, his eyes widening as he saw the same girl from the photograph in his right hand. As his eyes went lower, he saw a note, a note that made his eyes widened. He flipped another page and saw another note, making him cover his mouth in shock.

At that moment, Jisung realized how much he still doesn't know anything about Minho.

"Han-ah! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

Jisung flinched at the voice of Minho. "R-right! I'll be right there!" He said, quickly placing the notebook back on the table with the picture on top of it and went out of his room, quickly going downstairs.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh— uh... I-I just couldn't find my chemistry book."


	17. Chapter 17

**THIRD PERSON**

"Look, I don't mean to be rude or something but..." Hyunjin said as he examined Seungmin while the latter was typing in his laptop.

Seungmin turned his eye to Hyunjin and raised a brow, "What?"

"I'm curious on the story behind you and Jisung. Did you... fall in love with him in the past?" Hyunjin slowly asked.

Seungmin turned his eyes back to his laptop and started typing again, "Nope, but someone else did."

"What do you mean?"

Seungmin stopped typing with a loud press on the keyboard and turned his head up to meet Hyunjin's eye, "Back in our childhood, Jisung had his first love."

"Oh... so you didn't like him that way?"

Seungmin shook his head, "I didn't. But Jisung and Felix has always been so important to me, as if they were my real brothers." 

_"Seungmin... I don't deserve happiness, do I?"_

"Besides... I don't want him to experience something like that ever again." Seungmin muttered.

"What? You said something?"

He then let out a chuckle, "Funny on how I'm the youngest in our group but I act more mature than them. Those two are chaotic, sometime's it's really a pain in the ass." Seungmin said, avoiding Hyunjin's question.

Hyunjin hummed, "So that's how it feels to have a friend, huh."

Seungmin tilted his head, "You were serious about before?"

Hyunjin sighed, "Of course I am. No one really wanted to befriend me for who I am, they just wanted money. Really, I hated it."

"So you were actually a lonely child then."

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "No need to point that out, you know."

"Though that was unexpected. Who knew the most popular guy in campus was actually a lonely little baby?" Seungmin teased.

"Shut up. I still have friends... kinda."

"Well you do have one." Seungmin stated as he continue to focus his sight on his laptop screen and started typing again.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you before right? I'd consider you becoming my friend if you follow my conditions. Well, based from my calculations, you're doing good in accompanying me about Minho and Jisung."

A smile curved into Hyunjin's lips as he understood what Seungmin meant. He stared at him lovingly and never bothered to say a word. He didn't need to clarify what the younger meant. Besides, Seungmin wouldn't even admit it straightforwardly if he asked.

"Seungmin." 

Seungmin turned his head towards the direction of Hyunjin's voice and was suddenly met with a pair of lips on his. Their eyes both widened and both immediately pulled away with blushing faces.

"I-I'm sorry, that was supposed to be on the cheek." Hyunjin clarified.

Seungmin can feel his heart beat faster than normal, he was a blushing mess. He slowly turned his head back to Hyunjin, "D-do that again..."

Hyunjin's eyes widened as he turn back to Seungmin, not sure if he heard the words clearly. "W-what?"

"Do that again." Seungmin repeated in a low voice but Hyunjin completely heard it.

A smile curved into Hyunjin's lips as he look into Seungmin's eyes. He slowly leaned in and closed the gap between them, capturing the latter's lips and kissing deeply but softly.

Moments later, Hyunjin pulled away and rested his forehead on the younger's. He gave him a smirk and said, "So... friends, huh?"

"Shut up, you dramatic llama."

* * * * *

"Ha! I won again!"

"You always do!"

"That's because I'm the greatest gamer of all time!" The freckled boy squealed as he persecuted his fortnite dances.

"One more time! I'm not gonna lose this time!" Changbin said as he positioned his hand on the joystick and the buttons.

Felix chuckled, "You know Hyung, you're like Sungie. He always whines on how he often loses to me and never stops challenging me until he wins."

Changbin stopped as he heard that name again. He turned to Felix and said, "I just noticed. You never fail to mention Jisung whenever we go here. I mean, I guess it's completely normal. But you mention him more than you mention Seungmin. Lix, do you perhaps..."

Felix chuckled, "It's not what you think, Hyung. It's just... Sungie has always been important to Seungmin and me, more than anyone could ever think."

A smile curved into Changbin's lips, "Hm... so he's really important to you then."

Felix nodded slowly, "Yeah, very."

_"It's all my fault... it's all my fault...!"_

"Sungie... deserves to be happy after all."

One look in Felix's eyes was enough for Changbin to figure out that something deep was going in within them, and he understood that. He reached for Felix's hand and squeezed it, giving him a warm smile. "Don't worry. Someday, I'm sure everything will be alright."

"Someday... I hope."

* * * * *

"Somehow, I feel closer to you... ever since I discovered about _that_." Jisung muttered to himself as he stare at the night sky.

"I feel like I'm not alone anymore. The sadness... the pain I've been experiencing... it's starting to get better day by day when I'm with you."

He never felt so calm in his whole life since _that_ incident happened. After several years, he finally felt so good again... like he was slowly being set free from a cage he's been stuck in since God knows when.

"Jiwoo... little by little, my heart will start to heal... until the day comes where I can come and visit you again."

Meanwhile, Minho was just on his way to his room after he has done his schoolworks downstairs. As he opened the door to his room, his brows furrowed at the sight of his _important_ notebook on the table, with _the picture_ on top of it. It was not supposed to be there. 

Someone must've gone through it.

He touched the notebook with his palm as he stared on it with his cold eyes. His hands later turned into a ball of fist, clenching it with so much force, as if a whole fire of rage was burning up inside him.

"Han-ah, you..."


	18. Chapter 18

**THIRD PERSON**

"Hyung, can I go ahead? I'm planning to do some research in the library for some homework."

No response.

Minho was just silent, and his aura seemed darker than ever. He didn't talked to Jisung ever since morning started. He just casually gave him his food for breakfast. Jisung was worried, but decided not to bother him about it. 

"Hyung?" Jisung called out.

"Han-ah, did you go to my room yesterday?" Minho asked in a low voice.

Jisung's eyes widened, his heart started beating faster as he remembered what he saw in his room, "W-what?"

Minho clenched his fist, "I said, did you go to my room yesterday?"

"I-I did not—"

Minho slammed his hand on the table making the latter flinch. He slowly raised his head up to meet Jisung's eyes, and Jisung was met with the eyes of a cold, icy glare. 

"Don't lie."

"Hyung, it's not what you think—"

"What did you saw in there?"

"I didn't mean to! I-I was just..."

Minho scoffed, "I told you before, right? Don't you ever touch that picture."

"Hyung, I—"

"But not only did you touch that picture, you also went through my other stuff."

"Let me explain—"

"What explanation do you have for this?!" Minho snapped, slamming his hand on the table again.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look through your stuff!"

Minho scoffed again, "You're sorry? And you think that's enough to make it up for what you did?"

"N-No! I know it's not! But Hyung... you don't have to hide it from me! I understand—"

"No, you don't! You don't understand how that thing is important to me! You fucking invaded my privacy! I already told you to never touch that picture and yet you still did! For fuck's sake, Han Jisung, all you had to do is keep yourself away from going into my room!"

"I do understand! Even I—"

"Shut your fucking excuses, Han Jisung! I don't want to hear it! What do you understand about me? What do you understand about pain?!"

Jisung was scared of the Minho in front of him right now. Although he understood why the latter was feeling that rage, he didn't want to hear those painful words coming out of his mouth. "No... that's not it..."

_That's not it, Hyung... I completely understand pain, I know exactly how it feels to be in pain..._

"Hyung, I—"

"Let me tell you this, Han Jisung. We've only been together for a few months. So you don't have the right to tell me that you understand my pain. Fucking hell, you don't even know me that much!"

Minho's words shot right through Jisung's heart. He always knew that, that he didn't know Minho enough, and he wanted to know more. But now, even Minho told him himself, and it hurted more than he could ever imagine.

Minho turned his back away from Jisung, "Forget it. Let's just get over with all this show and escape this fucking stupid arrangement."

Jisung's eyes widened by Minho's words. "W-what do you mean?"

"We both want to escape this arrangement right? So let's hurry the fuck up so we can convince our parents to cancel the fucking engagement."

Jisung was confused. He didn't know what to feel at that moment. Why is Minho suddenly saying all these?

"Was it all fake?" Jisung asked.

Minho turned his head to Jisung and raised a brow, "The fuck do you mean?"

"D-Didn't you wanted to continue this engagement with me?"

"Why the fuck would I want that?"

"You... don't you feel any feelings towards me?"

Minho scoffed, "Feelings? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"But you— you kissed me, hugged me, held my hands... were all of those fake?"

"Ah, those." Minho muttered, lowering his head. Once again, he looked into Jisung's eyes with a cold expression, "Those were only for practice."

Jisung felt like someone was stabbing him right in the heart. It was a big shock for him, and he just can't seem to handle the pain and shock at the same time.

"W-what about that thing you said? That actions speak louder than words?"

"I'm sorry," Minho uttered, "I don't remember saying anything like that." He stated and finally walked away, leaving Jisung in that state.

Jisung felt a wet substance sliding down his cheeks as he watched the latter walked away. He touched his cheeks and realized... 

"Tears."

_"Lastly, don't even dare to make me cry. Because I swear, I suck at holding back my tears."_

_"Huh, that's not surprising anyway. Sure, I won't."_

_"You promise?" I asked, taking out my pinky finger.  
_

_He raised his brow at me as he eyed my pinky, "That's kinda childish but... sure, I promise." He stated, interlocking his finger with mine._

"Oh, right... we even made that promise..."

A small chuckle came out of Jisung's mouth, "Ah, it's been a while since I felt this pain. And I even thought my heart was starting to heal again..."

* * * * *

"Sungie? You're not eating?" Felix asked as Jisung just kept staring on his food.

"W-what? Oh, y-yeah, I'm not hungry." 

Seungmin dropped his chopstick on the tray and averted his eyes to Jisung, "What happened?"

Jisung kept his mouth shut for a while before letting out a sigh. "I got him mad."

"Minho-hyung?" Felix asked.

Jisung nodded, "Yeah, he... he was so mad..."

Seungmin rested his chin on his hand while his elbows rest on the table, "We're listening."

Jisung took a deep breath, "There's this picture in his room that he told me to never touch it, ever. But my curiosity came in one time and I went into his room without asking permission. I saw the picture once again. But not only that, I also went through an important notebook of his."

"I see..." Felix muttered, "No wonder he got so mad..."

"I shouldn't have done that, I tried to explain but I should've known it won't do any good. But that's not the point... I wanted to tell him I understood him completely. After all..."

"Sungie..." 

Felix and Seungmin were worried, they knew how emotional Jisung can get.

"Why don't you just make up for it then?" Seungmin told him.

Jisung lowered his head, "I don't think that's even possible... h-he even told me that he wanted to end the engagement immediately."

"What?!" Felix shrieked. "I though he had feelings for you?!"

Jisung let out a broken laugh, "Looks like I was only fantasizing..."

Both of his friends fell silent after those words. Felix and Seungmin were worried, they knew how emotional Jisung can get. They knew that something like this would leave a scar on Jisung's heart... just like what happened before.

"I'm sorry guys, I-I have to go." Jisung said, standing from his seat and grabbing his tray along with him as he walk away.

"Hey Lix." Seungmin called out as they watch Jisung walk away.

"Hm?"

"Do you know why Jisung chose the engagement over the _other_ _choice_ even if he completely hated the idea of getting engaged to someone he doesn't even know?"

"Of course... there's only one reason for that."


	19. Chapter 19

**THIRD PERSON**

He slowly walked through the hallway, not caring about anything else. His mind was full of Minho, and he can't get him off his mind.

Suddenly he bumped into someone but he just muttered an apology and walked past the person when later on, he was grabbed by the arm. He slowly turned his head to the person holding on to his arm and met with the eyes of Byounggon.

"Oh, Hyung. It's you." Jisung uttered.

Byounggon tilted his head in confusion, "You okay?" You're not acting like yourself today."

They soon find themselves seated on a bench as Jisung tells Byounggon the problem. 

"So basically, he got mad because you went through some of his important items in his room?" Byounggon asked making Jisung slowly nod. He sighed, "Minho has always been hot-tempered since I first knew him, you know. That's why I was surprised when I found out the two of you are actually engaged."

"What about it?"

"Seeing on how Minho held on to you that day made me see a side of Minho I never knew."

"But... Lino-hyung is just a new student in our campus. How is it that you seem to know so much about him?"

Byounggon let his hands rest on the bench as he leaned his back, "Hm, let's see... before I transferred here for senior year, I was in the same school with Minho. So I basically knew how he acts."

"How was he in junior year?" Jisung curiously asked.

Byounggon shook his head, "Not good. He only had one friend, Changbin. He refuses to interact with other students. He's one of the top students though, he's that type of guy who's serious about his studies. He always wears a cold expression in his face. In every confession he receives, he rejects them. Sometimes he even throws their letters in front of them."

Jisung was beyond surprised. He never expected that Minho would be that rude to other people. "Was he really like that?"

Byounggon nodded, "Yes, I knew he took interest on you the moment he was suddenly talking shit about you."

"Uh... is that supposed to be a compliment?

He chuckled, "It's just not like him, to suddenly take interest in someone. Even if he hates someone, he won't give a damn about it. But when it's about you, he's acting strange."

"That's... just because we're like cats and dogs in the mansion..."

"Hm... you think so? When I visited your mansion, the way he held you was like he was telling me to back off. He seemed so protective of you."

Jisung lowered his head, "I thought that too... but I was wrong."

"Hm? Why?"

"He told me he wanted to convince our parents to stop the engagement as soon as possible. Well... we did planned it from the start, but I thought we were starting to develop feelings for each other. Guess I was wrong, it was only me all along."

Byounggon stared at Jisung for a moment, analyzing him. He can see in the younger's eyes how much sadness he has in him. "Why don't you try talking to him again?" He suggested.

Jisung shook his head, "I don't think that will work. You have no idea how much he hates so me now."

"Yeah, probably. But who knows? Minho was probably in so much shock that he got so mad at you. Maybe sometime now he'll cool himself down."

Jisung slowly looked up to him, "You think so?"

Byounggon nodded, "Yup." 

Jisung sighed, "I'll try then."

* * * * * 

"Did something happened with you and Jisung?"

Hearing that question, Minho dropped his chopsticks on the tray.

"Huh, thought so." Changbin said.

"None of your business."

"Hm... I guess so. i just find it weird that the two of you did not go to school together today. I saw Jisung earlier, his eyes were hella red."

Minho looked up to him and raised a brow, "Red?"

Changbin nodded, "He looked like he just cried a flood of tears."

"Oh." Minho muttered and continued eating his food.

"Hm... you act kinda strange today." Changbin told him.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Well, usually if you heard something about Jisung crying, you'd run to him right at this moment and ask him what's the matter. But now, you're just casually eating as if I said nothing."

"Get your ass out of Jisung and me. This is our problem."

"Lemme guess, he looked at the picture?"

Minho stopped again, he grabbed his water and drank almost all of it. "No."

Changbin scoffed, "Yeah, sure."

Minho paused again, "He... looked through the notebook."

"Oh shit, that's something more serious dude."

Minho poked his cheek with his tongue and dropped his chopsticks on the tray. He slouched his back against his chair and sighed, "It just got me so mad, no one is supposed to look through that. I already told him to back off before."

Changbin hummed, nodding. "Well, I guess I understand your point. After all, _she's_ very important to you."

"She is... more than anything in this world."

"But honestly speaking, don't you think you've gone too far?" Changbin questioned making Minho raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"You made him cry, dude. I have known your temper since we were young. Even _she_ agreed with me on how you should be controlling your temper when you're mad. You must've shocked him so much to made his eyes as red as that."

Minho kept silent and kept on eating as if he was not hearing anything Changbin was saying.

"Look, I don't know much about the two of you but why don't you try talking it out?" Changbin said.

"There's no need. I can't even bring myself to talk to him after what he did."

* * * * *

As Jisung entered their mansion, silence was everywhere. He's not hearing anything around, not the usual Minho cooking in their kitchen. Minho's shoes were already there, so he's probably in his room. 

Jisung sighed and took off his shoes. He walked towards the couch on dropped his bag on the floor before flopping himself on the couch.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps from the stairs. He quickly stood up and met with the eyes of Minho who had a cold expression on his face. 

Minho walked closer, making Jisung gulped. "Hyung, I—"

But Minho just walked past him and grabbed his headphones on the table before walking back upstairs. Jisung sighed, grabbing his bag and walking upstairs to his room.

He flopped his body to the soft mattress of his bed and stared at the ceiling. He sighed and shut his eyes.

"What can I do to make it up to him?"

And with that, he drifted to sleep.

* * * * * 

It was midnight, and there stood Minho on his room, holding on to his picture on his hand and staring at it. 

He went out of his room and walked towards Jisung's. He stood in front of Jisung's door for a while before slowly opening it and peeking inside only to see Jisung sleeping peacefully as he hold onto his squirrel plushie. Minho tried to enter Jisung's room but as he took a step inside, he hesitated once again and stepped back, closing the door again and going back to his room.

He opened the drawer from his table and grabbed the notebook, placing it on the table as he took a seat. He slowly opened it and saw another picture of them again. He brushed his hand onto the picture and shut his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"I miss you so damn much that I don't fucking know what to do anymore without you by my side right now."


	20. Chapter 20

**THIRD PERSON**

_"It's all your fault. If it wasn't for you I shouldn't—"_

_"No! Don't say that Jiwoo! I-I'm sorry!"_

_"I never should've talked to you from the start. You were such a waste of time for me. If only I ignored you from the start, then my life could've been better!"_

_"D-don't say that... I-I really didn't want that to happen!"_

_"It should've been you, Han Jisung. It should have always been you. But look what you've done. You ruined my life!"_

"NO!" He shrieked, completely out of breath as soon as he opened his eyes.

He was shaking, he was sweating, his heart was beating so fast. His fingers were trembling, and tears were strolling down his face.

He palmed his face and continued to sob, "No... please don't say that..."

"I'm sorry, Jiwoo..."

* * * * * 

The two look at him with such worried expressions in their faces, unable to think on what they can do to help their friend.

"Sungie, aren't you gonna eat again?" Felix worriedly asked.

Jisung sighed and dropped his chopsticks on the tray, "I-I'm not really in the mood to eat these days."

"But you should eat. Even if it's just one bite. You can't keep on disrupting your health like that, Han Jisung." Seungmin stated.

Jisung kept silent and stared at his food with no expression. He grabbed his chopsticks again only to drop it after a second with a sigh, "I... I really can't."

Silence surrounded the three of them. Felix and Seungmin can't help but be worried for their friend. It has been a week since the incident happened, and Jisung hasn't eaten properly since then. 

"Is he still not talking to you?"

Jisung slowly shook his head, "I only see him at the campus. When I get home, he already locks himself up in his room. When I wake up, he's already gone with a breakfast served in our dining table."

"He still cares for you, then." Felix said.

Jisung shut his eyes, "It doesn't change the fact how he still despises me up to today. It's been a week and he's still not talking to me."

Seungmin stared at Jisung, as if he has been wanting to open a certain topic but was hesitating at the same time. He took a deep breath and managed to ask, "Wanna talk about it?"

Jisung raised his head and raised his brow, "About what?"

"About the other choice."

"Oh." Jisung uttered, lowering his head once again. "I... I wasn't ready then..."

"How about now?" Felix asked.

Jisung shook his head, "I don't know..."

"Which is why you chose to get engage with Minho instead, right? Even if you don't know him?" Seungmin said.

Jisung nodded, "I know the second choice would be much easier... but the things is, it's me. I couldn't handle it just yet..."

_"Ji, don't cry! We'll meet again soon!"_

_"I-I'm scared..."_

_"Why?"_

_"W-what if one day you forget about me?"_

_He chuckled and ruffled his hair, "That won't happen, Ji. I'll be the one to find a way for us to see each other again!"_

_"Y-you promise?"_

_"Yeah, I promise!"_

"I... I can't go see him yet... I'm not ready. E-especially his..."

"Sungie, I think it's time you forgive yourself." Felix told him.

Jisung shook his head, "I don't know, Felix... he... he's probably resenting me, and soon maybe Lino-hyung will too..."

"Jiwoo is not that kind of person, you know that." Seungmin said.

"No, it's possible. After all I..."

"Jiwoo would definitely not like the way you are now. He'd probably even beat the fuck out of us if he knew we're not taking care of you." Seungmin said.

"Hm... you think so? Jiwoo is the nicest guy I've met, there's no way he'd do that." Felix replied, earning a smack on the head by Seungmin.

"Just go with the flow, you freckled kid."

"Hey! I'm older than you!" Felix retorted.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, "Just by a few weeks."

As the two were arguing, Jisung thought of the dream he had last night and can't help but make a decision he's unsure of.

"What if..." Jisung uttered making the two turn back their attention to their friend. "What if I talk to my mom about it?"

"About what?" Seungmin and Felix both asked.

"About the other choice."

Their eyes widened, "You're not saying you're choosing that, are you?" Seungmin asked.

Jisung lowered his head, "I don't want to hurt people anymore. I don't want to be a bother anymore. After all, even Lino-hyung..."

_"We both want to escape this arrangement right? So let's hurry the fuck up so we can convince our parents to cancel the fucking engagement."_

"It's been 10 years since then... I should be ready by this time..."

"Jisung, you..."

Jisung sighed, "Or maybe not..."

* * * * * *

As he walk his way out of the campus, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Jisung!"

He turned his head only to meet with the eyes of BX running towards him, "Hyung."

"You okay? It's been a week and you're still feeling down."

Jisung lowered his head, "He... he's still not talking to me. No matter how many times I tried to talk to him, he just never shows interest in having a conversation with me."

BX sighed, "Hm... if that's the case, then how about you buy something for him?"

"I don't even know what he likes..."

"Well... I heard he hasn't been eating these days..."

Jisung's eyes widened, "He isn't?!"

"Yeah, I overheard his and Changbin's conversation. How about you cook for him?"

Jisung sighed, "The thing is, I can't fucking cook. He's always the one who cooks for the two of us."

"Don't you know at least one dish?" BX asked.

"Well, I do know one. It's called nasi goreng, someone in my childhood taught me how to cook it since I loved it so much, and since then, it has only been the food I knew how to cook."

"Why don't you make it then? He'll definitely appreciate it, especially that someone like you, who can't cook, made it for him."

"You really think so?"

BX nodded, "Yup! If you want, I can accompany you to the grocery store!"

"Would that be okay for you?"

"Of course!"


	21. Chapter 21

**THIRD PERSON**

"Jisung, should we buy this?" BX asked. 

Jisung turned to him and his eyes widened as he saw a sack of rice beside BX. "Hyung! What are you doing?!"

"Well, you said you needed rice for the nosi gareng so I asked the staff to get me a sack of rice." 

"It's nasi goreng!"

"Nasi goreng or whatever it is! Should I bring this to the cashier now?"

Jisung slammed his palm on his forehead, "Hyung, we have rice in our house! How else would we cook for ourselves?!"

"How am I supposed to know you eat rice for meals! Besides, you don't even cook—"

"No need to point that out! Just— put that back."

"Uh... I'm sorry sir but we won't be needing that. C-can you put it back to where it was?" BX politely asked the staff and the staff just nodded and walked away with the bag of rice.

"You just wasted his time." Jisung said, pertaining to the staff.

"W-well— I didn't know okay!"

Jisung sighed, "Fine. Just find me some sweet soy sauce."

"Aye aye sir! You sure you don't need anything else?"

"We have the other ingredients back in the mansion so nothing else."

"Right."

As soon as BX left to find what Jisung assigned him to look for, Jisung made his way to the meat area. After all, he needed chicken meat for the food.

_"You only buy the chicken meat, not the chicken itself, you idiot!"_

He chuckled as he remembered that one time when Minho scolded him for buying the chicken itself instead of the meat.

After getting the chicken meat, he and BX agreed to meet up in the cashier. However, it took about 30 more minutes before BX showed up.

"What took you so long?" Jisung asked.

"You never told me how hard finding this thing was!" BX complained, showing him the sweet soy sauce.

Jisung let out a nervous laugh, "Oops."

* * * * *

He stopped walking as he saw two familiar figures. 

Changbin stopped as soon as he noticed his friend was not following and turned around. "Minho-hyung, what's taking you so long? The movie is gonna start. We have enough snacks, don't tell me you forgot to buy something?"

"Changbin."

"What?"

"Forget the movie, let's hit the bar."

* * * * *

"You sure you'll be okay in the kitchen? I'm afraid you're gonna burn the whole mansion."

"Yah! Don't underestimate me! I may not be a good cook but I mastered this recipe since I was young, you know!"

BX shrugged, "Whatever you say then."

As they were heading towards the car, Jisung stopped as he saw tons of adorable kittens from afar in a adoption shelter.

"Jisung?" BX called out. He noticed Jisung was looking at a certain direction and when he turned his head to the directions the latter was looking to, he suddenly remembered something. "Come to think of it, I heard Minho has a soft spot for cats."

Jisung's eyes widened as he turned his head to BX, "Really?!"

BX nodded, "Yeah, I heard he has 2 cats."

"I never knew that..." Jisung muttered as he turned his head back to the cats.

"Wanna go there for a bit?" BX said.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

The two made their way to the adoption shelter and as soon as they entered, they saw a lot of adorable cats and kittens around.

"Oh my god..." Jisung muttered.

"Dude, they're all so cute I wanna adopt them all." BX said.

"Welcome! Can I help you?" A female staff politely asked.

"Um... are all these cats up for adoption?" Jisung asked.

She nodded, "Yes! It would be very helpful if you give these cats and kittens a home!"

Suddenly, Jisung could feel something scratching his pants. He looked down only to see a cute little kitten with a gray, white, and black-striped fur. He crouched down to the ground and petted the cat who showed him affection, making Jisung smile in awe.

"Looks like this cat has a liking to you." BX said.

"I want to adopt him." Jisung said as he continue to pet the cat.

"Well, why not?"

"I want to give him to Lino-hyung..."

"He will surely love it." BX told him.

"Would you want to adopt the cat, sir?" The female staff asked.

Jisung stood in his place and faced the female staff, "Would it be okay if I come back on another day? And please don't let anyone else adopt him. I will surely come back for him."

She nodded with a smile, "Understood, sir."

* * * * *

"You sure you'd be okay alone?" BX asked as they arrived in front of the Lee-Han mansion. 

Jisung nodded, "Thanks for accompanying me today, Hyung."

They both waved goodbyes to each other and afterwards, Jisung went in to their mansion. He noticed Minho's shoes were still not there so he assumed he must still be out somewhere.

He headed towards the kitchen and started preparing the tools and ingredients he needed for the food he will be making. A smile was curved onto his lips as he started to do prepare and cook the meal as his thoughts were only full of Minho.

Besides, the person who taught him this recipe was someone important to him. In the past, that person used to cook this for him, and now, his cooking it for Minho. And just that thought alone makes him happy, it makes him realize how time goes by so fast, and how he knows how important Minho is to him now that he is doing something like this for the latter.

"Hyung, I hope this can somehow lessen your grudge for me."

* * * * *

"First, you tell me to treat you for a movie and some snacks, and now we're in the fucking bar?! Dude! For your information, the movie tickets were fucking expensive!"

Minho just kept on ignoring his best friend and kept on drinking his shots, not caring anything else around him as he had that one single thought in his head.

"Seriously, how many shots are you still gonna take? I don't want to carry you back to your mansion! You're fucking heavy!"

Minho rolled his eyes, and slammed his palm on the bar table 2 times, "Give me one more bottle of tequila!"

Changbin sighed and crossed his arms, "I need a refund, give me back my money. Like, now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Changbin scratched the back of his neck in frustration, "Why the fuck are we even here?! Why are you even drinking?! Did you saw something that made you wanna drink or what?!"

Minho slammed his glass on the bar table and gave Changbin a glare, "I'd appreciate it if you stop talking."

Changbin rolled his eyes, "Well I'm sorry but I'm literally pissed off, right now! My fucking money was wasted, dude!"

Suddenly a woman in a tight, short dress approached Minho, "Hey cutie, wanna drink with me?" 

"Woah there dude, don't come near my friend. He has a fiancé so back off, will you?" Changbin warned.

"Fiancé? Dude, you're gay?" The woman asked, eyeing Minho.

As Minho took another shot from his glass, the scene he saw earlier came flashing in his mind again making him scoff in disgust.

"Fiancé? Never had one."


	22. Chapter 22

**THIRD PERSON**

_"Jiwoo, please listen to me—"_

_"I don't want to hear any of your explanation, Ji. It's all your fault, no explanation needed. You're the reason why this happened to me. It's all your fault!"_

_"Jiwoo, please!"_

_"I hate you Ji, I fucking hate you!"_

_"No, please stop saying that!"_

_"I hate you! I wish I never met you! I wish—"_

"STOP!" 

He ran his hands through his hair as he snapped into reality. "I'm having these nightmares again..."

He turned his head to the clock, it was already 9:30 pm. He went to the living room but he noticed Minho's shoes were still not there, the house sounded quiet as well. The food he cooked was getting colder and colder, and Minho was still not home.

Jisung sighed and peeked through the window, "It's getting darker, why is he not home yet?"

He went back to the kitchen and sat on a chair, leaning his head on the table. He stared at the nasi goreng he just cooked and remembered _him_.

_"I hate you Ji, I fucking hate you!"_

"Jiwoo... if you were here, would you really say that, I wonder..."

"I'm getting those nightmares again. Jiwoo, do you... really hate me?"

A tear escaped Jisung's eyes as he said those words. "Jiwoo won't say something like that right? Those are just nightmares... right?"

Few minutes later, he heard a car pull over outside. He immediately went to the door and as he opened it, he saw Changbin, with Minho's arms around him.

"Oh? It's Han-ah~!"

Minho was drunk.

"W-what happened to him?" Jisung asked.

"He drank a lot, like 5 or 6 bottles?" Changbin said.

"Han-ah~"

Jisung then noticed a red mark on Minho's neck, "I-is that... a hickey?"

Changbin sighed, "There's this girl who approached him in the bar, and she gave him that."

Jisung could feel his heart shatter as he hard Changbin's answer. "O-oh... h-he let her do that?"

"Well... the thing is..." Changbin tried to find the perfect words to form a sentence but he was left with nothing.

"T-the thing is what?" Jisung nervously asked.

"I told the girl to back off because he's engaged and... he said he never had a fiancé."

Jisung swallowed the pain he was feeling. He was close to crying, but he held it in. "I-I see..."

"B-but he pushed her away! He eventually got annoyed at her and when she started sucking his neck, he pushed her away hard that she even fell on the floor."

Jisung forced a smile on his face, "R-right."

"Mind if I come in?" Changbin asked.

Jisung shook his head, "N-not at all."

Changbin went inside and dropped Minho by the couch. "Ugh, damn he was fucking heavy."

"Thank you for taking him home, Changbin-hyung. And I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm sorry you had to take care of such a messy husband."

Jisung felt pain in his heart as he heard that word. "Husband..." Jisung muttered.

Changbin felt guilty, he could see in Jisung's eyes how much pain he must be storing in his heart right now. "W-well, I'll be going ahead then."

Jisung gave him a smile and nodded, "Sure, thanks again Hyung."

As Changbin left the mansion, Jisung breathed out deeply. He stared at Minho, he stared at the red mark in his head and clenched his fist. He crouched down to the floor and touched the red mark on the latter's neck.

"Han-ah~" Minho muttered in his sleep making Jisung's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Han-aaahhhh~"

Jisung smacked Minho's head with his palm making the latter growl, "Ow! Who the fuck just hit me?!" Minho shrieked, with his eyes still closed. He was completely drunk.

"I hate you." Jisung uttered.

Jisung took a deep breath, "I literally just cooked my favorite dish for you because I heard that you haven't been eating these days and then you just come home with this hickey?! Lino-hyung you idi—!"

He stopped as he saw the latter sleeping so soundly and peacefully, "—ot..." He muttered with a sigh.

He went upstairs and grabbed a blanket from his cabinet. He went back to the living room and tucked the older with the blanket, making sure that he won't be cold for the night.

"I still hate you." He muttered, looking at the Minho who was peacefully sleeping.

Jisung went back to the kitchen and sat on the chair with a sigh. "I even cooked a lot so that the two of us can eat together."

He stared at the nasi goreng in front of him. He clenched his fist and grabbed a pair of chopsticks, "Aish! Whatever! I'm gonna eat this by myself!" He said and started eating madly.

He was pissed, he was so pissed at Minho. Thinking about how much work he had done just for the latter and then receiving that makes him so angry.

But he couldn't stay mad so long.

Because he knew he was still at fault in the first place.

After eating, he decided to throw the rest of the serving in the trash. The food was already cold, it would be useless to give it to Minho the next morning.

"Maybe I should talk to my mother tomorrow..."

* * * * *

"Jisungie~! What brings you here?" Mrs. Han squealed as soon as he saw his son at the door.

"Mother, I... I have something I wanna talk about."

They both went to the living room and sat on the couch. There was silence between the two of them, and Mrs. Han immediately figured something serious is happening.

"So? What did you wanna talk about?"

"Mother..." Jisung muttered, "I... I fell in love with Lee Minho."

"Well? Isn't that a great thing, son?"

"But that wasn't supposed to happen. In fact, that musn't happen."

"Go on, I'm listening." His mother assured.

"Lino— I mean, Minho and I had a plan. We planned to convince you that we are in love, and when we finally manage to convince you, we would pretend to have a serious problem and break up... so that your conscience will let us go our own paths."

"But then you fell in love with him."

Jisung nodded, "Yeah..."

"Why don't you tell him then? What id he's feeling the same?"

Jisung lowered his head, "I thought that at first too... but he told me how everything was just for pretend... and that he never had feelings for me. Things are messed up between us, especially when I accidentally invaded his privacy... it's been a week and he's still mad about it."

"I see..."

"That's why..." Jisung straightened his body and eyed his mother, "Mother, is it too late to choose the other choice?"

Mrs. Han's eyes widened, "J-Jisung... are you serious?"

Jisung nodded, "I figured things between us just can't work anymore. He clearly stated on how he had no feelings for me, and how he wanted to end the arrangement immediately."

"But Jisung, are you even ready for what's to come if you choose the other choice?"

"I know... and I'm not sure if I'm ready. But... I can't keep on making Minho suffer like this. Seeing how he is now makes me realize how much he wants his freedom. He hated this engagement from the start, and he hates it until now."

Mrs. Han held Jisung's hand and rubbed it her thumb, "Jisungie, I know what you're going through right now is really hard. But... you should think about it first. Give it a few more days, then maybe things will get better. This decision is not a joke, Han Jisung. You know that."

Jisung breathed out deeply and nodded slowly, "Yes, Mother..."


	23. Chapter 23

**THIRD PERSON**

As he opened his eyes, he groaned in pain. His head felt heavy, and he was feeling dizzy. He looked around and realized he was in the living room. He then remembered that he and Changbin went to the bar. He remembers some random girl flirting with him, and that thought alone made him disgusted. 

He looked through the window, it was morning and the sun was shining bright against his eyes. He walked towards the mirror and saw the red mark on his neck. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, scratching the red mark harshly, hoping that it would go away, but it only made his skin redder. 

He then smelled a foul odor somewhere in the kitchen. He made his way towards the kitchen and opened the trash, and he saw spoiled food. 

"What's this? Did Han-ah ordered too much food?" He questioned to himself. He sighed and took out the plastic in the trash, taking it outside where the garbage truck would pick up the trash bags.

Suddenly, he felt strange. Today was a Saturday, so why does the house sounded quiet than usual? He walked upstairs and slowly peeked into Jisung's room, but he found nothing. Jisung was not in his room.

He sighed, thinking that Jisung might've seen the red mark in his neck, "He probably doesn't want to see me now..."

He closed the door in Jisung's room and walked towards his room. He grabbed a towel from his cabinet and went to the bathroom to take a shower. 

After taking a shower, he sat down on his bed as he dry his hair with another towel. He sighed as Jisung's face come flashing into his mind again. As soon as he was done drying his hair, he dropped the towel on the mattress and stood up from his bed. Once again, he headed towards his table and opened its drawer, grabbing the notebook from it.

He sat down to his bed again and stared at the notebooks he was holding.

"Was I... too harsh?"

He slowly opened it, stared at the picture pasted onto the first page. His eyes went down to the bottom where he saw his handwriting back when he first wrote in that notebook.

_"To my little sister, Minhee..."_

He flipped the next page and saw another picture of them. He clearly remembered the day these pictures were taken, and he clearly remembered the day he wrote the messages inside the notebook... how he cried every single moment he writes on it.

Dried teardrops can be seen in every page of the notebook. 

_"When you were born, I was beyond happy to know I have a little sister. I even thought I was the happiest person alive, and that nothing else would make me happier."_

_"But all good things must come to an end..."_

_"Rest in peace, Minhee. I will miss you."_

_"I'll always be looking at the stars every night, so that even just a little... I can feel that you're still with me."_

He closed the notebook, not even bothering to go to the next page. He wrote those words the day she died, not wanting to believe that she is completely gone. He loved her, more than anything in this world. 

That's why he never fails to look at the stars every night... so that he can still spiritually communicate with his little sister whom he treasured so much.

* * * * * *

"Jisung!"

He turned back and forced a smile in his face, "Hyung, what's up?"

"So? How did it go?" BX curiously asked.

"W-what do you mean?"

"The nusi gireng!"

"It's nasi goreng!"

"Well— I don't care! Just tell me what happened!"

Jisung felt silent. He doesn't want BX to know that the plan failed, after the latter helped him so much. "Y-yeah, it went alright."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah." 

"That's great then! Why don't we celebrate with some cheesecake, then?"

Jisung's eyes lit up, "Wait, really?"

"Yup! It's been a while, anyway."

Cheesecake is Han Jisung's happiness, indeed.

* * * * *

"Aah, this shop's cheesecake never fails to amaze me!" Jisung squealed as he took his first bite on his dessert.

"You really look the happiest when you're eating cheesecake, huh."

"Of course! Cheesecakes are just so delicious! The way the cream melts in your mouth... ugh it just never gets old for me."

BX stared at him in awe, admiring how the younger looks so cute and happy whenever he's eating cheesecake. Considering how sad Jisung looks these days, this sight alone is enough to brighten BX's day.

"Oh shit." BX muttered as he looked to his phone.

"Hm? What's wrong, Hyung?" Jisung questioned.

"I forgot I was supposed to pick my brother from school!"

"You have a brother? Yo, that's cute!"

"Yeah, he's just in 2nd grade tho. Anyway Jisung, I'm sorry but I have to go. Would you be fine alone?"

Jisung nodded with a smile, "Yup! Thanks for today, Hyung!"

"Sure! Oh and, you don't have to pay for the dessert. I already paid them earlier in the counter. After all, it's my treat." BX told him with a wink.

And with that, the two waved their goodbyes. Jisung stayed as he continued to eat his cheesecake until he felt the need for water. He went to the self-service area to get him some water when he suddenly heard two familiar voices. 

He soon realized Changbin and Minho were at the same place he was. Before he could even be seen by the both of them, he hid by a small corner near the self-service area.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"You see, Changbin... right now, things between Han-ah and I are just so messy."

_They're talking about me..._

"And all I wanted is to get out of the stupid situation we're stuck in."

"What do you mean?"

"The engagement between us."

Jisung could feel his heart shattering after hearing those words from Minho. He was hoping that things could get better between them, but it seemed impossible for him after hearing Minho's words.

"I just want to escape from this arrangement and attain my freedom."

Jisung refused to listen any further from their conversation. He turned his back from them and headed towards the exit, not even bothering to finish the cheesecake he was just eating a while ago.

Those words were enough for him to make a decision. He can't afford to make another mistake just like he did in the past.

He doesn't want to make someone he treasures suffer under his misfortune again.

* * * * * 

"I just want to escape from this arrangement and attain my freedom."

Changbin stared at him, not bothering to say a word.

"At least... that's what I first thought." Minho continued.

Changbin raised his brow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"But the more I spend time with him, the more I get attached... the more I don't want to be separated from him..."

"So you're basically in love with him."

Minho sighed, "I knew that... but my emotions got ahead of me when he found out about that notebook."

"Well, it's not like I can blame you. Not a lot of people know about Minhee anyway."

"Yeah..."

"But you know, if Minhee was here, she'd probably scold you for being hot-tempered again. She'd definitely not want her brother to get mad at someone like that, especially someone like Jisung."

Minho felt silent with Changbin's words. He knew it from the start, but he couldn't control his emotions.

"Are you still not talking to Jisung?"

He shook his head, "Not yet."

"When do you even plan on talking to him again?"

Minho sighed, "I... I don't know. Maybe soon, but not now. I still can't face him for what happened..."

* * * * *

Jisung soullessly walked through the street, with only one thought on his mind.

As he was walking, he passed by the adoption shelter he and BX went to the other day. He stopped in his track, and stood by the adoption shelter for a several seconds. He then saw the cat he wanted to adopt by the glass window. 

His paws were touching the window, eyes looking at Jisung... as if it was calling for him.


	24. Chapter 24

**THIRD PERSON**

"Sungie... are you really sure?" Felix worriedly asked.

"Even if I'm still not ready, I have to face it. I can't keep on deciding things I shouldn't decide because of my selfishness. I'm growing day by day, it's about time I should think about my responsibilities."

"But Jisung—"

"After all... I also think it's about time I see him again..."

"Will you be able to handle it?"

Jisung shut his eyes, "Probably."

"Probably?!"

"No, I will. I must. For his sake, I must. And not only him, but for Lino-hyung as well..."

"Jisung, your mental health is not—"

"Felix." Jisung called out, cutting his friend off. He gave him a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine. I'm grown enough to handle these kinds of problems."

"Sungie..." Felix muttered with a worried expression on his face.

"I already talked to my mother about it the other day, but she said I should give it some thought first."

"Then—!"

"But now I've decided."

_"I just want to escape from this arrangement and attain my freedom."  
_

"And I won't change my decision anymore." Jisung firmly said, his eyes filled with determination.

Seungmin sighed, "If that's your decision, then we'll support you."

Jisung gave him a smile, "I knew I could count on you."

"W-when are you going to leave then?" Felix questioned.

"Well... honestly I should be packing my stuff right now." Jisung told them.

"T-that soon?!" Felix shrieked.

Jisung nodded, "Yeah, this is something important after all."

Seungmin held his hand and gave him a smile, "Don't stray too far, idiot."

Jisung chuckled, "I won't. I have a place to stay there, you know."

He looked over to Felix and gave him a smile, "Lixie, I'll be back. Just like before, right?"

Felix lowered his head, "I'm just worried about your mental—"

"Shh." Jisung shushed, cutting him off. "I'll be fine." He told him with a reassuring smile.

The two watched as their best friend walk away. They had worried expressions painted in their faces, especially Felix.

"You're not gonna stop him?" Felix asked.

"If it's his decision, then we can't do anything about it." Seungmin replied. "Besides... I can't stand seeing him like that anymore. I just want Jisung to be happy. After all..."

"He blamed himself for what happened 10 years ago... right?" Felix continued.

Seungmin nodded, "Maybe by going back to that place, the scar in his heart will finally heal."

* * * * *

Jisung sighed as he took his step inside the mansion. Looking around, he remembers a lot of things that happened between him and Minho for the past few months.

"Yeah... this all happened because I chose this decision in the first place..."

**_**FLASBACK**_ **

_"Jisung, your father and I have something important to tell you."_

_"What is it, Mother?"_

_She took a deep breath before looking straight to his mother's eyes, "It's about time you inherit our business in Malaysia."_

_"What— I... I'm n-not ready, M-Mother..." He stuttered, his fingers trembling._

_"Jisung, you're an only child in this family, and it's time you do your responsibilities as the only heir of our family business."_

_"B-But Mother... I-I can't...! N-Not just yet! Can't I just stay here and inherit our Korean branch?"_

_She shook her head, "Unfortunately, no. We have been managing the main branch since you were born, and now it's time you manage it, Han Jisung. This is a tradition to our family."_

_"Mother, I can manage our business if that's what you want but please! J-just don't bring me to M-Malaysia..."_

_His father sighed, "If that's the case, then there's another way."_

_"T-tell me! Please! I can't go back to Malaysia yet! I-I'm not ready!"_

_His parents paused for a few seconds until his mother spoke up, "We're going to have you engaged to someone."_

**_**END OF FLASHBACK**_ **

"If I had chosen the other choice in the first place... I wonder what would've happen? Would I... ever even meet you?"

Suddenly, his eyes were averted to a certain direction, making his heart go soft.

"Was our meeting... a mere coincidence?"

* * * * *

"Minho-ssi!" 

Minho clicked his tongue in annoyance, "What do you want, BX?"

BX chuckled, putting his arm around Minho's shoulder. "Oh come on, stop being grumpy now. So, how was it?"

"Huh? The fuck are you talking about?"

"Come on, I mean the nasu goring or whatever that food is called! The one Jisung cooked for you!"

Minho raised his brow at him, "Han-ah cooked something for me? When?"

BX tilted his head in confusion, "You know, the other day? I even helped him shop in the grocery store for the ingredients."

 _That day?_ Minho thought as he remembered the scenery where he saw those two were together.

"Don't tell me you didn't eat it? Jisung told me it went great!"

_That day... was the day I got drunk..._

"Hellooo?? Earth to Minho?"

He suddenly remembered seeing spoiled food in the trash, making his eyes widen. "Don't tell me..."

"Minho?"

"BX, what were the ingredients of the food?" Minho questioned.

"W-what? I'm not really sure, he did the cooking alone."

"You told me you were with him when you bought the ingredients right?!" Minho shrieked getting impatient.

"Chill, dude. Well, I do remember buying sweet soy sauce... oh and rice! I think that's the main ingredient for the dish."

Minho clenched his fist and clicked his tongue, "So that was for me..." He muttered, feeling annoyed at himself and guilty at the same time. 

"Hm? You said something? And wait how can you not even know that? Don't tell me you—"

Minho grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, "It's none of your business."

* * * * *

As Minho pulled over his car by the mansion, he noticed the lights were not on. He found it strange, because Jisung would usually be the first one to get home.

He entered the mansion and it was pitch dark. He opened the lights when suddenly, he felt a strange feeling rushing towards his veins. He had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling. 

He rushed upstairs and made his way to Jisung's room.

"Han-ah!" He called out, but once he opened the door, no one was around. He opened the cabinets and the drawers... but all of which are empty.

"Han-ah..."

His fingers started to tremble. He rushed out of the room and checked every other room, every corner of the mansion. But Jisung was nowhere to be found.

He fell to his knees, running his fingers on his hair. "Han-ah..."

Suddenly, he noticed a gift box sitting at the table near the couch. It seemed to Minho that it was moving. He stood from his place and walked his way to the gift box.

He slowly undid the ribbon tied in the box. As he opened the lid, a small kitten's head came out.

"A cat?"

Minho noticed a loose string tied by the cat's neck, connected to a small note card. He slowly picked up the note card, and there he saw Jisung's handwriting.

_"Lino-hyung... I'm sorry for being a burden to you. I'm sorry that you had to be forced in that stupid engagement my parents arranged us to. And also..."_

_"I love you."_

Jisung... was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

*****PRESENT (5 YEARS LATER)*****

**THIRD PERSON**

He stared at the stars with a cup of coffee in his hand. With a sip, he sighed, "Looking back, it's been 5 years since I last saw you."

"I wonder how you're doing... Lino-hyung..."

A smile curved into his lips as he saw a star twinkling, "I wonder why, why I'm always looking at the stars ever since I left..."

_"No matter how far away a person is from you, you can always look at the stars..."  
_

_"...because the stars will always connect the two of you... no matter what."_

"I guess I can't just forget you completely..."

"Mr. Han."

He turned his head and saw his secretary standing by the glass door with an ipad in her hand. "Lilian, what's the matter?"

She walked towards him and handed him the ipad, together with the apple pencil. "I need you to sign this document."

"Oh, right." Jisung said as he complied with the latter's request.

"Also, I suggest you start packing now, sir. You still have a flight to Korea at 5:00 pm." 

"Well... the thing is, my room is too messy right now that I can't even find the right things to pack."

She sighed, "Mr. Han, this is the fifth time I've rescheduled your flight. I wouldn't be surprised if you're doing this in purpose."

"W-what are you saying? I'm not, I just... tend to forget stuff."

"Is that really the reason or you just don't want to see a certain someone, I wonder..." She muttered, loud enough for Jisung to hear.

"I can hear you, you know."

She grabbed the ipad and pencil from Jisung and gave him a firm look, "Well then please, be sure not to miss your flight this time. Your cousin has been calling me for numerous times already. You have no idea how mad he is."

Jisung let out a nervous laugh, "D-don't remind me that. I'll take care of it once we arrive in Korea."

"I'm not even sure if we're still be able to set our feet in the land of Korea with that attitude of yours."

"What— come on, Lilian! Stop being so grumpy! I'm your boss but why does it seem like you're scolding me right now?"

Her eyebrows twitched as she tried to calm herself. "Mr. Han, it's not that I'm disrespecting you. I just sometimes get pissed on how you're practically giving me a lot of extra jobs when I'm already busy enough as your secretary."

"What do you—"

"You're always late on meetings and I always have to run in my heels to find you."

"Well—"

"You're always missing in action when there are important documents for you to manage."

"Uh..."

"Not to mention, your office is such a mess that I always have to clean up the files for you."

"Aha..."

"You're often late for work and when I come here in your house you're still sleeping!"

"Lilian, calm down—"

"More importantly, your house is always a mess! Are you really the son of the Han family?! I've been enduring this job for 5 years. When I was assigned to be your secretary, my officemates even held me a prayer meeting because they knew what misfortune fate has gave me!"

"Lilian—"

"And now you've been missing your flights for 4 timesalready, you still haven't packed your things, and you still haven't signed all the documents I asked you to sign!"

"Lilian, let's—"

"Your cousin's voice has been ringing in my ears even in my sleep. It should've been you being scolded, but because you're always refusing to talk to him, I always had to make excuses!"

"Lil—"

"I haven't been getting enough sleep because I'm always managing the files you should've been managing. A lot of clients have been complaining to me. Not to mention, you have to go back to Korea as soon as possible because your father has decided to assign you to manage your Korean branch. Your cousin has been calling me at least three times a day to ask where you've been. Even in my sleep, your cousin's voice has been ringing in my ears. It should've been you being scolded, but because you're always refusing to talk to him, I always had to make excuses and now I'm running out of ideas!"

"Li—"

"Mr. Han, I know you've been love-sick for the past 5 years—"

"W-what?! Since when did I say I was l-love-sick?!"

"You don't need to say it for me to know! Why else would you look at the stars every night and mutter these random dramatic phrases?!"

"O-oh... so you heard that..."

"Ah, if I knew this is how life is as your secretary, I would've refused from the start! I'd rather find a new company than have the job as your secretary!"

"Lilian—"

"No wonder you have been missing your previous flights the past few days."

"What—"

"But please! Mr. Han, I am also human and I want an end to this never ending tasks you always give me. You still have a lot of pending documents you need to check and I—"

"Okay, okay! I promise I won't miss my flight this time!"

Lilian let out a deep breath and gave him a professional smile, "Thank you, sir."

Jisung felt a little scared at his secretary after that tremendous rant she just had. He wouldn't deny it, he realized he had been giving his secretary a lot of tasks ever since they arrived in Malaysia.

"Look, I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you. If there's anything you want me to do, I'll do it." Jisung told her.

An evil smile curved into Lilian's face, "Oh yes sir, there is."

Later on, Jisung finds himself seated in his office chair in small office room from his house. 

Lilian dropped a thick file of papers in Jisung's table and dusted her hands off. She put her hands on his waist and gave her boss a nod, "You need to finish this by morning, Mr. Han."

"T-this many?!" Jisung shrieked with his eyes widened. "How did it get this thick?"

Lilian clenched his fist and gave him a forced smile, "Whose fault do you think this is?"

Jisung felt shivers down his spine, he steadied his body and started going through the thick pack of files in front of him. "I-I was joking! Fine, I'll finish this by morning!"

"Well then, I'll excuse myself." She said, taking a bow before turning away.

"Oh, and Lilian?"

Lilian stropped in her track and turned back to Jisung, "Yes, sir?"

"Before I go to the airport, there's someone I should go see first."

"Is that person perhaps be..."

Jisung turned to her with a nod and gave her a smile, "Yes."

"Jiwoo."


	26. Chapter 26

**THIRD PERSON**

It's been 15 years, and now he had finally gathered the courage to see him again.

There he stood, in front of his beloved childhood friend and first love... Jiwoo's grave.

He took a deep breath and crouched down to his knees. He placed the bouquet of flowers in Jiwoo's grave and sighed, "Jiwoo, it's been a while."

He lowered his head, "It's been 15 years... 15 years and I've only had the guts to visit you again today."

"I... I've always been scared to go to Malaysia. Because this is where you're buried... and I couldn't stand seeing you in this state. After all... this is all my fault..."

**_**FLASHBACK**_ **

_"Jiwoo! You finally called! I missed you!"_

_"Of course! How are you, Ji? Are you doing well in Malaysia?"_

_The blonde sighed, "Not good. It's so lonely here without Seungmin, Felix, and you."_

_"Well, aren't you at least glad that you're finally home?"_

_"This is not home, at all! It's basically me stuck in a big prison with no one to play..."_

_"Well Ji, you won't be lonely anymore!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm going to Malaysia!"_

_"W-what?! How— why?!"_

_"I told my sister I wanted to go on a vacation there! She didn't agree to the idea at first but I was able to convince her at the end! Although she won't be going with me since she's busy... but one of our bodyguards will be accompanying me!"_

_"That's great, Jiwoo! Ah, I'll finally be able to play with someone again!"_

_"Wait for me, Ji! I'm already at the airport and in a few hours will see each other again!"_

_—————_

_BREAKING: Passengers and Pilot die in an airplane crash coming from Korea to Malaysia because of the tremendous storm that just happened. Professionals are currently looking for passengers who might've survive..._

_Jisung dropped his squirrel stuffed toy with his eyes widened, "Airplane... crash...?"_

_"J-Jiwoo?"_

_—————_

_"Jisungie, let's go. The funeral ceremony of Jiwoo will start in a few hours."_

_He couldn't bring his body to stand up, he wasn't complying to anyone's words, it's as if he was deaf at that moment. He just kept on holding on to the squirrel stuffed toy Jiwoo has gave him, not letting go._

_—————_

_"This is all my fault... if only Jiwoo didn't come to Malaysia to see me... if only I stopped complaining... Jiwoo... Jiwoo wouldn't have died!"_

_"Sungie, don't say that!"_

_"No, Felix. J-Jiwoo... Jiwoo must've hate me now. H-He hates me!"_

_"Jisung, stop! Jiwooo will never hate you!"_

_"You're wrong, Seungmin. I... I ruined Jiwoo's life. A-and Jinae-noona... she only had Jiwoo as her family member and I still took him away from her. I'm a horrible person! I ruined their lives!"_

_****END OF FLASHBACK**** _

He clenched his fist and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Jiwoo... I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"You... you must hate me now, huh. I won't blame you, you had a lot of dreams when you were still a child... and they were all ruined because of me..."

He hated himself, he always had this thought in mind that Jiwoo's death was his fault. Jiwoo's death had scarred him... deep in his heart. It's been 15 years, and the scar hasn't healed yet.

"Jisung?"

His eyes widened as he heard the familiar voice behind him. He quickly turned his body and froze, "J-Jinae-noona..."

Her eyes lit up with a smile, "It's really you, Jisung!" She exclaimed, giving him a tight hug. "How have you been? Man, it's been years! You've grown so much already!"

She pulled away from the hug and noticed Jisung wasn't looking at her. "Jisung?"

"Jinae-noona... I-I'm sorry for visiting... I-I just couldn't leave without seeing him again."

Jisung had always thought he never had the right to visit Jiwoo's grave. He was the one who caused his death, what a shameful thing to do if he would visit his grave.

A smile curved into Jinae's lips, she held Jisung's hand and said, "Jisung, how about we have a talk?"

Jinae lits up a candle on her brother's grave before sitting on the grass. They found themselves seated comfortably in the grass in front of Jiwoo's grave as the fresh air pass through them. 

"You know, ever since my brother died, I've always wondered how you were doing." She stated.

"W-what do you mean?"

"The last time I saw you was in the funeral. You were talking to Felix and Seungmin... you were crying. I wanted to talk to you that time but I couldn't find the perfect moment. I thought... 'Ah, this kid must be blaming himself for what happened to my brother' and I didn't want that."

"But Noona—"

"I planned on talking to you at least the day after the funeral was held... but I found out that you already went back to Korea. Since then... I never got in touch with you again."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"You know, I tried to stop him."

"W-what?"

"Jiwoo. I tried to stop him from going to Malaysia. I knew he wanted to be with you, but we both knew there was a storm coming and it would be dangerous for him."

"H-he knew it was dangerous?"

She nodded, "Yeah, he knew that but he still insisted... because he wanted to see you so bad."

"W-what do you mean?"

"He was really sad when you left. He even locked himself in his room and cried for hours because he missed you so much. He knew how lonely you can get when your friends are not around. That's why he told me he wanted to go, even if it would mean danger to him."

"W-why..."

"Jiwoo had a clue that he might lose his life when he travels to Malaysia... but he didn't care. Because he just wanted to see you already."

Water started to form in Jisung's eyes. He clenched his fist so hard that they were already shaking.

"That's why Jiwoo's death is not your fault, Jisung."

A tear escaped Jisung's eyes, not being able to handle his emotions.

"Jiwoo doesn't hate you. He loved you... so much that he was even ready for death."

Jisung continued to cry, his tears weren't stopping. He was sobbing so hard. For 15 years, he has been holding the pain in his heart, this was the only moment he was able to let out his feelings. 

Jinae pulled Jisung into a hug and rubbed circles on his back. She knew how Jisung suffered, she knew how he had been bearing the weight alone all this time.

"You don't have to blame yourself anymore, Jisung..."

As they pull away from the hug, Jisung gave Jinae a nod with a smile. "Thank you, Jinae-noona..."

Jinae placed her hand on Jisung's head and ruffled his hair, "Free yourself, Han Jisung. Jiwoo's soul is already in peace, you know how he wouldn't like to see you like this. It's time you set your heart in peace as well."

Jisung nodded and turned his head to Jiwoo's grave, giving it one final smile.

_Good bye, Jiwoo. The love I had for you since we were young will never disappear. It will always stay... here in my heart._

* * * * *

He stretched his arms as soon as he got inside Incheon's airport's lobby. "Ah, finally! That was hell of a flight!"

"If you hadn't been missing your previous flights then we could've arrive here days ago." Lilian said, who had her eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Oh come on Lilian, stop being so moody already! At least we're finally in Korea right?" Jisung said, trying to brighten up her mood.

"Yes, at last." She said, shooting a glare at Jisung making the latter shiver in fear. 

Jisung let out a nervous laugh as he look away from Lilian's eyes. He looked around, realizing he really was in Korea.

"I'm back, my beloved country."


	27. Chapter 27

**THIRD PERSON**

"Lilian."

"Yes, sir."

"How mad do you think he is?"

"Beyond furious, sir."

Jisung uttered a nervous laugh, "D-Don't be like that, Lilian. Y-You're overreacting."

"You're stuttering, Mr. Han."

Jisung cleared his throat, "N-Not at all!"

Lilian sighed, "I wouldn't blame him. Who wouldn't get mad at someone who has been missing his flights for 4 times?" She said, shooting a glare at Jisung.

Suddenly, a box dropped out from Jisung's pocket without him noticing. Lilian noticed, she picked it up and examined it. 

"Mr. Han, you dropped this."

Jisung turned his head to Lilian and his eyes widened as he saw the thing in his secretary's hand. He immediately grabbed it away from her and put it back in his pocket.

"O-Oh yeah, thanks..."

Lilian tilted her head in confusion, "May I ask what's inside the box, sir?"

"Oh it's n-nothing! Nothing at all!"

Lilian furrowed her brows in confusion, "Suspicious..." She muttered.

Jisung uttered a nervous laugh, "O-Oh look! We're here!" Jisung said, trying to change the topic as they arrived at their floor.

Jisung gulped as the elevator slowly opened. They had met with another female staff waiting by the elevator as they got out.

"Mr. Han, you've finally arrived. He has been waiting for you."

"Shit. Lilian, back me up." Jisung said, his hands starting to water in sweat. He received no response from his secretary making him confused, "Lilian?"

He turned around but his secretary wasn't around. He looked around to look for her, only to see her walking towards her previous officemates before she became Jisung's secretary.

"L-Lilian?! Hey, where are you going!"

"Oh, my apologies Mr. Han. But I believe my presence would not be necessary with meeting your cousin."

"Lilian, no! Don't leave me! You have to back me up!"

But his secretary ignored him and started chatting with her officemates in excitement.

"Lilian, you're finally back! So, how was life during the past years?"

"Hell. Working as his secretary would probably the worst misfortune you can get in your whole life."

Jisung's eyebrows twitch as he heard Lilian's words. "Lilian you— you traitor!"

"Han Jisung."

"Oh shit." Jisung uttered as he heard the familiar voice. He straightened his body and gulped, slowly lifting his head to meet with his cousin's eyes who was giving him a deadly glare.

Jisung cleared his throat, "J-Jeongin-ah! My cousin, how have you been?" Jisung greeted enthusiastically as he puts his arms around his cousin's shoulder.

Jeongin's eyebrows twitch in annoyance. He moved away from his cousin and crossed his arms, "Why the fuck are you late?! More importantly, why the fuck were you even missing those 4 flights?!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Jeongin-ah, you're underage. You shouldn't swear."

"I am not underage anymore! And you— you're the one acting underaged!"

"Oh come on, Jeongin. I'm your Hyung, remember? Why don't you calm down first, yeah?"

Jeongin clenched his fist, "How can I calm down when the president of this company has been absent for days and me, the vice president has been managing it all!" Jeongin shrieked, making all the worker's attention turn to them.

Jisung bit his lip and gave off a nervous smile, "W-Well, let's settle this problem in your office, shall we?"

Jisung pushed Jeongin inside the office and locked the door. As he faced his cousin, he uttered a nervous laugh, "W-Well, you see... I also have my reasons."

"Mhm, and what kind of reasons?" Jeongin questioned, leaning closer with a deadly glare shooting right at Jisung's eyes.

"U-Uh... I... wasn't able to pack?"

"HAN... JI... SUNG...!"

"Oh fuck, here it comes."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * * * *

Seungmin and Felix laughed as Jisung finished telling them what happened back at the company. 

"Oh, Sungie. You're really making it hard for Jeonginnie, aren't you?" Felix said.

Jeongin's eyebrows were twitching as he sip on his iced tea. "It's not funny, it's very annoying."

"Well, what else would you expect from Han Jisung? He's the messiest person alive, after all." Seungmin added.

"Hey! I may be messy but I'm not that messy!" Jisung retorted.

"Oh really? Well, you know, I heard a lot of rumors that your secretary suffered under your circumstances." Seungmin teased.

"W-Well... i-it's not that I made Lilian suffer! It's just..." Jisung tried the right words to say but he couldn't find the right term at all.

"Yup, she did suffered." Felix said after the long pause of Jisung.

"Even I would volunteer to quit if I became Jisung-hyung's secretary. I'm even surprised she survived those 5 years." Jeongin said.

Jisung sighed, "Am I really that messy?"

"Yes, you are." The three of them said in sync making Jisung flinched.

"Aish! Enough of me, what about the three of you? How have you been? Especially you two!" Jisung questioned, pertaining to Seungmin and Felix.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to Felix." Seungmin said.

"Seungmin, stop. I swear—"

"Why? What happened?" Jisung asked, eyes full of excitement.

"Seungmin, tell him and I'll kill you." Felix warned.

Seungmin chuckled. "Oh you wouldn't. Jisungie, remember how we said how oblivious Felix can be?"

"Seungmin, I swear—"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well you see, I knew Felix is oblivious but I didn't know he was that oblivious!"

"Why? Why? What happened?" Jisung curiously asked.

"He has been friend-zoning Changbin for 4 years! And get this, he only realized Changbin's feelings last year!" Seungmin said before bursting into laughter.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Jisung questioned with his eyes widened.

Felix palmed his forehead, "I... I didn't notice okay!"

Jisung clicked his tongue as he shook his head, "Poor Changbin... it must've been hard for him."

"I know right! I'm rather surprised he was able to cope up with Felix for 4 years! I would've dump him, you know." Seungmin stated.

"Yah! Isn't that too harsh?!" Felix retorted.

Jisung shook his head, "No Felix. You were too harsh."

"Well— that doesn't matter now! What matters is that we're finally together! Moving that aside, you're one to talk Seungmin!" Felix complained.

"Why? What happened to Seungmin? Come on, spill the tea~"

"He has been going out with Hyunjin even before you left for Malaysia and I only found out 6 months ago! If I hadn't caught you making out inside your car I probably would've never even find out you were already dating him!"

"You were making out inside your car?! Damn Seungmin, I didn't know you were that wild." Jisung said.

"H-Hey! You didn't need to point that out!"

"Oh yes, I do! You've been his boyfriend for 5 years already and you never had the guts to tell me! Seungmin, you weak shit!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you were oblivious even towards my relationship with Hyunjin! It was clearly obvious that we were going out!"

"How am I supposed to know that?!"

"Well, well, calm down you two..." Jisung said, trying to ease the argument of his two friends. Seungmin and Felix stopped shouting at each other and slowly turned their heads to Jisung, giving him a deadly glare. 

"W-What now?" Jisung nervously asked.

"Come to think of it, you haven't told us anything about your current situation yet." Felix said.

"W-What current situation? I already told you how my life has been in Malaysia, r-right?"

"You know that's not what we're trying to say here, Han Jisung. What we want to know is about you l-o-v-e-l-i-f-e."

"W-What? Well, n-nothing really changed. I-I'm still single, I guess?"

"Hm..." The two hummed, eyes still glaring at Jisung in suspicion.

Jeongin cut the silence as he set his glass on the table. "Isn't it obvious? Jisungie-hyung is probably still not over that guy."

Seungmin and Felix blinked for three times as they try to process Jeongin's words.

"By that guy, you mean..." 

"Jiwoo?"

The two turned back their heads at Jisung and stared at him with tilted heads in confusion.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Sungie... I guess you're still not over Jiwoo, huh." Felix said.

"Now that you mentioned it, you haven't told us what happened about Jiwoo. Did you... finally visit him?" Seungmin slowly asked.

A smile curved into Jisung's lips as he lowered his head. "Yeah, finally... I was finally able to visit him again."

"How... how was it?"

"I met his sister."

"J-Jinae-noona?! W-What happened? Did you two talk?"

Jisung nodded, "She... she told me that I shouldn't blame myself for Jiwoo's death."

"Well... of course you shouldn't..."

"I'm honestly feeling better after my talk with Jinae-noona. I... I think I was finally able to let go of him completely."

A smile curved into Seungmin and Felix's lips as they heard Jisung's words. They had been waiting for this moment for 15 years. They knew all along that it was never Jisung's fault, and seeing their best friend finally let go of the past removes a heavy weight from their shoulder.

"Then if you've finally able to let go..." Seungmin muttered.

"That means you've finally moved on right?" Felix continued.

"I wasn't talking about Jiwoo. I was talking about the other guy." Jeongin suddenly stated.

"You mean..."

"Lee Minho?" 

Silence surrounded the four of them. Jisung formed a fake smile on his lips, "W-What are you saying? Of course I'm over him. It's been 5 years anyway."

"Yeah, sure. I'll believe that after you missed those 4 flights." Jeongin said.

"H-Hey! W-What was that for?!" Jisung retorted.

Seungmin and Felix laughed at the sight of Jisung and Jeongin arguing. 

"Well, that's Lee Minho for you." Felix stated.

"Aish! Come on, Felix! Even you?!"

"The Lee Minho effect, indeed." Seungmin added.

"Oh stop it already, you three!"

* * * * *

"Well then we're going ahead, Jeongin-ah, Sungie." Felix said as he waved his hand at the two.

"Wait! I'm coming with you—" Jisung said as he try to run towards Seungmin and Felix only to be grabbed by Jeongin.

"Oh you're not going with them, Hyung. We still have work to do back at the office."

"What~? Can't we just do them tomorrow?" Jisung whined.

Jeongin shot a glare at Jisung, "No. We. Can't." He firmly said making Jisung shiver in fear.

"Ah, fine fine!"

As they walked their way back to the car, Jisung suddenly stopped as he saw a familiar figure from afar. 

It was Minho, he was inside a cafe... with a girl. They were happily talking, as if they were a couple having a date.

Jisung froze as he saw a ring in Minho's hand. The girl grabbed the ring from Minho and puts it in her finger. Minho chuckled and stared at the girl in awe.

"Hyung?"

Jisung snapped in reality as he heard Jeongin's voice. 

"What's wrong? What are you looking—"

"N-Nothing!" Jisung immediately defended. "Nothing at all!" 

Jeongin tilted his head in confusion as he found the latter's actions very suspicious.

Jisung uttered a nervous laugh and puts his arm around Jeongin's shoulder. "W-Well them let's hurry! We still have a lot of things to do at the office right?"

Jeongin knew something was off but he decided to shrug it off and they continued to walk their way back to their car.

Meanwhile, Jisung was still in shock after seeing what he just saw. 

He had a heavy feeling in his heart, and he hated it.

_Of course... it's been 5 years. What else should I have been expecting?_


	28. Chapter 28

**THIRD PERSON**

"Don't you feel like time flew by so fast?" She said, a bright smile formed in her lips.

"Yeah... too fast actually." Minho replied as he stared at her with a smile.

"In a few more weeks, the marriage ceremony is finally happening..." She muttered as she held onto her ring.

"You look happy." He told her.

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't be happy when you're finally getting married to the person you love?" 

"Hm..." Minho hummed. He took the wedding ring from her and examined it, "You sure this wedding ring is beautiful enough for you?"

She grabbed the wedding ring from Minho's hand and puts it in her fourth finger. "Of course it is! I honestly don't care about the design at all, what's important to me is the feelings stored inside this ring." She stated as she stared at her wedding ring with a smile in her face.

Minho chuckled, "I guess you're right." He stared at her in awe, "I see... you're finally getting married, huh."

"Right?! It feels just like yesterday when we were still playing in elementary and now we're both grown ups and I'm finally getting married!" She squealed in excitement.

"Indeed... time flew by too fast." Minho muttered.

"Enough about me, how about you?" She suddenly asked.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't 'what' me, you know what I'm talking about!"

"Uh... no?" Minho said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"When are you getting married?"

Minho almost choked on his drink with the latter's words. "W-What? What are you suddenly saying?"

She sighed, "Um, hello? You're Lee Minho. Certainly, you should be in a relationship by now. I mean, with that gorgeous face of yours? I'm sure millions of girls are running over to you."

Minho uttered a nervous laugh, "W-Well..." 

Suddenly, his attention was averted to something else. He looked to his left, outside the glass window and saw a familiar figure, too familiar that his eyes widened.

_Han-ah?_

He was with a certain person, a person he's never seen before. He was too close with him, as if the two have known each other for a very long time. He had his arms around the other's shoulder making Minho's brows furrowed.

He couldn't see his whole face, but he was certain that person was Jisung.

He immediately stood from his seat making his friend confused. "Minho?"

Minho did not hesitate and got out of the cafe, immediately running after the person he just saw. But as he looked into the alley they went to, it was empty. No one was around, and he didn't get the chance to see his face.

"Minho!" 

He turned around only to see his friend who was out of breath. "Hwayoung, you followed me?"

"You... you dropped your phone, idiot!" She said as she try to cope up with her breaths.

"Oh... s-sorry." Minho uttered as he took his phone from the latter's hand.

"Who were you running after, anyway?" She asked.

"I... I just thought I saw someone I know."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Minho gave her a smile and shook his head, "N-Nothing, just don't mind it."

She tilted her head in confusion but decided to shrug it off. "Oh right, before I forget..." She uttered, taking something out from her bag. "Huh? I'm sure it's somewhere around here... ah! Here it is!" She took out an invitation and handed it to Minho, "We're going to have a reunion with the whole elementary class. They insisted for party so that they can celebrate it for my wedding. You should come too!"

Minho took the invitation from Hwayoung's hand and lifted his face to her with a raised brow, "Aren't you supposed to give me a wedding invitation instead?"

She rolled her eyes, "I know that! But I can't just bring tons of invitations on my bag, you know? That's troublesome!"

"So you can't bring your wedding invitations on your bag but you have reunion invitations instead?"

"I just happened to have an extra invitation! Ugh, you're nosy as ever, Lee Minho."

Minho hummed, "You think?"

She crossed her arms, "I'll be giving out the wedding invitations at the reunion party. So you better be present or I'll kill you!"

He chuckled, "Alright, alright. I promise to be there and support your wedding."

* * * * *

"So... basically my own feet just dragged me here and now... what the fuck am I doing here, exactly?" Jisung questioned to himself as he found himself in front of the Lee-Han mansion.

"I must be crazy, what was I thinking?"

Jisung gripped on the box inside his pocket as he try to restraint himself from taking it out. He uttered a sigh and averted his eyes to the mansion in front of him. 

"Well since I'm already here, I guess it won't hurt if I take a peek inside right?"

He took out the box from his pocket and slowly opened it. They key to the mansion was inside the box. Five years ago, he had been hesitating whether to take it or leave it inside the mansion but in the end, he decided to keep it. He has been keeping it inside the box for 5 years, and he had no clue why.

He took the key from the box and placed it on the key hole. He slowly turned the key, making the door make a sound of unlock. His heart starts to beat faster as he slowly opened the door.

He looked into the inside, the mansion was empty. Since the engagement between him and Minho has been cancelled, no one has been living in the mansion for the past years. 

He felt a deep nostalgic feeling in his heart as he entered the mansion. Events between him and Minho started to flash back on his mind. 

_"YAH! COME BACK HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"  
_

_"Why the fuck is there a chicken in this mansion?! Where did that came from?!"  
_

_"Han-ah! Why did you get out of bed?!"  
_

_"Well then, let me show you the art of kissing... Han Jisung."  
_

Jisung's face got red as he remembered the time Minho kissed him. He covered his face and shook his head, "W-Why the fuck am I thinking about that?! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

_"Feelings? What the fuck are you talking about?"  
_

Jisung felt a pang in his heart as he remembered that painful moment between them.

"Aaahhh, why am I suddenly remembering those..."

_"Those were only for practice."  
_

"Practice... huh."

_"Shut your fucking excuses, Han Jisung! I don't want to hear it! What do you understand about me? What do you understand about pain?!"  
_

"Lino-hyung, you idiot..." He muttered as he clenched his fist, "How dare you assume I don't understand your pain at all when we literally shared the same pain?"

He ran his hands through his hair, "Ah, why do I even care! He's— he's engaged now! You saw it with your own eyes, Han Jisung!"

He scoffed, "Why did I even came here in the first place..."

Suddenly, he heard a noise from behind making him flinch. "W-What was that?"

He turned around slowly but he saw no one around. He felt something scratching his pants and when he looked down, he saw a grey tabby cat.

"Meow~"

Jisung tilted his head in confusion, he crouched down and took the cat in his hands. "What's a stray cat doing here?"

He petted the cat in his hands as he starts to wonder, "But... why does this cat seem familiar?"

"Dori, slow down!"

Jisung froze in his place with his eyes widened as he heard that familiar voice he hasn't heard for years.

"Han-ah?"

He slowly lifted his face, and there he was. After 5 years, they finally met each other again.

"Lino-hyung..."


	29. Chapter 29

**THIRD PERSON**

"Han-ah..."

"Lino-hyung..."

Minho's eyes widened, he rushed towards the younger and held him tight, "Han-ah... Han-ah... Han-ah...!" He kept mumbling his name as his grip tighten on Jisung's arms.

"H-Hyung?" Jisung was out of words, he couldn't react after what Minho just did.

Minho's grip tightened even more as he buried his face into the latter's shoulder. He kept silent as he hugged the younger, it was as if he was waiting for this moment.

"H-Hyung— c-can't... breath...!"

Minho immediately lets go of his grip on Jisung, "S-Sorry..." 

Jisung tries to copes up with his breath while Minho stares at him. The older grabbed Jisung's hand making the latter flinch in shock. "Han-ah..." He muttered, his facial expression softening, "You're really here..." He intertwined their fingers and leaned closer until their foreheads were touching, "You're finally here, my Han-ah..."

Jisung froze for a bit, but as soon as he snapped out in reality, he moved away immediately. "Y-You're too close!"

A small smile formed in Minho's lips as he slowly opened his arms, "Come here, Han-ah."

"W-What? What are you—"

"Come into my arms, my little squirrel."

Jisung clenched his fist in frustration. He wanted to restraint himself from getting any more close to Minho. But he couldn't hold it in the end. After a few more seconds of hesitation, he finally jumped into Minho's arms and clung into him tightly. 

He had been yearning for his touch for the past years. It was hard for him to not have Minho by his side. There was never a day or night he hasn't thought of Minho. He would always look at the stars in order to feel that hidden connection between the two of them.

"Han-ah..." Minho muttered as he inhaled Jisung's smell. It's been years ever since he had smelled the younger's fragrance, and he missed it. He put his hand on the back of Jisung's head and leaned his chin on top of Jisung's hair as he gripped onto him tightly. 

"Don't leave like that again..." He whispered into the younger's ear.

Jisung was confused, beyond confused. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. He tried to pull away from Minho's hug but the latter just tightened his grip to prevent him from escaping. "You're not going anywhere."

"Hyung, let me—"

"Just let us stay like this... just— give me a few more minutes..."

Jisung gave up on trying to get out of Minho's grip with a sigh. Instead, he leaned his head against the latter's chest and relaxed his nerves.

"Han-ah... I have a lot of things to say to you. A lot..."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I wasn't able to give you a proper explanation five years ago, I never got the chance. But now that you're here..."

"A-Are you talking about...?"

Minho ran his fingers through Jisung's hair and said, "My little sister."

Jisung kept his silence as he knew the next thing they were about to talk about was something serious. He knew about Minho's little sister. After all, he did saw some parts in the notebook the latter had.

"My little sister's name was Minhee. When she was born, her body was already weak."

"So that's why s-she..."

Minho nodded, "She almost spent her time growing up in the hospital. Until she reached the age of five, that was the only time she was finally allowed to go home." He stated. "Minhee was indeed allowed to go home, but she had a lot of restrictions. She couldn't take a step out of the Lee property at all. She only had me to play with..."

"T-That's horrible..."

"Indeed. I treasured my sister from the day she was born. Being an only child was very sad and lonely for me, especially my parents are always at work. I lived in a mansion, but I did not have any friends to play. I did have Changbin, but he can't always be with me."

"I see..."

"I would always play with Minhee, even if it's just outside the mansion. She loved flowers, so we would always stay at the garden. One time, I invited Changbin to our house, and she had finally met a new friend. The three of us formed an unbreakable bond, we were happy. But before we knew it, Minhee's sickness was getting worse every single day..."

"One time, in winter, we were casually playing in the snow, laughing at each other's ridiculousness. Until her body suddenly fell to the snow, and she was left unconscious. Our parents immediately brought her to the hospital. Eventually, she regained her consciousness, but she was weak. She couldn't even manage to move her upper body, she had a hard time eating. Actually she couldn't eat at all. She could only move her fingers, and I would always stay by her side, holding onto her hand."

"I-It must've been hard..."

"It was... one day, she told me she wanted to sleep, and she wanted me to stay by her side. I complied with her request and never left her side as she closed her eyes... but the moment she closed her eyes... they never opened again. Next thing I know... she was gone."

"Hyung..."

Minho pulled Jisung closer with his grip, "She was very important to me... that's why I got so mad after I found out you opened that notebook, because not a lot of people knew about my little sister. No one knew about my pain, no one understood. I figured you wouldn't understand my pain as well..."

Jisung's eyes widened as he heard the last part of Minho's statement. 

_"What do you understand about pain?!"_

He couldn't help but remember the painful words Minho told him that day. He wanted to understand him, because he knew the exact pain Minho went through. But the fact that the latter assumed that Jisung didn't understand anything about pain made him mad.

Jisung clenched his fist and pounded on Minho's chest, "Lino-hyung you— idiot!"

Minho pulls away from Jisung, his eyes widened as he saw the latter crying. "Han-ah?"

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Lino-hyung, you're an idiot!"

"Han-ah, what's—"

"H-How dare you..."

"Han-ah?"

"How dare you... how dare you assumed that I don't understand anything about pain?!" Jisung shrieked as the tears in his eyes started to flow even more.

The memories he had with Jiwoo started to flash back in his mind, especially the plane crash. He was starting to move on, he was finally starting to forgive himself. But with the thought of someone assuming he didn't experience pain makes his heart even heavier. If there was one person who would completely understand Minho's pain, it's Jisung, and he was sure of it. But in exchange, Minho disregarded Jisung's feelings.

"Han-ah—"

"I understood you, I completely understood you. After I found out what happened to you, I felt even closer to you... because we... we shared the same pain! And yet you... you shut me out! As if I was a dog being abandoned by my owner!"

"Pain? Han-ah, you..."

A sorrowful smile formed into Jisung's lips as he looked into Minho's eyes. "See? You don't know me at all too. Five years ago, you told me to stop acting like I knew you too well. But Hyung you... do you even know anything about me?"

At that moment, for once, Minho realized how painful and hard Jisung must've felt when he said those words. He felt guilty, he realized he doesn't know anything about Jisung at all.

"Han-ah, let's talk—"

Jisung scoffed, "Talk? What else should we talk about? You said it yourself right?"

_"Feelings? What the fuck are you talking about?"_

"You... you never had feelings for me. Everything that happened between us was all fake. Just like what you said, they were all for..."

_"Those were only for practice."_

"Practice."

"Han-ah, please—"

"Hyung, do you still remember that promise we made?"

"Promise?"

Jisung slowly lifted his face up to meet with Minho's eyes, "You promised you'd never make me cry."

"Han-ah..."

"In the end... that promise was broken..."

"Han-ah, listen to me—"

"I... I've had enough." Jisung muttered as he lowered his head, "I can't do this anymore." He stood from his place and tried to ran away but Minho was quick enough to stop him as he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist.

"Han-ah... let's talk please."

Minho could hear Jisung's sobs, "I... I want to understand you, Hyung. I really do." He said with trembling voice. "After all, you lost your sister. You lost someone important to you. It must've been hard right? Losing someone important to you? Out of all the people you know, I'd probably the one who'd understand your pain the most."

"Han-ah..."

"But Hyung..." Jisung murmured as he placed his hands on Minho's hands and turned his head to him, "You're not the only one who experienced that. Even I.. lost someone so important to me. Even I... experienced the pain you had. Even I... was scarred in the heart after losing him. After all... I blamed myself for everything that happened in the past 15 years." He said as he slowly removed Minho's hands from his waist. He gave the latter a final smile before finally walking away.

Minho was left inside the mansion, confused and guilty at the same time. After what Jisung just said, he can't help but feel the guilt inside his heart. He never knew the latter had felt such pain in the past.

Later on, he felt someone scratching his pants. He looked down only to see his cat meowing at him. He crouched down and petted his cat who showed him affection in return. A smile formed into Minho's lips as he looked into Dori's eyes. After all, Dori was Jisung's farewell gift to him before he left.

"Meow~"

A chuckle came out of Minho's mouth as he continue to pet his cat.

"I know Dori. I... I'm going to win him back. Han-ah... is mine."


	30. Chapter 30

**THIRD PERSON**

"Meow~"

Minho snapped out in reality after he heard his cat. He looked down only to see Dori scratching his pants, asking for food. "Oh sorry, Dori." He uttered as he grabbed the cat treats from the counter and poured enough amount on his hand before feeding it to Dori.

He sighed, "I'm too caught up with my thoughts these days."

Suddenly, a notification sound came out of his phone. He checked, only to see a message from Hwayoung, his childhood elementary classmate.

"Right, I almost forgot today was our class reunion."

He went to his room and changed his clothes. He grabbed a comb from the side table and fixed his hair. Lastly, he grabbed his phone from his bed and puts it inside his pocket.

"Dori, I'm going ahead. Be a good cat and don't go rummaging my refrigerator, okay?" He told his cat as he crouched down to pet him before walking out of his condo.

He decided to take a walk instead of driving since he figured the venue was close enough to his condo. While he was waiting by the pedestrian lane, he meets up with Hwayoung.

"Oh? Minho-ssi! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Hwayoung? You live around here?" He questioned.

She nodded, "Yup! How about you? It's weird seeing someone from a rich family walking by the pedestrian lane."

Minho rolled his eyes, "I don't always use my car, you know. It's also troublesome at times."

She hummed, "You've changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I remember you being anti-social and a snob back in our elementary days. But when I met you the other day, you were like a whole different person."

"You think so?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you've changed in a good way. So? What made you changed? Someone came into your life and changed you or something?"

Minho chuckled as Jisung's face flashed into his mind, "I guess you can say that."

Her eyes lit up, "What?! Really? Who? You need to invite me to your wedding."

"Well, the thing is—"

"Oh, we need to cross the lane now." She uttered as she grabbed Minho's hand and pulled him along with her. As soon as they crossed the lane, she turned to him again, "What were you saying again?"

"N-Never mind."

* * * * *

"Jeongin-ah, can't you really buy me that cheesecake? I promise I'll pay you later!"

Jeongin sighed as he took a sip on his coffee, "Hyung, I told you already. I left my wallet in my office. Just buy it some other time."

"But I'm craving for it~"

"Well then call Lilian to bring the money for you."

Jisung shivered when he heard his secretary's name. "N-No, she'll probably give me those deadly glares again."

"See? We don't have any other choice."

Jisung sighed in defeat and leaned his head against the glass window. Suddenly, he saw someone familiar by the pedestrian lane, it was Minho. He was with the same girl he was with the other time he saw him. They seem to have a delightful conversation, and that sight alone made Jisung's heart ache.

Suddenly, Jisung felt confused.

_Right... I almost forgot he was engaged. If he was indeed engaged, then why... why did he act like that when we met at the mansion? More importantly, why was he even in the mansion?_

Jisung's heart ached even more as he saw the girl grabbed Minho's hand as she drag him across the lane. He looked away and stared at his own reflection on his coffee, not wanting to see anything more than will make his heart hurt even more.

Meanwhile, Jeongin noticed it all. He was silently sipping on his coffee as he noticed Jisung looking at a certain direction, and he completely knew what the latter was feeling at that moment in just one glimpse.

* * * * *

"Hey, Jeongin-ah." Jisung called out as he soullessly look outside the glass window in their office.

"Hm?"

"Do you drink?"

"I'm sorry Hyung, I don't."

"What~ but you said it yourself that you're not underaged anymore!"

"Just because I'm legal doesn't mean I drink. I'm not into alcohol, really." Jeongin stated.

Jisung sighed, "I see."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them for a while until Jeongin finally spoke up. "You know, if it's bothering you that much, you should go talk to him."

Jisung's eyes widened at the sudden attack, "W-What?! W-What are you talking about?"

Jeongin sighed, "You're so easy to analyze, Jisungie-hyung." He said before grabbing his laptop and heading towards the door, "I'm going to stay at the lounge and do my paperworks. I don't want to be in the same room with someone who's sulking over love while I'm working."

"Why you—!" Before Jisung could even finish his sentence, Jeongin already went out leaving him to sigh.

* * * * *

"That little brat, he literally refused to accompany me in drinking?!" He said as he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Aish, fine! I'll drink by myself then!"

He poured in whiskey into his glass and drank it in one shot. He kept repeating and drinking until the bottle of whiskey was already empty.

But he still hasn't had enough, he was far from drunk.

He palmed his cheeks as his elbows rest on the bar table. He looked around the bar, watching people dance with the disco lights. He sighed, "I'm so fucking lonely and I hate it. Jeongin-ah, you idiot!"

His attention was averted to a group of people who seemed to be having fun making Jisung stare at them. "Hm... they seem like they're in a different world, huh. Are they a group of friends or something?"

His eyes widened as he saw Minho. He immediately looked away as his heart started to beat faster.

_Why is he here?!_

He slowly turned back to their direction and saw him again. He seemed to be blending perfectly with the group. Jisung felt a pang of jealousy as the other girls from the group started to surround him. He looked away and stared at his glass.

"Great. I came here to clear my thoughts about him and turns out he's also here. Just great." He muttered to himself.

"You look lonely." A voice suddenly said from behind.

He turned his head and saw a gorgeous guy who seemed to be around his age. "W-What do you need?"

_Of fuck he's hot— stop it Jisung! This is not the time to think about that!_

"Nothing, I just noticed you have this dark aura around you. Lemme guess, heartbreak?"

Jisung clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Heartbreak? You've got to be fucking kidding me."

The guy chuckled, "Why do you look so affected? I guess you were really rejected, huh. How about we have a man-to-man talk? I know a lot of girls, I can hook a hot one on you."

Jisung scoffed, "Look here, Mister." He said, pointing his forefinger at him, "I'm gay. I'm only interested in hot guys, so can you please leave me alone already?"

"Oh? That's fine then, I can go both ways." He responded, taking a seat next to Jisung.

Jisung rolled his eyes, "Why did you even approach me?"

"Because you seem lonely?"

"And so? What business does that have to do with you?"

"Woah there, dude. Looks like you have a lot of anger stored inside you. What, did your boyfriend cheat on you or something?"

Jisung slammed his glass on the table, "I don't have a fucking boyfriend!"

"Your fiancé then?"

Jisung shot him a deadly glare, "Shut up, will you?"

The guy chuckled, "Called it."

"We were over a long time ago, it's only natural he'd fine someone new." Jisung muttered.

"Ouch, that must've hurt."

Jisung rolled his eyes, "Can you please just— leave? Go flirt with those hot girls you were telling me earlier."

He chuckled, "I got bored, they were such a mess. Besides, I can't leave when I finally found someone interesting."

Jisung scoffed, "What, are you also that kind of people who likes to harass and take advantage of someone who's drunk?"

"Ew, no! Those people are assholes, don't associate me with them. I have respect for people, you know."

"Huh, I guess you're normal then."

"So would you let me stay now?"

"No. Get lost, I want to be alone." Jisung told him as he leaned his head on the table.

The guy leaned also leaned his head on the table and their eyes met. As he looked into Jisung's eyes, he saw sadness and pain. "Wow, you really look heartbroken."

"What do you care? You probably don't even know anything about heartbreak."

"Well, you're right about that. I'm not into commitment and stuff, but I do know it's painful to have a heartbreak."

Jisung sighed, "I just wanna get this over with."

A smile formed into the guy's lips, "Would you like me to get you a drink?"

Jisung scoffed, "What do you really want from me?"

The guy chuckled, "Nothing at all, sir. I just think it's worth to treat you a drink."

"Whatever." Jisung muttered

"Well then, please get me the most expensive alcoholic drink you have there!"

"Right away!"

"The most expensive? Why are you spending a lot of money for me? We barely know each other." Jisung questioned.

"Money is no problem for me, you know. Besides, I just think it's satisfying to me if I'm able to treat you with that broken heart of yours."

Jisung chuckled as he shook his head, "You're weird."

He poured the whiskey in the two glasses in front of him and handed the other one to Jisung. "Well then, a toast to your broken heart." He said as he raised his drink.

"Why the fuck would you give a toast to a broken heart?"

"Dunno, for a change?"

"You're weirder than I thought."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Neither." Jisung bluntly said as he clashed his glass with the latter's and taking the drink in one shot.

"You need to slow down too, you know. Or you'd get drunk in a minute."

Jisung scoffed, "Drunk? Me? That's not possible." Jisung said as he freely move his body sideways.

He chuckled, "You're already drunk, you know."

"No, I'm not! I'll show you!" He stood from his seat and tried to steady his body but later on, he lose his balance.

Luckily, the guy was able to catch him in his arms, "Not drunk, huh?"

Jisung cheekily smiled, "Really, I'm not drunk!" He said as he took his seat again. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured it in his glass. "To my broken heart!" He yelled as he raised his glass.

The guy chuckled at the sight of the drunk young man in front of him.

"Looks like he really had a severe heartbreak, huh."

* * * * *

"I still can't believe you are the Lee Minho."

Minho chuckled, "Why is that?"

"Dude! I knew you were good-looking when we were young but why the fuck are you hotter than me now?!"

"Hm... puberty?"

"Puberty my ass! Now tell me, how many girlfriends did you had already?"

"What's with the sudden question?" Minho asked.

"Oh come on, bro! You look fine as fuck, of course you probably have a lot in your hands!"

"No... not really."

"I bet you're lying, how can someone like you control your hormones?" A girl said as she approached Minho. "Besides, I'm sure a lot of fine girls had approached you already."

"I agree, I'd bet he already had more than ten girlfriends." Another girl said.

"Tsk, girlfriends? Girls, it's 2020. How can we assume that Minho just hooked up with girls? I bet he would hook up with anyone who's hot."

"Hey Iris! What are you sitting there for!" One of the girls called out as she turned her head towards the couch, "Lee Minho is here! Aren't you gonna say hi?" She teased.

"Oh, right! Minho, remember Iris? She had the biggest crush on you when we were in grade school! Why don't you talk to her? Who knows, the two of you might even click!"

A girl named Iris who was sitting at the couch had her face flustered, "S-Stop it already!"

"Oh come on, don't be shy now~" They teased as they pushed Minho towards her until he was sitting beside her.

Minho sighed, "You guys—"

"Oh look at you two, you'd make a perfect couple!"

Minho's attention was then turned to the bar area, where he sees someone familiar. Soon after, he realized it was Jisung. But his brows furrowed as soon as he saw someone acting too familiar with him.

_Han-ah, why are you here?_


	31. Chapter 31

**THIRD PERSON**

"Go on, Iris! This is your moment! You're both single right?"

"Yeah! Remember how you always told us how much you liked Minho?"

"S-Stop! You just can't say that in front of everyone!" Iris told them.

"Oh come on, we're all grown-ups anyway! A little smooch wouldn't hurt!" A girl said as she pushed Iris towards Minho making their faces close, as if they were about to kiss.

Their friends had been squealing around them and kept on cheering for the both of them. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The two felt awkward with each other. Iris's face was redder than ever as she tried to look away from Minho's eyes. Minho, on the other hand was keeping his eye at a certain direction.

"Geez, how weak can you two be? Just kiss already will you?!"

"Dude, we're not kids anymore. We can do anything we want, we're legal! It's not like the two of you are in a relationship anyway! Maybe time has been waiting for the two of you to be finally together!"

Minho wasn't listening. He really didn't give a fuck on the situation. His and Iris's face were still close as their bodies were almost pressed against each other. One wrong move and their lips will touch.

Minho kept looking at Jisung's direction. He was clenching his fist at the sight of some other guy flirting with the younger. Jisung seems to be having fun, they were even sharing their drinks. He finally reached his turning point when he saw Jisung falling out of balance and the guy was able to catch him in his arms. He felt so uncomfortable with the sight of some random guy touching Jisung. Soon after, he realized the younger was already drunk.

He used his strength to properly push Iris away until she was back to her position in the couch earlier. The others were quite surprised and confused with what Minho did. He immediately stood from his place and started to walk towards Jisung's direction in a fast pace.

"What just happened? Where is he going?"

"Probably to someone important to him." Hwayoung suddenly said.

"Oh— Hwayoung, I didn't notice you! Where were you earlier? You missed the best part."

"I was ordering us more drinks." She told them.

"Oh, and what did you mean with what you said? Minho was... what?"

A smile formed into Hwayoung's lips, "Minho... might not be the single person you think he is."

"What?"

"After all, he did tell me there was this certain someone who changed him."

* * * * *

Jisung's eyebrows twitch at the sight of some girl on top of Minho. The people around them were cheering for them, telling them to kiss. Jisung, on the other hand, took another shot after seeing what he just witnessed.

He saw how close their faces were. He looked away before he could even witness their lips touch. He kept on taking shots even though he was already drunk, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to feel lightheaded as much as possible, so he can forget about all his problems even if it's just for a moment.

"Hey, don't you think you've had too much?" The guy beside him told him.

Jisung shook his head stubbornly, "I want more! Give me more of that alcohol!" He yelled as he took the bottle again and poured it into his glass. But the bottle was already empty, making him whine. "Why is it empty?! Who drank my whiskey?!"

The guy beside him chuckled, "It was you who drank it, dumbass."

"Huh?" Jisung uttered as he looked at the guy with furrowed brows, "Who are you anyway?! Why are you talking to me?!"

He chuckled again, "Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jaeha." He said as he extended his hand towards Jisung. "And you?"

Jisung stared at Jaeha's hand for a few seconds, as if he was already spacing out. "My name? My name is..."

_"Han-ah."_

"Han-ah." He blurted out. "My name is... Han-ah..." He said as he took Jaeha's hand. To the latter's surprise, Jisung suddenly intertwined their fingers.

"U-Uh... Han-ah? You're hand—"

"You... you're not him."

"What?"

"Your hand... it feels different. It's not Lino-hyung's hand..."

A smile formed into Jaeha's lips, he leaned closer to Jisung and lifted his face towards him, "You miss him?"

Suddenly, a tear escaped Jisung's eye. He lowered his head and covered his eyes as he sobbed, "I... I miss him! I want him to be by my side right now! He always called me that name, I loved that name. I love it when I hear the name 'Han-ah,' because I knew immediately it was him calling me. After all, he was the only one calling me that. But now— now he's happy with someone else... he's—" Jisung couldn't finish his sentence. He just continued to sob as tears kept on flowing from his eyes.

Jaeha felt sorry as he stared at him, the way he was just laughing earlier, and now he's crying makes it hard for him to watch. He placed his hand on Jisung's hair and gently caressed his head to at least give him a little comfort. His eyes travelled to Jisung's hand, and he felt the urge to hold his hand. He slowly reached out his hand and just when their hands were about to touch, someone grabbed him in the arm.

He looks at the guy holding onto his arm in confusion, "Um... do I know you?"

"Don't touch him." He firmly said.

Jaeha slowly turned to Jisung then back to the guy, "You mean Han-ah?"

The guy furrowed his brows, "Han-ah? Why do you know that name?"

"Uh... he told me that was his name. But wait— who are you anyway?"

"Minho." He said as he introduced himself. "He's my fiancé."

Jaeha's eyes widened, "Fiancé? He told me the two of you already broke up though."

Minho raised a brow at him, "He told you about me?"

Jaeha nodded, "Yeah, he was saying something like it's been years since the two of you had last been together and that you finally found someone new?"

"What?"

"He also told me there's this certain person calling him Han-ah, was it Lino or something? And how he loved that name because there was only one person calling him that."

Minho's eyes soften as he turned his eyes to Jisung who was close to passing out.

"Was it you, after all?"

Minho sighed as he bit his lip. He gently brought Jisung into his back, "I'm taking him home."

"Woah there dude, how can I be sure I can trust you on him?"

Minho rolled his eyes, "Like I said, he's my fiancé."

"And like I said, he told me that the two of you had already broken up." Jaeha retorted as he crossed his arms.

Minho sighed and took out his phone, "I have his parents' contact number, oh and his friends as well. I already texted them about Han-ah." He said as he showed him their text messages.

Jaeha glanced at Minho, then back at the phone, then back at Minho again. He crossed his arms and nodded, "Fine then. Be sure to take him home safe."

"Don't worry," Minho said as he adjusted Jisung's position to make him more comfortable, "I will." he reassured before walking away only to be stopped again.

"And please— talk to him and clear things out. You don't know how much pain I saw in his eyes earlier."

Silence.

"I will... definitely."

* * * * *

Jisung kept on punching Minho's back as they walk. Minho was already scrunching his face in discomfort but he held it in. He tried to wait for taxis but it was already late and no taxis were around. He couldn't keep up with Jisung for too long, and so he finally decided to bring him to his condo instead.

"Why are you carrying me?! Why are you here?! Why are you always appearing at the worst time?!"

"Han-ah, can you please calm down for a bit?"

"No! Let go of me! Let go of me!!"

He dropped Jisung on the bed right after they entered his condo and massaged his arm. "You really had the guts to complain to me right after you flirted with some random guy at the bar, huh?"

"And so? Why do you even care?! You— you're engaged, right?! You're already engaged and yet you're still flirting with other girls at the bar too! And why did you even come to my direction! Go and take your fiancée home!"

Minho furrowed his brows in confusion, "What fiancée are you talking about? And since when did I get engaged? Han-ah, the last time I got engaged was when our parents arranged the two of us together."

Jisung scoffed, "Yeah, right. I saw it with my own eyes! You even gave the ring to the girl in the cafe, right?"

"What are you—" Minho paused as he remember the day he almost caught a glimpse of Jisung. "Oh."

"See?!"

Minho uttered a chuckle making Jisung even more mad, "What are you laughing at?!"

"Han-ah, she's not my fiancée. I'm not engaged to her. She's only a friend from grade school, and she's getting married."

Jisung blinked for a few times and leaned closer to Minho, "She's not your fiancée?" He innocently asked.

Minho shook his head with a smile, "She's not. She was just inviting me to go to her wedding."

Jisung scoffed and crossed his arms, "Ah, so that's why you had the guts the flirt with some other girl. After all, you are indeed single."

"What— look, about that, I wasn't flirting with her. They just pushed her towards me that's why we were so close to each other. And you! You were flirting too!"

"I was not! Jaeha was just accompanying me to drink!"

"And how are you sure he won't do something bad to you?"

"Well, did something bad happen to me?"

"Well—"

"See! Jaeha is harmless! So just leave me alone and enough with your excuses! I'm leaving!" Jisung yelled as he stomped his way towards the door. Just when he was about to place his hand on the door knob, he fell to the ground out of dizziness.

Minho sighed as he walk towards Jisung and carried him into his arms, "You're hopeless." He muttered and walks back to his room to put Jisung in his bed and tucks him under the thick blanket.

Just when he was about to walk away, Jisung grabbed his hand. He turned to him and saw the younger's eyes closed, brows furrowed, as if he was having a nightmare. "Don't go... don't leave me..."

Minho crouched down and held his hand, "Han-ah, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to sleep at the couch."

"No... stay by my side..."

Minho's eyes soften and a smile formed into his lips. That exact moment made him remember the days he had with her little sister. And with that, he did not want to leave his side anymore. He held Jisung's hand tightly and kissed his forehead.

"I'm here... I'm not going anywhere."


	32. Chapter 32

**THIRD PERSON**

"Fuck." Jisung groaned as he felt the severe pain in his head. He felt dizzy, unable to move properly because of the hangover he was having.

He tried to bring his body up from the bed until he realized someone had their arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes and was surprised at the sight of Minho who was sleeping. Their faces were close, too close that they could kiss.

Jisung's face was flustered but he couldn't looked away at the sight in front of him. This was the first time their faces got this close since he left for Malaysia, and now he just couldn't avert his eyes.

Suddenly, Minho pulled Jisung closer to him making the latter flinch in surprise and pushed Minho away from him that the older fell from the bed.

Minho groaned in pain as soon as he hit the ground. He looked up only to see Jisung's face flustered.

"Oh, Han-ah. You're awake."

"W-W-W-W-Why were you b-b-beside m-me?" Jisung stuttered.

"Uh, because I slept?"

"That's not a good reason! Why am I even here with you, in the first place?! W-Where am I?"

"My condo."

"You're— condo?! Why— why am I here?" Jisung lowered his head as flashbacks come into his mind, "Last night... I went to the bar last night. I was with this guy named Jaeha and got drunk. Then... what happened after that?" His eyes widened as he turned to Minho. "L-L-Last n-night, d-d-did you—"

Minho ruffled Jisung's hair with a chuckle, "You're still dirty-minded as ever."

"A-Answer me!"

Minho shook his head, "No. We just slept, that's all. I would never take advantage of you."

"T-Then why—" Jisung couldn't finish his sentence as the pain takes over his head again.

Minho's expression changed as he saw the younger in pain, "Wait here. I'll make you some hangover soup."

Jisung laid his body on the bed as he massaged his head. Few minutes later, Minho came back with a bowl on a tray in his hands. Jisung sat up as Minho placed the tray on the bed.

"Oh wait, I forgot the water." Minho uttered before walking out of the room again.

Jisung noticed a cat coming in to the room after Minho left the door opened. It was the same cat he saw at the mansion. Jisung furrowed his brows as he examine the cat for it seemed too familiar to him.

The cat jumped to the bed and crawled to Jisung's arms. Jisung petted the cat's fur as he tilted his head, trying to remember where he has seen the cat from.

"Han-ah—" Minho stopped as he saw Jisung holding the cat in his arms and stared at him in awe.

"Hyung, this cat... where have I seen him before?" Jisung uttered. Suddenly his eyes widened as flashbacks came into his mind, "Wait—" He started to remember the day before he left Korea, the day he adopted the cat. He remembered seeing him by the corner of his room as he packed his stuff and decided to leave it as a farewell gift to Minho. "This was him?!"

Minho chuckled, "His name is Dori."

"He had gotten so big! He was just so small when I adopted him!"

"I know, cats do grow too fast. Dori is adorable, but he's such a snob."

Jisung chuckled, "This sweet cat is a snob?" He questioned as he showed how affectionate Dori was with him.

Minho sighed, "Yeah. Whenever I calls him out, he ignores me. He's unlike my other two cats. Soonie and Doongie often comes to me as soon as they see me. Meanwhile, Dori only comes to me when I have food."

"Maybe he hates you." Jisung teased.

"Seems like it. He's so affectionate when he's with you. But when it's me, he has a bitchy attitude."

Jisung chuckled, "Oh I'm loving this cat now."

Minho rolled his eyes, "You know, if you keep ignoring the soup, it'll get cold any minute now."

"Oh, right." Jisung uttered as he grabbed the spoon and scooped in some soup in it. As he tasted the soup, he flinched when he felt the hot temperature burn his tongue.

"Was it too hot?"

Jisung nodded as he took the glass of water and drank a lot from it. "You didn't tell me it was this hot!"

Minho shrugged, "It's a newly made soup, shouldn't that be instinctive already?"

Jisung sighed, "Right."

Minho chuckled and grabbed the spoon, taking a good enough of soup and blowed the soup to cool it down. He brought it up to Jisung's mouth and gave him a smile, "Here, try this."

"N-No, I'll be fine by myself." Jisung tried to refuse but the latter insisted. In the end, he opened his mouth and tasted the soup and this time, he didn't feel the burn.

"You're really hopeless, you know that? I can't even imagine how you were able to survive living alone when you can't even cook. Lemme guess, you'd always order take-out food?"

"Well... it's not that I live alone... and hey! I'm not that bad at cooking anymore, you know! I did got better at cooking!"

Minho raised his brow with a smirk as if he was refusing to believe the younger.

"Really! I am! Well— not cooking... but I do excel in baking! I do that a lot when I have free time, you know!"

"So you mean you've had too much sweets for the past 5 years? Han-ah, that's not very healthy."

"I told you, that's not it! I did have normal meals most of the time. After all, Lilian is a good cook."

"Lilian? Han-ah, do you have a girlfriend? I never knew you were bisexual."

"Idiot, Lilian is not my girlfriend. You see, she's my secretary and she often stays with me at my apartment in Malaysia because we'd always do the company paperworks at night. She's a very thoughtful girl, she often makes breakfast for me in the morning even if that's not really one of her jobs. She's the ideal secretary but..."

"But?"

"Well, you see..."

**_**FLASHBACK**_ **

_"Mr. Han, I need you to sign—" Lilian paused as she looked at her boss who was laying on his bed comfortably. Chips and soda bottles were everywhere around the room, it was too messy. That sight alone made her eyebrows twitch, "Mr. Han! Wake the fuck up already!"_

_Jisung groaned as he sat up on his bed. He ruffled his hair and opened his eyes only to meet with the deadly eyes of his secretary. He fell on the ground as he saw Lilian. "L-Lilian! Good morning...?"_

_"Good morning my ass! Why is your room this messy?!"_

_"Hey, hey, calm down now. You see, there was this kdrama that I got into recently so I stayed up late night to binge-watch it and—"_

_"You can stay up late at night to binge-watch a kdrama but you can't do your documents properly?! What kind of logic is this?!"_

_"U-Uh... Lilian, let's calm down first, shall we?"_

_"Someone replace me already! I haven't been eating this days just for the pending documents we haven't managed yet and you're— ugh someone please replace me already!" She yelled as she immediately turn around to walk away and shut the door loud as she got out of the room._

_Jisung blinked for a few times as he tried to process what just happened. He then felt guilty as he realized how tired Lilian must've been these days. He wanted to make it up to her, but he didn't know how._

_He then thought of an idea, he wanted to cook something for Lilian. He started to research for easy recipes to try but the more he scrolled through his laptop, the more he started to worry because he didn't think he was capable of doing the recipes he has seen._

_"Sweets... Lilian likes sweet stuff right?" Jisung muttered. "What if I bake something instead?" Jisung tried to search again but he got worried as he remembered baking requires an oven, and he's too scared at the thought that he might just burn his whole apartment if the oven explodes. He started researching for recipes that doesn't require an oven, and after several minutes of browsing the chrome, he finally decided make some churros for Lilian._

_The process was messy, to the point that he was already holding an umbrella to block the oil from jumping into his skin. But in the end, he was able to make the churros, although the kitchen was a whole mess. He melted some chocolate for the dips and afterwards, he started to clean the mess he just made around the kitchen. He prepared the table for Lilian and called her afterwards from the office._

_Lilian's face seemed stressed when Jisung called him. She looks like she wanted to refuse her boss's orders but as his secretary, she kept her professional self. She was surprised when she found out about what Jisung did for her._

_Deep inside her heart, she was touched and was very thankful. She was close to resigning but she decided to stay some more after feeling a bit of Jisung's kind and thoughtful heart._

_"Thank you, Mr. Han."_

**_**END OF FLASHBACK**_ **

"So yeah, that happened."

Minho clicked his tongue as he shook his head, "I feel sorry for your secretary for some reason."

"Hey! At least I was able to make it up to her even just a bit! Not all boss do that!" Jisung retorted.

Minho chuckled, "Oh really?"

"Definitely! Now that I remember that incident, I'll make us some churros to show you I've improved a lot!"

A smile formed into Minho's lips, "Hm... I see. Let's hit the grocery store, then?"

"Sure then."


	33. Chapter 33

**THIRD PERSON**

"Vanilla... vanilla... vanilla... ah! Here it is, vanilla extract!" Jisung exclaimed after going through the series of extracts in the shelves. He placed in on the cart which Minho was handling throughout their grocery shopping.

"Now, where's the flour..." Minho just kept following behind as Jisung goes through the series of sections in the grocery. 

"Maybe you should ask the staff if you can't find it." Minho told him.

"Shut up and let me do my thing, Mr. Arrogant."

"Excuse me? Why did I suddenly became arrogant?"

Jisung shrugged, "Dunno, just came out of my mouth."

Minho hummed, "Hm... just like how those series of words came out last night?"

Jisung stopped in his track and turned to Minho with a raised brow, "What words?"

Minho chuckled, "As I figured, you don't remember anything."

Jisung tilted his head in confusion, "Now that you mention it, you never told me why you were beside me last night! So you really were—"

Minho leaned closer to the latter's face and gave him a smirk, "Oh really? Was it really me, I wonder?"

"What— just tell me what happened last night!"

Minho crossed his arms, "Hm, let's see... first, I saw you flirting with this Jaeha guy—"

"I told you I wasn't flirting! And even you—"

"Well, I wasn't flirting either. I'll believe you if you believe me, deal?"

Jisung rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Fine, continue."

"And then I went to your direction when I realized you were drunk. Oh and damn, you were drunk as fuck. I know Jaeha didn't do anything to you but what if it's another guy? What you're doing is dangerous, Han-ah."

Jisung clicked his tongue, "Sure, whatever."

"Then I carried you on my back, and you have no idea how my back hurts this morning. You kept on kicking me and whining on why I bothered you. I was waiting for a taxi to at least take you home but I couldn't find one since it's already late so I decided to take you to my condo instead."

"T-Then? W-What did you do?"

"Well, I just dropped you on my bed. And then you started whining again, arguing with me because I told you what you did was dangerous. You..." Minho started to chuckle as he tried to finish the line.

Jisung furrowed his brows in impatience, "What?!"

"You— you even thought I had a fiancée and it was clear to your face how jealous you got."

"I-I'm not jealous!"

"Mhm, sure I'll believe that."

"Really, I'm not!"

Minho chuckled, "And then you got up from my bed and told me you were gonna leave. But just when you were already near the door, you fell to the ground. Geez, you're really hopeless, Han-ah."

"I-I was drunk!"

"Afterwards, I took you back to my bed and..."

"And what?"

"And..."

Jisung clenched his fist in annoyance, "Just spill it already!"

He chuckled, "Well, I tried to get out of the room but you stopped me and told me to stay."

"I— what?!"

Minho nodded, "Mhm, I told you I was gonna sleep in the couch but you insisted that I stay by your side."

"I did not."

"Oh, and that's not it. I wasn't supposed to lay beside you on the bed but you kept on bothering me, telling me you wanted cuddles."

"I did not!"

"Oh yes, you did." Minho told him with a smirk. "Oh and... you look really cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not! And you're one to talk! Weren't you jealous of Jaeha as well which is why you came to my direction?!"

Minho leaned his face to Jisung and gave him a firm look, "That's right, I was so fucking jealous at the sight of some other man flirting with you."

It was as if Jisung's tongue disappeared as Minho said those words, he couldn't say anything. Instead, he turned around to hide his flustered face and said, "W-Whatever, just go and find me some flour while I look for the other ingredients."

"As you wish, _darling_."

Jisung's eyes widened as he remembered the way Minho called him that 5 years ago. He immediately walked away with his heart beating fast and proceeded to look for the other ingredients.

After 30 minutes, the two have finally met up again as they finished looking for the ingredients Jisung needed for the churros. As they were about to go to the cashier, Jisung stopped again making Minho stopped as well.

"Han-ah?"

Jisung was looking at the dairy section, "I can't believe I forgot the whipped cream."

"Whipped cream? Why would you need that for churros?"

"A dip, duhh."

"Isn't chocolate supposed to be the dip?"

Jisung immediately headed to the dairy section and grabbed two bottles of whipped cream, "It's even more delicious with whipped cream, you know."

Minho chuckled, "Whatever you say, then."

* * * * * 

"You sure you don't need help?" Minho asked for the 6th time.

Jisung rolled his eyes, "I'm sure. Besides, it won't make any sense if you helped me. After all, I'm doing this to prove you wrong."

Jisung started to prepare the dough, and not long after he was already piping the dough and putting it straight to the hot oil. His reflexes made him back away as soon as the dough hits the oil.

"Hm? What's wrong? You're scared of oil?" Minho teased as he watched the younger in awe.

Jisung rolled his eyes, "Shut up, it hurts to get hit by the hot oil."

As he waited for the churros to be in the color of golden brown, he started to melt the chocolate bars with the milk and sets it aside afterwards. He took the whipped cream and opened it, spraying some into his mouth before transferring the cooked churros to the container with tissues on it to remove the oil.

Meanwhile, Minho was looking at him with a weird expression making Jisung raise a brow at him, "What?" The younger asked as he swallowed the whipped cream in his mouth.

"You love doing that?" Minho questioned, referring to the whipped cream.

"Yeah, it's delicious! Why? You don't?"

Minho shook his head, "Nope."

"You should try then." 

"No, I'm—"

"No you should!" Jisung said as he immediately walked towards Minho. "Open you mouth, now." He demanded leaving Minho with no choice. He sprayed a good amount of whipped cream into Minho's mouth. "So? You like it?"

Minho shrugged as he swallowed the cream, "It feels weird but I guess it's fine."

"Right?!" Jisung exclaimed as he sprayed some cream into his mouth again.

Few minutes later, he transferred the churros to a plate and puts the chocolate ganache in a bowl. He took another bowl and sprayed some whipped cream on it. He took one churros, dipping it into the ganache and bringing it to Minho's mouth. 

Minho was a bit surprised but he smiled it off and bits on the churros Jisung was holding. He nods as he chew on the food, "I guess it's fine."

Jisung rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, just admit that it's delicious."

Minho chuckled, "You're forcing me now?"

"I'm not!"

"Fine, fine. It's delicious."

A smile formed into Jisung's mouth as he heard Minho's response. He dipped the churros into the whipped cream and bites on it. 

"Oh fuck, whipped cream really is the best." Jisung said.

"Oh, I have strawberries, would you want some?" Minho questioned.

"Sure, why not."

Minho then took out fresh strawberries from the refrigerator and placed it on the counter. He grabbed a strawberry, dipping it to the whipped cream and taking a bite on it. "Hm, not bad."

Jisung grabbed a strawberry and dips it to the chocolate, then eating it together with the churros afterwards. "Now that's a delicious combination." He said.

Minho chuckled, he took another churro and dips it to the chocolate, then later dipping it to the whipped cream. He brought it to Jisung's mouth which Jisung unhesitantly bites. A smirk suddenly formed in Minho's lips, he leaned in and bites on the other end of the churro, locking eyes with Jisung.

Jisung's eyes widened, his brows furrowed, "This is mine! Go get yours!" 

Minho was expecting Jisung would get mad for getting close to him, but instead the younger got mad for the food. He chuckled in return and continued to bite on the churro connecting the two of them.

Jisung whined, "I said this is mine!"

Minho didn't listen. Instead, he continued to bite until their faces got even closer. "What if I want to share?"

Jisung rolled his eyes and cuts the churro with his teeth. He grabbed another piece and dips it into the chocolate before biting on it. Minho immediately chewed the churro inside his mouth and continues to tease Jisung as he bites on the other end again.

They found themselves laughing as they continue to have a race on who's gonna have more of what they both share. After the churros, Minho grabbed a strawberry and dips it in the whipped cream. He brought it to Jisung's mouth which the latter bites. He leaned in and bites the other half making them both laugh again at their ridiculousness. 

The laughing stopped as Jisung felt Minho's lips brush into his as the latter bites the other half. Minho notices, he stared into Jisung's eyes and looked down to his lips. He held Jisung's chin and brushed his thumb to the younger's lips. 

"You have some cream in your mouth." Minho told him.

"O-Oh, right—"

He was cut off as he felt Minho lick the side of his lips to wipe the cream off. His eyes widened and once again, their eyes met. Jisung gulped, he couldn't move, and he couldn't look away. Minho looked down to his lips again, and after a few more seconds... Minho couldn't control himself anymore.

He smashed his lips against the younger's passionately. Jisung kissed back, as if both were yearning for this. Minho tilted his head to get a better access of Jisung's lips and soon after, he licked the younger's lower lip, asking for entrance. Jisung hesitated, because they never got as passionate as this before. But soon after he parted his lips and his tongue reached in for Minho's. 

Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist and lifted him to sit on the counter while Jisung holds on to Minho's shoulder for support. Their tongues collided, moving in sync as if it was choreographed. 

Minho soon hits the bottle of whipped cream, making it fall to the floor. They stopped as it made a sound, both looking down. Minho looked up back to Jisung and their eyes met. Minho looked down to Jisung's lips which was swollen red by now.

He shook his head as he breathed out, "Fuck that shit." He uttered before grabbing Jisung's head and leaning in to kiss him even deeper.

Jisung felt weird, he never expected this would even happen in the first place. All he wanted was to cook churros for Minho and it has led to something as deep as this.

_It feels wrong. I wonder why... why does it feels so wrong to kiss him?_

_But for some reason... I don't want to stop._


	34. Chapter 34

**THIRD PERSON**

He moved his lips to Jisung's cheeks, down to his jaw, down to his neck. Jisung's eyes widened as he shivered from the touch of Minho's cold lips as it reached his neck. His grip tightened on Minho's shoulders as he shut his eyes and breathes heavily.

Minho noticed, so he pulled his lips away and instead, leaned his forehead against Jisung's. They were both breathing heavily as they were out of breath from what they just did. Minho stared into Jisung's eyes and soon after, their eyes met. There was silence between the two of them, only their heavy breaths can be heard.

Minho ran his fingers through Jisung's hair, he cupped his cheeks and caressed it. Soon after, he leaned in again and closed the gap between them. They continued to kiss each other until Jisung pulled away, shaking his head.

"This is wrong."

"Han-ah."

"T-This is so wrong..." He repeated, shaking his head even more as he look away from Minho's gaze.

"Han-ah, relax." Minho said in a soft voice as he tried to calm Jisung down.

Jisung keep shaking his head, "N-No... t-this shouldn't be happening in the first place."

"Han-ah—"

"Why did this happen... how did it come to this point?"

"Han-ah, take a deep breath first."

"I-I'm sorry." He uttered out, getting down from the counter and walking out of the door.

* * * * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Fuck, what the fuck did I just do."

"Fuck!"

Jisung stopped on his track and leaned his body against the wall. His knees fell to the ground as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"This is— so wrong..."

_"Feelings? What the fuck are you talking about?"_

"No, please stop. I don't want to remember those words anymore."

_"Those were only for practice."_

"Stop... stop ringing in my head!"

_"That's right, I was so fucking jealous at the sight of some other man flirting with you."_

He paused, his hands falling down as he lost strength. "Jealous? What's that supposed to mean? Why did he even kiss me in the first place? What am I really to him?"

_"_ _Actions speak louder than words."_

"Lino-hyung... what do you really think of me?"

Later on, his phone rang. He slowly took it out from his pocket and when he looked, his mom was calling which he soon answered.

"Mother?"

_"Jisungie! I finally got in touch with you! You haven't been visiting lately so I got a little worried. Is the company work too busy?"_

"Y-Yeah... a bit."

_"You okay? Your voice seems tired. It's a Sunday today, there shouldn't be work at the company, right?"_

"I-I'm fine."

Suddenly, his mom stayed silent for a while. _"Jisungie, did... did you and Minho meet already?"_

"Why— why are you asking that?"

She sighed, _"So you did."_

"H-How did you know?"

_"Jisungie, you see... there's something I haven't told you yet."_

"What is it?"

_"The day you left for Malaysia, Minho came to our mansion. He asked where you went and why you left. I explained to him everything, about having two choices on whether to go to Malaysia to manage our family business or to get married to him. Since you chose the second choice in the end, the marriage should be void already."_

"Isn't it?"

_"Minho told me not to cancel the engagement."_

"He what?"

_"He said he'll be waiting until you come back, and then the two of you will talk it out and decide about the arrangement."_

"O-Oh..."

_"Did... you two talk already?"_

"Y-Yeah, kind of..."

_"Were you able to sort it out?"_

"We..." Jisung was left speechless, he didn't know how he would explain their current situation.

_"It's fine, I understand. It takes time."_

"I-I'm fine, mother. You don't have to worry about me, we'll talk it out soon so we can finally cancel the engagement as soon as possible."

_"Is that really what you want?"_

"I— I'm sorry mother, I-I can't really talk about it right now."

_"I see... well then, take care Jisungie. Don't hesitate to visit us if you need help okay?"_

"I will."

He lowered his head as he started to feel lightheaded. He couldn't even stand with his two feet, it's like his whole strength has left his body.

"Answers..." He muttered, "I need answers..."

_"Let's just get over with all this show and escape this fucking stupid arrangement."_

"He wanted to escape the engagement between us so I gave him his freedom but why..."

He clenched his fist in frustration, "Answers... I fucking need answers." He uttered once again. He brought his body to stand up and took a deep breath.

"And I'm going to get those answers."

He ran back towards Minho's condo. He ran as fast as he could, he couldn't just let it slide or he'll be questioning it for the rest of his life. Right now, he just wanted to hear why Minho did all of those.

He always thought what he did was right. After all, Minho did tell him that he wanted to end the engagement soon. If he was being honest, he really didn't want to part with him, he loved him too much to leave him even if it meant getting hurt by Minho's words. But he chose to leave to give Minho the freedom he wanted, especially that he didn't want Minho to suffer such misfortune because of him just like on how he always thought about Jiwoo's accident.

As he was on his way to the pedestrian lane, the red light came up making him stop on his track. He tapped his foot impatiently when suddenly, he saw Minho on the other side who was out of breath.

Their eyes met, both have surprised looks on their faces. Jisung clenched his fists even harder, getting even more impatient. Finally, the green light came up and he immediately ran to Minho's direction.

There they stood, in front of each other, looking at each other's eyes.

"Han-ah..."

"Why?"

"What..."

"Why are you so confusing? You tell me you're sick of this engagement so I gave you your freedom but then you went to my mother telling her not to cancel our engagement."

"Han-ah—"

"You told me that you have no feelings for me at all, then suddenly you tell me you're jealous of seeing the sight of other man flirting with me. Next thing I know, you're already kissing me as if I'm your boyfriend!"

"Han-ah, I—"

" Why?! Why did you do all of that?! Why are you always confusing me?! What's the fucking reason—"

"Because I love you."


	35. Chapter 35

**THIRD PERSON**

"Because I love you."

Jisung's eyes soften as he heard Minho's words, "What?"

Minho clicked his tongue and grabbed Jisung's hand, dragging him back to his condo.

He shut the door as soon as they entered. Minho pushed Jisung against the wall and leaned his head against the hall, his breath hitting Jisung's neck. "I love you, Han-ah. I fucking love you."

"W-What are you..."

"I lied. I lied when I told you I had no feelings for you. I lied when I said all of those sweet moments between the two of us were only for practice. I was mad, my emotions got ahead of me that's why I said all of those..."

"You... love me?"

Minho pulled his head from the wall and caressed Jisung's cheeks as he look into his eyes, "I love you so much that I don't know what I'll do without you. The emptiness inside me has been filled since I met you. I always thought I'll never open up my heart again since Minhee died but everything changed when you came."

Jisung's eyes were starting to get watery, "Y-You're lying."

Minho shook his head, "Not anymore." He muttered as he caressed Jisung's cheeks with his thumb, "I won't ever repeat that stupidity again. This time, there are no lies. I love you, Han-ah. Being with you makes me feel at ease. Being with you makes me feel... complete."

"D-Do you really mean that?"

Minho nodded and gave him a smile, "I fucking love you so much."

A tear escaped Jisung's eyes as Minho said those words. He didn't hesitate to pull Minho to a tight hug as more tears started to flow down his cheeks. "You idiot! I love you more than you do!"

Minho held Jisung tighter, "Stay by my side and don't you ever leave me again, Han-ah."

Later on, Minho pulled away from the hug and captured Jisung's lips. They moved their lips against each other, it was a simple yet special kiss between the two of them. Because finally, their feelings for each other are heard clearly.

Minho pulled away and attacked Jisung's neck, whispering his name repeatedly.

Jisung shivered with Minho's touch, his fingers trembling. "U-Uh... Minho?"

Minho pulled his lips away and connected their foreheads, "Yes baby?"

"U-Um... not to ruin the mood but..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"T-There's actually someone I want you to meet..."

* * * * *

"So... you did say you wanted me to meet someone but... can you tell me why we're in Malaysia right now?"

Jisung chuckled as he saw Minho's confused face, "You'll see."

They soon find themselves standing in front of a grave. Minho looked confused, "Han-ah?"

"Jiwoo."

"Jiwoo?"

Jisung turned to him and gave him a smile, "Lino-hyung, this is Jiwoo. He... he was someone very important to me."

"Was he... the person you were talking about the other day?"

Jisung nodded, "Yeah. Jiwoo... was my precious childhood friend and... first love."

"What happened to him?"

Jisung lowered his head, "He... he died in a plane crash. He was on his way to Malaysia so he could visit me but..."

A worried expression formed in Minho's face, "Han-ah..."

"It happened 15 years ago, and for 15 years... I've always been blaming myself for what happened."

Minho felt a pang in his heart, he never knew the younger had experienced something like this.

"Lino-hyung, I'm sorry for invading your privacy before. Honestly, I really was at fault and you didn't have to be sorry for being mad. But when I discovered what happened to you, somehow... I felt comfort inside me.... because I was not alone. You and I shared the same pain, losing the person we loved so much... for once, I thought the scar inside my heart was finally healing."

Minho immediately wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist and held him tight, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm—"

"Hyung." Jisung called out. Their eyes met and Jisung gave him a smile, "It's all good now."

Minho's eyes soften as he held Jisung tighter, "I didn't know... I-I'm really sorry..."

Jisung shook his head, "You don't have to be. I... I'm starting to forgive myself for what happened to him."

Minho pulled away from the hug and moved his body, facing Jiwoo's grave. "Jiwoo, I may not know you but you were someone special to Han-ah. I... I want to apologize for hurting him 5 years ago when his scar was finally starting to heal." He then held Jisung's hand and intertwined their fingers. "But this time, I promise you. I will never hurt him again, I will love him and treat him like he's the most precious gem in the world. I... will never let go of him ever again."

A tear suddenly escaped Jisung's eye. He pulled Minho into a tight hug and said, "You idiot, I love you so much."

A smile formed into Minho's lips as he hugged him back, "I love you too."

_Jiwoo... I found him. I found the person who'll be healing the scar inside my heart._

* * * * *

****2 MONTHS LATER****

"Hyung!!!" Jisung exclaimed as he ran to Minho with an exhausted expression on his face. "Jeongin is so mean! He tortured me into completing thick pile of files in my office! I'm so tired!"

Minho chuckled, "Must be hard to be the president of the company, huh?"

"No, that's not it. It's hard to be under Yang Jeongin! He's so evil!" Jisung whined.

Minho chuckled again as he wrap his arm around Jisung's waist, "Right, right. Well then, let's take you home so you can rest, hm?"

"Ugh, yes please."

They headed to Minho's car and drove their way back to Jisung's house. Jisung opened the window and leaned his head against it, feeling the fresh air that calms him down.

"Jeongin is really cute when you see him, but he's a literal devil."

"Hm... maybe he's just being evil because you're not doing your job well as the president of the company?"

Jisung groaned, "Oh come on! Hyung, you should be on my side!"

Minho chuckled, "I mean, even Lilian had enough of you."

Jisung rolled his eyes, "You should be siding with me and yet here you are, giving a sermon. I'm done with this." Jisung said with a sigh.

"I'm kidding, babe." Minho told him.

"No, it's fine. Really." Jisung said with a pout.

A giggle came out of Minho's mouth, "Come on, forgive me? Here, give me a kiss." He said, poking his cheeks.

Jisung turned to him for a while then look away, "No. I'm not in the mood."

Suddenly, their car pulled over at the side of the road, making Jisung confused. He turned to Minho with furrowed brows, "What happened? Why did you—"

He was cut off as Minho immediately connected their lips together. Jisung's eyes widened, he froze in his place until Minho pulled away with a smirk on his lips. "I said... I want a kiss."

Jisung lowered his head as his face flustered, "Y-You didn't have to pull over just to do that."

Minho chuckled as he lift Jisung's face and met his eyes, "I'd do anything for you, my love."

Jisung felt his heart beat even faster. He slapped Minho's hands away and looked away from his gaze, "W-Whatever! You got what you want, now take me home!"

"As you wish, my love."

Jisung went back to his position and stared outside the window.

"Oh, and do you remember Chan-hyung and Woojin-hyung?"

"The seniors? Yeah, I do!"

"Apparently, they're already engaged."

Jisung's eyes widened, "What?!"

Minho chuckled with a nod, "Yup, they're in Australia right now."

"I never even knew they had something for each other!"

"Well, it was quite obvious, honestly. When you're with them, it's like you're third-wheeling between them."

"Really?"

"Mhm, you have no idea how sweet they can be when they're together."

Jisung chuckled, "Must've been difficult to be a third-wheel then."

"Oh it really was."

During the drive, Jisung found himself dozing off until he fell into his deep sleep.

* * * * *

"Han-ah, wake up."

Jisung slowly opened his eyes and meets Minho's eyes. "We're here?"

Minho nodded, "Yes baby."

As Jisung got out of the car, he felt confused for a second. They weren't in Jisung's house, they were... in the Lee-Han mansion.

"W-Why are we here?"

Minho just gave him a smile and held his hand, leading him to the door entrance.

As the door opened, a nostalgic feeling rushed into Jisung's heart. His eyes widened, everything was back to where it was before. It was like entering the same mansion 5 years ago.

"W-What's the meaning of this?"

Minho pulled him inside the mansion and faced him, wrapping his arms around Jisung's waist and connecting their foreheads. "I put everything back to where they was before."

"W-Why?"

Minho gave him a smile and pulled away from their hug. He suddenly grabbed something from his pocket.... a box.

Jisung's eyes widened as Minho knelt down to the ground and opened the box, revealing a ring inside it.

"Han-ah, our meeting was merely set up by our parents. We hated each other when we were engaged. But as time passes by, my feelings for you started to grow. We have experienced a lot of difficult challenges for our relationship, but I don't want to let you go... ever."

Jisung's eyes started to water as he listened to Minho's words. He was speechless, he couldn't find any words to say to him.

"But now, here we are. We have reached this moment, and I never want to waste this chance given for the two of us. It all started with an arranged marriage we never wanted, but right at this moment, I want to ask you from my heart..."

"Han Jisung, will you marry me?"

Jisung covered his mouth as tears flow down his cheeks. "Is that even a question? Of course I will!"

The joy in Minho's eyes and lips can be seen as he heard Jisung's answer. He stood from his place and puts the ring in the Jisung's fourth finger. He immediately pulled him to a tight hug, expressing the joy jumping inside of him. He pulled away and cupped Jisung's cheeks before leaning in and closing the gap between them.

Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho's neck while Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist. The two smiled into the kiss and broke apart, connecting their foreheads once again and pulling each other closer. They looked into each other's eyes and had smiles on their faces with the excitement jumping inside them.

"I love you so much, Han-ah."

"I love you more, Hyung."

"Well then, I love you the most."

Jisung chuckled, "Funny, who would've thought an arranged marriage would lead us to this? We were clearly fixed into this situation."

Minho gave him a smile and cupped his cheeks, caressing it with his thumb.

"Fixed? More like, destined."

**—END OF FIXED | MINSUNG—**


End file.
